Deja' Vu
by amblewat
Summary: 13 years later Callie, Frank, and Joe work for the Gray man at the FBI. They are members of one of two elite squads. The big case only scratching the surface of a new homegrown threat whose regime sows fear. They call themselves Raven's Warriors. Can the Hardy's stop this group like they did with the assassins? If so at what price' sequel Secrets and Lies.
1. Chapter 1

_Reno NV 13 years later:_

Chapter 1:

A young woman who stood about 5 feet 2 mingled at a street corner wearing a very provocative outfit. Her long strawberry blond hair was blowing with the wind. She was waiting for her mark. To the average person she looked like a teenage prostitute. But she was so much more. This was a planned meeting that had culminated over years of blood sweat and tears. He told her he would be wearing a grey suit. He'd take her for drinks, then they would make a deal. The deal of a lifetime. A man in a pickup pulled up. "Hi beautiful...awful cold. Want to warm up?"

"Honey...I have an appointment...but maybe in an hour swing back. One of my girls will be around." She gave him a flirtatious smile.

"I can swing by in an hour."

"They'll look for you. Promise." He drove away and that is when she saw him. He swaggered up to her. A man in his mid forties. They had been talking online for over a year. He was a specialist you see. He had a network and a knack for delivering anything for anyone. He was in the sex trade and she wanted as she said some little boys. He even sent her a tasteful photo. It was promising. Her smile was feral as he approached. "I was wondering if you were even going to show."

He smiled. "You gave me quite a deposit little lady. How old are you again?"

She flipped her hair. "21 according to my drivers license." She then put an arm around his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "My birth certificate says different. Being an heiress has its perks. You like them young?"

* * *

Inside a monitoring van just across the street and down the block was Frank Hardy, Joe Hardy, and Mr. Gray himself. Frank was nervous as he watched his wife work. Gray said. "She's doing very well Frank relax."

"That is a pedophile with a multi million dollar sex business and you want me to relax?"

Joe sniffed. "Don't think about that...just think how hot your wife looks instead."

Frank abashed hissed. "JOE!"

Their eyes were glued to the monitors and Frank heard every sound. Callie laughed. "How about that drink...and the show. You promised me if I came I'd see it all."

"I did...but how do I know that I can trust you?"

Her eyes widened. "Seriously! After all those hours online. I'm trusting you with my life...I can't be satisfied with normal. I want fresh...you appreciate that don't you Colin." She pulled him to her. He immediately responded. Callie had to fight the urge to step back as she felt his arousal. 'Sick bastard' she thought. But she knew that her husband and his brother would not let him hurt her in anyway.

"I do...Rosie...you checked out. My computer guy is the best. He says you're clear. Want a taste of paradise?"

Callie purred. "I do…"

He took her arm and they walked two blocks. They were actually right in front of the van now. Colin opened the door of a warehouse. Frank had tracked the location 6 months ago and the FBI had been monitoring it. "The party has already started."

Callie looked around at the finely decorated tables and a stage set up like an auction. Above you could see rooms with beds and privacy curtains. Callie felt sick but kept her emotions locked up. These were kids he was about to sell to the highest bidders for sex. She couldn't wait to take every last one of these horrible humans down. She sat at a table a server came over. "Want something? They have mimosas right now."

Callie nodded. The girl looked to be about her oldest daughter's age and appeared terrified. Callie saw the shackles around her ankles. "Thank you sweetie." She took her drink and observed as the rest of the room filled up. The time was almost 8PM. The auction started. Callie watched in disgust but occasionally put in a bid. The last child that was up was a small boy about 6 years old. He had brown hair, green eyes, olive skin, and was visibly shaking. Callie's heart broke for him. She put up a bid and won. She was allowed to go up to the stage for her 'prize.'

Callie whispered. "All set?"

Frank who had moved from the van, with two units along with local PD, and US Marshals, whispered. "We are give us the signal."

Colin was clapping. "I thought he would be perfect for you Rosie."

Callie stroked the boys cheek. "He is...are you ready?"

Colin grinned. "I'm ready." He held out his hand.

Callie turned and gave him a look of loathing. "I wasn't talking to you." The doors banged open and the police and FBI ran in. Callie pulled out her gun from her knee high boot. "Hands in the air asshole."

"You set me up! You bitch!"

Frank was up on the stage by now. "Watch who you are calling a bitch friend. That's my wife. What amazes me is that you and others like you fall for this trick each and every time."

"Antoine never misses. He picks up all the cops!"

Callie laughed. "Your Antoine's skills pale in comparison to my genius husband. Oh honey let me." Callie put the cuffs on Colin herself. Then she spoke into the microphone. "You are all under arrest for sexual acts to children under the age of 13, for false imprisonment, and other charges to be determined. You have the right to remain silent."

"I can't believe green Special Agents pulled this off." The man was Supervisory Special Agent Scott Baker. He gave Callie a look over. "Nice outfit."

Frank put a protective arm around her waist. "We have a knack for solving riddles. We're hardly green. My wife was dressing the part. You can wipe the drool off your chin now."

Baker scowled. He would have killed for this bust. How did the Hardy's get the line anyway? He had been working violent crimes for 10 years at the bureau. Only a couple of these creeps showed up on his radar. He was furious. He glared at Callie Hardy...she was flaunting too. Why did she have to go in? It was embarrassing. He should have been assigned as lead on this case not _her_.

"They are no longer just Special Agents."

Baker wheeled around. "What do you mean director?"

"Joe is equal rank to you."

Baker laughed. "That's funny! Nobody makes SSA under 8 years in."

"But their work is stellar they deserve the credit. Callie and Frank are going to be acting as co-unit chiefs and promoted to ASACs; if they perform up to par it will be permanent."

Callie's mouth dropped open. "What! Why?"

"Because you have to have compassion for the victims and you have the ability to see angles others miss."

Baker was furious. He had applied for the unit chiefs job and now these grass green agents and one was a _woman_ at that was waltzing in and taking his spot. His Uncle was the Executive Assistant Director for Criminal Investigations! Who did Callie Hardy screw to get the job over him?

Gray said. "Baker make sure all these detainees are processed and in the tank. Work with the US Marshals and Joe Hardy. We have to investigate each one."

Baker stormed off. Callie was still shocked. "Thank you sir but it's not necessary."

"It is necessary, I need you both in these positions Mrs. Hardy."

"Frank once these guys are processed take a look at their files. See if we can find other charges."

"On it sir."

"Tomorrow is soon enough. These guys aren't going anywhere. We'll have a briefing at 800 at the field office."

Frank put his coat over his wife. "Let's get out of here."

Callie couldn't help it she felt dirty that one touch had her body feeling gross. "My thoughts exactly."

Joe came over. "I'll stay get these guys processed. See you tomorrow morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter of my sequel. Part of the plot in the next fee chapters is inspired by the Criminal Minds Episode in season three called Seven Seconds. My focus for this is to highlight the toll that crimes against children have in Callie. It is also building the plot. Please review and enjoy. I am attempting to edit myself. Amber

Chapter 2

Frank and Callie headed back to the hotel where they were staying. Frank uncoded the lock. He closed the door as Callie stripped out of her jacket. She was not a black leather, short skirt, and black leather boot with high heels type of woman. But it seemed to work just fine for her cover. She ducked into the bathroom for something else to put on and to remove the makeup that changed her nose and cheeks and took a quick shower. This was the case that the Gray Man had stumbled upon 10 years ago and had wanted the Hardy's help. It was a lot more complicated and complex. This sex ring was a major financial backer of a new terrorist organization that was home grown. Frank's long time friend Nancy Drew-Nickerson and her husband Ned also worked at the FBI but for Anti-terrorism. Her gown was a pale blue, short, and had spaghetti straps. The matching robe was behind the door. Callie put both on because she knew that her husband was a creature of habit. He was going to be on facetime with their daughter. Who was in their Arlington home with Frank's parents with her siblings. Since it was Friday she was allowed to stay in bed until they called if it was before 9 PM her time. Frank didn't disappoint. When she opened the door she heard her daughter's infectious giggle.

She walked behind her husband and looked at the screen. "Hi sweetie!"

"Mom! Daddy says you got the bad guys. Did you?"

Callie smiled. "Of course. It was very satisfying."

Mollie grinned. "Are you going to be home soon? I have a soccer game Saturday at 1:30."

Frank smiled. "We should be home by then kiddo. Are your grandparents busy?"

"I don't think so. They like to pretend but they knew I was waiting for your call."

Callie smiled. "How's your brother and twin sisters? "

"Other than annoying? I guess you could say they're healthy."

"I'm not annoying! I'm adorable! Hi mommy! Hi daddy! I got my green belt yesterday!" From behind their dark haired daughter was a brown haired little boy age 9."

Frank beamed. "Great job Jackson. You should be in bed."

"I heard her talking. I knew it was you guys. We miss you." Jackson said.

Callie melted. "We miss you too. We'll see you tomorrow."

Frank blew them both a kiss. "Night kids."

Callie kissed his neck. "We're so blessed."

Frank turned around. "We are." He was about to kiss her but his phone rang. Callie rolled her eyes. She knew it was his parents and in all reality her parents too. He accepted the call. "Hey dad. It went very well. We shut it all down; however, they have more cells. Colin wouldn't give us anything usable. None of the perps at the party will slither away. We have a briefing tomorrow then we'll be home. Right see you when we get home."

Callie watched him as he pulled off his polo shirt.

He seemed to feel her gaze. Frank turned and raised an eyebrow. "Everything alright?"

"Fine. I'm sorry I can't help it."

Amused Frank tossed his shirt to the side. He pulled Callie to him. "Keeping an eye out are we?"

Callie didn't answer him. She wasn't in the mood for playful. Instead she kissed him desperately. They had been so busy that they hadn't had much time to themselves. Well she was making time _now_.

* * *

Alexandria Va

It was approximately Noon on Friday. . Callie and Frank were glad to be home in Alexandria. It was a beautiful spring day. It was rare for them to be at home without the children. Mollie was twelve in seventh grade, their son Jackson was in fourth grade his tenth birthday was in two days, and their twins were seven and in second grade. Their birthday was in September. Callie wanted to hug her children. But they would be home soon enough. The team had been briefed on other high priority cases. A little girl with red hair age 8 was kidnapped from a local mall two weeks ago and found dead three days later. Callie had studied the report from the ME with disgust.

Callie had time to completely unpack, work on laundry, and start dinner. Frank checked the chemical's of the indoor pool, and reconciled their bills. The front door opened and the children did not disappoint. They ran at them.

Callie scooped up Claire. "Hello my darlings!"

Her identical twin Camille was snuggling with Frank grinning. "We missed you!"

Callie hugged her oldest daughter next. "Hi sweetie."

"Hi mom! Hi dad glad you guys are home."

Jackson nodded. "We have soccer tomorrow starting at 9. Cami and Zoe's game is first, then mine at 11, followed by Mollie at 1:30."

"I'll have to put dinner in the crockpot for tomorrow. We'll pack roast beef and pb and j sandwiches for lunch."

The soccer games were fun for them. The whole family was at the field including Joe and Vanessa's kids. Their oldest was Andrew he was born on the same day as Jackson. Then there was Zoe who was born August 20th just 3 weeks before the twins. They all played soccer, except Claire. She liked her music and dance. Frank was proud of all of the children. He cheered as Mollie sprinted to intercept a pass then kick it past the unsuspecting goalie! She was a forward for her Middle School Girls Team which played in the fall. After the game the Hardy's went to the Mall of America for ice cream and a little shopping.

Over the loudspeaker a page was heard. "Attention all patrons could Megan Weeks please report to the security office. Megan Weeks please come to the security office."

Claire tugged on Frank's shirt. "Daddy There's a Megan Weeks in my class at school."

Before Frank could ponder his work phone buzzed. It was followed by Callie's then Joe's. The difference Callie's rang. "Hardy...Yes chief Mclaughlin...Are we initiating CIRG? I'm on scene. I'll authorize the lockdown." She disconnected. "Call the team Joe and get Frank's equipment from our car. We have a missing seven year old girl it could be a pattern from two weeks ago if it is he won't get a second."

Frank his mouth pursed nodded. "I'll get to the security feed establish a hookup. We want every inch of feed analyzed from the last couple hours."

Fenton followed. "I know the chief of security here." He led Callie and Frank through a glass door off the food court.

They found two officers, a detective, and a woman talking animatedly. Callie flashed her badge as well as Frank, and Fenton. Callie snapped. "I'm Callie Hardy Assistant Special Agent in Charge. This is my husband Frank also ASAC. This is SSA Fenton Hardy police liaison. Sergeant and detective this mall is going on lockdown nobody leaves. Get more officers here for the perimeter and crowd control. Our Critical Incident Response Group in conjunction with my husband and I who are co unit chiefs of the criminal investigative division are on point." She gestured. "My husband is on the security feeds until the tech from CIRG arrives. Get my husband anything he needs. Fenton can you coordinate with the PD to establish the perimeter until the lockdown is complete?"

"I can."

Joe brought Frank two large briefcases. Frank took them and followed a security guard to the monitoring room. He saw a large empty table. He pulled out his two laptops. "First I need all of the security footage for the two last hours."

The female looked shocked. "All of it sir?"

"All of it. I need to examine the background frame by frame to see if I can find the little girl." He booted up the first computer followed by the other. Then said. "I also need two video transmitters, a joystick controller, a coax cable, and a programmable park."

Frank turned they were just standing there. He looked at his watch in frustration. "We have a missing little girl. Get me what I need NOW."

That got them moving. Frank started by doing deep runs on the little girls parents. Michael Weeks and Hannah Davis Weeks. Megan was their only child. They lived two streets over from him and Callie. Megan attended the same private school as his son, little girls, nephew, and niece. Michael was CEO of LockLink Technology, his wife Hannah was a homemaker. He had no siblings. The wife's twin sister Hayley who was married to Christopher Blake was CFO of LockLink. She had made the 911 call. They had a 13 year old son Connor. Conner was in the arcade with Megan just before she vanished and was the last one to see her. A second analyst joined Frank. She was an African American female with multi colored dreads. She wore vibrant colors but her work was stellar. Frank had worked another critical incident with her and knew she could handle the rest of the runs and tech. Her name was Tania Boyd.

"Find anything yet?"

Frank turned as Boyd rolled her eyes at the voice. Frank answered SSA Baker. "Not yet. I just did deep runs on the parents,the aunt, and uncle."

The security guards returned with his list of items. Frank quickly and expertly set up his equipment. He started at the arcade and went backwards. "Okay sweetheart let's find you." His phone beeped an incoming. He looked at the display and saw a photo of the missing girl. He began to work. He was acutely aware of Baker watching his and Boyd's every move. He was about to say something but his wife beat him to it.

"Agent Baker go make sure nobody leaves the perimeter. Then assist CIRG with the search."

Callie scowling at her agent leaned over her husband's shoulder. "Anything?"

Boyd answered. "This system is very outdated. I just found the girl walking outside the arcade. You can't see who she's with. I'll start enhancing the image but. It won't help much."

"Okay. Stay on it Special Agent Boyd. Frank let's find Joe and speak to the parents."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone here is the next chapter. Remember that part of the plot was inspired by a Criminal minds episode Seven Seconds. Please review! Amber

Chapter 3

"Grandma what's happening?" Jackson asked. "Where are Grandpa, Mom, Dad, and Uncle Joe?"

Mollie pointed. "Look there's Grandpa! He's with that officer."

They all looked. Fenton was pointing and talking. Laura could see the strain on his face. After several tense minutes he hurried over. "Frank, Joe, Callie, and I are working. A child has gone missing and hasn't left the mall. We're locked in."

Claire's lip trembled. "She's in my class at school and in my dance troop."

Fenton held Claire against him as he guided the group to a small table and pulled another over. It happened to have padded benches along with chairs. They were on the second floor near the food court. "Sweet pea we're doing all we can to find her alright."

"There's Mom and Dad!" Cami started to go towards them.

Fenton gently put his hand on his granddaughter's shoulder. "Not right now Peanut. They're busy."

Callie and Frank both approached two couples. Joe was right behind them. Callie and Frank found Joe's observations of the initial interactions extremely helpful. Joe often picked up on subtle things that had more than once tipped the scales in their favor. Also since Frank and Callie knew Hayley and Michael he would have a blank canvas. There was also an ace in the hole...Fenton Hardy.

Callie approached. "Mr. and Mrs. Weeks we're so sorry this is happening to you."

Michael Weeks was pale. He acknowledged them with a nod. "Frank...Callie our baby."

Callie soothed. "We know. Headquarters saw us on location and assigned us the case. We'll do everything we can."

A man that Frank recognized as Christopher Blake shook hands with her. "Hello, I'm Megan's Uncle Chris this my wife Hayley. Thank you so much it's so hard…"

Callie nodded. She didn't like this man but pushed her discomfort aside. "I'm ASAC Callie Hardy with the FBI. This is my husband Frank also ASAC. This is Frank's brother SSA Joe Hardy."

Frank instinctively stepped over. "We understand Mr. Blake." He then addressed the Weeks, "I know this is difficult but my wife and I would like to speak with you individually."

Hannah gripped her husband's arm tighter. "Please can't I stay with my husband?"

Callie soothed. "It will only be a little while...it's just more efficient. Joe is going to speak to your sister...her husband and their son." Callie put a comforting arm around the worried mother's shoulders." She nodded her consent.

Callie took her to the small security office. She had already put a couple bottles of water in the small fridge there. Hannah took one gratefully. "Megan could need her inhaler she has asthma."

Callie nodded. "I know this is excruciating and may seem invasive but I need to ask you some questions."

* * *

Meanwhile in the security monitoring room Frank sat with the distraught father. "What happened to that other girl that was found murdered? Is there a connection? How can this happen?"

Frank handed him a cup of water. "Nobody expects this to happen to their family. It's even harder with children. Michael would Megan walk off with someone she didn't know?"

"No! We've taught her to not talk to strangers. Which is why this makes no sense. Why didn't anyone see anything?"

Frank noticed the shrillness of his voice. He needed him to focus. Frank gestured. "See that equipment, I am personally scanning the security footage from the mall the minutes before and after Megan went missing. My associate is doing the same. Law enforcement is searching every inch of this mall. Everything that can be done is being done. Right now I need you to answer some questions and stay calm."

* * *

Joe was talking to the boy Conner. "Was anyone following you?"

"No sir." Connor answered.

"Did anyone speak to you or Megan?"

"No sir."

The father said. "He wasn't paying attention agent."

Connor's shoulders stiffened his voice indignant. "I was watching her I swear! We were playing video games."

Hayley sobbed holding her son's hand. "I hate the mall...I used to work retail. Now I wish we never left the house this morning."

Chris put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, "I'm sure your sister feels the same way." He looked at Joe his eyes glistening with tears. "Maybe this is just a big mistake. Megan could just be lost. Have you looked in the bookstore she loves to read...or she could be in the music store she loves dance and music." He turned away quickly after that.

Joe knew they were all upset but something seemed off. He couldn't put his finger on it yet. He gestured to Mitchell and Ashley Reese a married couple that worked on their team. Joe headed toward the security office. He was halfway there when the CIRG K9 give a positive reaction to a trash can. Joe stopped. "Something's in here." After donning gloves, he dumped the contents onto the floor. They found uneaten food, empty drinks, plates, then Joe found a small necklace. Joe held it up to the light. It was 24 carrot gold and the stones were alternating with diamonds and light pink stones in the shape if interlocking hearts. "Looks like pink topaz or sapphire with diamonds."

The team leader of CIRG leaned over Joe's shoulder. "It could be connected we'll bag it just in case."

Joe pulled out the picture of Megan. "It is connected...she's wearing it."

Fenton Hardy came up behind him. "That belongs to the girl?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah the perp must have broken it off."

Fenton knelt. "Son if your looking at a serial offender he wouldn't take the time. This necklace was pulled off the girls neck in anger."

Joe continued to stare at the necklace. "Can you observe the Aunt, Uncle, and their kid. Something's off."

SSA Baker sneered. "Not every family is perfect you know. I interviewed the aunt and uncle they weren't suspicious. They're upset who wouldn't be."

Fenton saw his son's creased brow and replied with a bit of bite in his voice. "It's about perspective. Looking at all the angles is necessary. Take care (Fenton paused to view his badge) SSA Baker developing tunnel vision in this business is dangerous."

Fenton saw the man's turn red with fury, before he could act on it his other son walked over furiously. "Baker why aren't you assisting with the search as ordered?" Frank snapped, gesturing with his hand. "Return to your assignment right now."

Baker through clenched teeth answered. "Yes sir."

Frank scowled into his back giving him an icy glare. He was lucky it was him and not Callie.

Fenton with hands on his hips looked between his boys and inquired. "Who's the asshole?"

Frank still seething answered his father. "I'll fill you in over drinks. What have you found?"

Joe and Fenton both brought him up to speed. Frank nodded. "I'll get permission to search the family home. If something is happening it will tell us more."


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next installment. please read and review. Remember part of the plot is inspired by a Criminal Minds episode Sevem Seconds. Amber

Chapter 4

Callie took Mrs. Weeks back to where her husband was at the empty food court. Frank came a few minutes later to ask about the necklace. Hannah answered. "She found it in the park over a year ago."

Frank asked. "Could we search your home?"

Hannah said. "You can do anything if it finds my daughter Frank."

Mr. Weeks handed Frank his keys. Frank took them and walked away. Callie took a moment to observe. Hannah and Hayley were hugging each other. The father and uncle both looked devastated but were feet apart. The boy was pacing. Something was off?

Callie then looked over across the way to the far corner. There Laura, Vanessa, and the children were talking, playing cards, and doing various activities. Cami and Zoe were playing a complicated hand game. Claire was sitting with her head on the table isolated. 'She has to be worried. Megan is one of her friends. Callie hurried over, sat beside her distraught daughter, and pulled her into a hug. "I love you sweetie."

Claire sniffled. "Mommy have you found her?"

"Not yet. We're looking."

"I know you are. I'm just sad and mad. Is that possible?"

"Yes it certainly is." She ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"I want to help." Claire said.

"I know it's hard. But the best thing you can do is stay here and let your dad and I handle it."

Claire looked up at her mother her eyes narrowed. "Then what are you still doing here? I'm fine. Find her mom!"

Callie kissed her. "Yes mame." She waved at everyone else then headed back to the family they were helping.

Hayley stood up. "Agent."

Callie wasn't acquainted with the sister and asked. "How's Conner Mrs. Blake?"

"He's worried. He loves Megan so much." Hayley turned. "I wish I hadn't left them. I went to get a lighter engraved for my husband's birthday."

"We're doing everything we can." Callie soothed and answered her phone. "Go Frank." She listened "Come to my location. We'll wait for them to call."

* * *

Joe and Fenton pulled up to the Weeks home. "They're practically in Frank and Callie's back yard."

Fenton nodded. "Unnerving for all." They searched the downstairs. "They watched a movie last night. Ah your favorite growing up."

Joe nodded. "Picture perfect."

"That's what worries me." Fenton said. He climbed the stairs. Fenton searched the little girls closet. She had a lot of girl stuff. He closed the door as Joe called out. "She's been wetting the bed."

Fenton headed to the toy box opened it. "Lots of kids that age do." He picked up a couple of stuffed animals.

Joe removed his gloves as he watched his father. Quite suddenly Fenton's demeanor changed. His face hardened to granite. The temperature dropped in the room. Joe was about to ask when his father pulled out a mangled Barbie doll. Joe then felt his own anger rise. "Dad if she's being molested the chances of it being a close family member is high."

Fenton nodded. "That's right." He waited for his son to connect the dots. He could see the gears turning. Joe was muttering to himself thinking. 'He used to do that with his homework. Not so different really.'

Joe spoke. "Dad the necklace. If her father gave it to her she wouldn't have to lie about it. It's not the dad...it's either the cousin or uncle."

Fenton nodded grimly. "Yes and a child can't afford a necklace of precious stones and 24 carat gold either." He pulled out his phone.

* * *

Callie answered when her phone rang. She listened, "Son of a…".

Frank put a soothing hand on her was vibrating with rage. "Get back here ASAP. I want Joe to question the boy." She turned to Frank. "We need to separate the boy and his father into separate rooms now."

Frank didn't ask questions. Only one scenario made his wife this angry. He nodded curtly. They both headed over. "Connor can you come with me for a minute?" Frank asked.

The boy jumped from his chair and followed her husband. Callie went to his father. She looked in his eyes and knew right then. She said. "Christopher could I ask you some questions? It's protocol."

"Of course anything for Megan."

Callie took him to a storage area off the closest store. A table had already been set up per their request for the questioning of witnesses. She gestured. "Have a seat. I'm going to advise you of your Miranda rights. It's procedure."

When she was finished he asked standing with his hands in his pockets. "What do you want to know?"

Frank came in at that point. He could tell by his wife's voice that she meant business. He wondered how she was going to play it? Callie stood in front of him. She was petite but at the moment she didn't look that way. She looked like a lioness about to pounce on an antelope.

"Let's start with this. What are your son's hobbies?" Callie asked.

The father looked surprised baffled even. "Computers and video games."

Callie . "Who are his friends?"

"Kids from school." Now the man sat down as he ran fingers through his hair.

"You live under the same roof and you don't know one of his friends by name?" Frank asked dumbfounded.

"He spends hours on his computer in his room."

Callie walked around the the table but her eyes never left Mr. Blakes. "Has Connor always been this distant or is this behavior new?"

Chris shrugged. "I guess it's always been like this. That's why I don't find it odd."

Frank looked at his wife and got a subtle nod. She needed him to lead. She was going to love this twist. "Well I did some digging and I found out that Connor has a criminal record."

Christopher Blake blinked. "My god! My niece is missing and you are worried about my son shoplifting? That was six months ago he tried to steal a bracelet for a girl he liked."

Callie snapped. "I suppose you didn't find that behavior odd either?"

"He was punished."

Frank said sarcastically. "Well I hope so. It was rather valuable according to the police report. Who was the girl?"

"Who?" Christopher asked.

Callie clarified. "The girl that your son stole for?"

"I don't remember it was six months ago. What does this have to do with Megan?"

Frank jumped in. "Does your son spend a lot of time with her?"

"Of course he loves his cousin. Our families do a lot of things together."

Frank leaned over into the man's personal space. "Does that make you jealous?"

"Of course not why would it?"

Frank snapped. "How is it that you know that your niece likes reading, music, and dance but you don't know anything about your own son."

"I told you!"

Frank interrupted. "Sorry pal. I'm a father I know my son likes comic books, soccer, music, and karate. Our oldest daughter Mollie likes music, soccer, and computer programming. My twin girls one loves dancing, music, reading, and writing, the other plays soccer, swims, and likes computers. Mollie's best friend is Abby. Callie honey who is Jackson's best friends one is our nephew Andrew the other…"

"Phillip." Callie said. "Our twins best friend is their cousin Zoe who is their age, other friends are Sophie, Sierra, Tamara, and your niece."

"Do you have a point agents? My wife knows all this stuff. I'm a CFO. She is the stay at home mom."

Frank put the necklace on the table. "We found this in the trash."

Christopher paled.

Callie with her arms crossed said. "Megan wore that necklace...She told her parents she found it in the Park. But the truth is you gave this to her and told her she was special."

Frank nodded. "You paid with your credit card."

"She's a good girl." Mr. Blake's voice trembled.

"When did it start?" Frank asked his voice laced with hatred.

"When did what start?" Chris asked.

Frank hissed. "The molestation did it start before or after you gave her the necklace?"

Callie said icily. "Because molesters tend to spend more time with the children they're grooming even ignoring their own. Hence why you know nothing about your own son!"

"This is outrageous!" Their suspect stood up knocking over his chair.

Frank stood nose to nose with him. "You just couldn't help yourself could you?"

Christopher stepped back pointing at Frank. "You're both crazy! I'm done with this!"

Frank snapped. "Why her!"

"I'm not listening to this!"

Frank's voice rose a little louder. But it was still controlled. He had this man on the brink. "When did it start, after she started wetting the bed and locking herself into her room is that when you started molesting her?"

"I won't put up with this."

Frank pushed. "She knew you! Trusted you! That's worse! Your own niece. All those pretty girls! Yet you focused on her! What changed?" Frank clipped towering over the man.

"You have lost your minds!"

"Is she no longer your preferred age?" They were once again nose to nose.

"I told you!"

Frank interrupted over his outburst. "Did she get to be too old for you!"

Outraged Christopher Blake yelled. "NO!" He stepped back and whispered. "No…"

Callie kept her face stoney but was gripping the back of a chair. Her heart ached and she felt nauseous.

Blake sat hard in the chair Frank had vacated. "I would never hurt Megan. I may have done things you can't understand. But I would never do this. This is the worst day of my life."

Callie leaned over. "You hurt her enough you sick bastard." She wanted to punish him! It was petty she knew but didn't care. "Do you want a cigarette?"

"I quit over a month ago."

Callie blinked. Frank saw her expression. They both came to the same conclusion simultaneously. Frank put cuffs on Mr. Blake and asked an officer to stand guard.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter. it is the last of the story that was inspired by the Criminal Minds episode Seven Seconds. Thanks for the reviews. Amber

Chapter 5

Fenton was speaking to the officer and agents looking after the family. Fenton hoped the interview with the uncle would help. He saw Callie and Frank. Their body language spoke volumes.

Fenton followed them his eyes watching as Callie as they approached the family. Her movements were precise. She stood next to her query. "Hayley I need to talk to you."

Hannah looked abashed and surprised at Callie's crisp tone. "Why?"

Callie took Hayley's arm. "Come with me."

Laura had her twin granddaughters using her lap as a pillow. Vanessa had her own daughter sleeping in her lap. Mollie, Jackson, and Andrew had each put three chairs together and were curled up snoozing. From Laura's vantage point she watched as Callie took one of the red headed women to the side and walked closer to them. Laura rarely got to see any of her loved ones in work mode. She heard Callie ask. "Mrs. Blake you used to work in retail?"

Laura's gaze fell to the missing child's father as he asked Frank . "What's going on? Anything you have to ask can be asked around us."

Intrigued Laura watched the Aunt's reaction to Callie's question. "So what?"

When Callie crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, Laura shivered. Callie's voice carried to where they were sitting. "You mentioned it earlier. What you didn't mention is that you used to work _here_ at _this_ mall."

Laura saw how the girl Callie was speaking to was shuffling her feet and immediately thought; that woman is lying. Callie interrupted her voice reverberated waking the older of the sleeping children. "You know this mall like the back of your hand. Earlier you separated from the others."

Laura's eyes widened as she realized the implications of what her daughter-in-law said. Her heart broke as her mirror image and the missing child's mother Hannah yelled! "What's happening?"

Her son Frank tried to soothe her. "Mame Callie is getting information."

"Information about Chris or Connor?"

Laura was amazed that her husband and the other agent could control the enraged father. He tried to go past them but Fenton and agent Mitchell Reese held onto him.

The female agent flanked Frank soothing the mother. "Did you find Megan?" Hannah begged.

Jackson whispered to Andrew. "My mom is mad!"

Andrew his eyes wide nodded. He whispered "no shit Sherlock!"

Mollie whispered. "I hate that look on Mom! The I know you did it and you're going to tell me look! Resisting is useless."

Laura put a finger to her lips for silence. She pointed a single finger to Andrew who shrank into his seat. He knew his use of a bad word had not gone unnoticed. She looked over her grandson's head and realized that Vanessa saw it too. There was a fierceness on Callie's face you rarely saw. That is when Hannah shrieked to her sister. "Hayley do you know something?"

Michael took it a step further. "Christ! Hayley what did you do?"

Hayley tried to keep her expression impassive but it didn't work. She looked around wildly for a moment.

Callie read her instantly. "Try it I dare you."

Hayley composed herself and Callie took her arm. "Let's go."

The parents of the missing girl started screaming and fighting Frank, both Agent Reese's, and Fenton. The scene was both heartbreaking and infuriating. The younger children all sat up sleepily. Laura got a good look at Callie. Her mouth was a thin line and there were angry tears in her eyes. Laura watched the group as her son Frank soothed. When order was established Laura met her husband's gaze. After 40 years of marriage they could communicate without words. Fenton gave her a curt nod and he too walked the same path as Callie.

It took him to the employee lounge. Fenton went and bought a soda. Callie was about to interrogate the Aunt. She was advising her of her Miranda rights and finished when the machine dispensed his drink. He stood off to the side to observe. If Callie needed it he'd help. His wife did not want Callie alone. She had correctly read her body language. He just hoped this woman didn't lawyer up.

"What did you do with Megan?" Callie snapped.

Hayley with narrowed eyes hissed. "How dare you ask me that!"

Callie crossed her arms. "You and your husband have been playing the happy family but you've actually been separated. How else could you not know he quit smoking a month ago?"

With pressed lips the woman snapped. "My marriage isn't your business. We're working things out!"

Callie turned away from her a moment with her arms crossed. She saw Fenton in the corner and acknowledged him with a look. His presence steadied her. She whipped around. "Did you honestly think that getting rid of Megan would stop your husband's sick urges?"

"You aren't making any sense agent."

Fenton smiled inwardly at the woman's eyes shifting from side to side and her clasped hands placed on the table. The woman's knuckles were white. The response and reaction were telling. It wasn't going to take long. Fenton thought to himself 'be strong Callie.'

Callie leaned forward her hands on the table. "You took a sweet, beautiful, vulnerable little girl!"

"I have not!"

Fenton narrowed his eyes with disgust and anger. 'You're going to pay for this because, you are causing my girl to relive her own horror by dragging this out. Callie you've got this sweetheart.' He silently encouraged and watched as Callie crossed the room. Her steps measured and true.

Callie retrieved the doll that was found and held it up in the wretched woman's face. "Do you see this? This is how Megan sees herself. This is how she feels. Dirty! Disgusting! She hates herself because of your husband. He molested her and took her innocence!" She slammed the doll on the table.

Hayley's flinch and refusal to look at the doll made Fenton smile. Her answer was pathetic.

"You're crazy! How can you possibly suggest?"

"Look at me!" Callie's voice was filled with disgust, righteous anger, and command all at once. Fenton had to struggle to not to show any emotion. He couldn't be more proud especially when Hayley looked up at her wincing.

Callie with venom in every word hissed, "Do you have any idea how much it hurts when a child is molested or raped? They don't understand it. They can't comprehend it. It just hurts...it's excruciating! Do you know how confused Megan feels? How terrified she is, while your husband fulfills his sick needs."

Hayley hissed. "That's a lie!"

Fenton winced, 'that one stung!' He thought to himself, 'Callie keep pushing don't let her breathe. Keep aiming for the fences.'

Callie slammed both her hands on the table leaning over Hayley her eyes lethal. "It's not a lie! Those nights when Megan would sleep over at your house, your husband would sneak into her room, and tell her to not make a sound. But she did believe me I know. She would have cried out, whimpered, begged; and you ignored it! _You_ chose to protect a monster! Your husband has always had these urges Hayley. He can't change. Megan is your twin sister's little girl! A loving mother would have reported this to the police! Instead you were selfish sacrificing two children over a sick perverted man! Have you considered what your son's life will now be like without you? Have you even tried to imagine Megan's pain! All you thought about was preserving your family's image. All you thought about was yourself and your shame."

"Stop! This isn't true! This can't be happening!"

Fenton couldn't believe the woman actually tried covering her ears.

Callie without a drop of sympathy snapped. "It is happening Hayley! You took her! Did you duct tape her mouth too! Megan can die! That's what you want isn't it! Now you're caught, you and your sick husband. If Megan dies so are you! I'm going to make sure the US attorney takes you straight to the death chamber! Your husband is a sick disgusting man an animal, but you're worse! You have one chance! One! That is to tell me where she is right now before she dies. Where is she?"

When Hayley whispered a location. Fenton pulled out his phone and called his sons.

Frank and Joe sprinted with agents to the storage area. They immediately started clearing. Frank snapped. "Search every inch boys and girls!"

Joe was opening a series of metal lockers. The third one he opened he snapped. "Megan! Here she is get the medics!"

Frank dropped down on his knees as Joe placed the little girl onto the ground. "There's no pulse. Joe open her airway." He started compressions with one hand. Joe did breaths. Frank trusted his wife and Reese's to bring her parents. He prayed. "Come on Megan breathe!"

The medics came in and started working on her. Frank said a prayer. The door slammed open. "Megan!" Hannah wailed.

Michael urged. "Sweetheart please! Wake up!"

Frank almost lost hope but at last Megan coughed and the heart monitor started beeping a rhythm. Frank smiled at his wife. She returned it. Joe hugged her.

The patrons were released. Frank, Callie, and Joe headed to the food court. They found their loved ones. Jackson, Mollie, and Andrew were awake. Frank picked up a sleeping Claire. Callie clung to Mollie her tears barely in check. Mollie said. "Mommy don't be sad you found her."

Callie kissed her. "Sweetheart I'm very happy and very blessed." She then went to pick up a sleeping Camille.

Joe hugged Vanessa and his boy. Then picked up Zoe. "Let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next update! Cherylan, Erin, and candylou thanks for reviewing. Amber

Chapter 6

After Frank put the children to bed he joined his wife in their bedroom. She looked drained and he knew why. This case had hit too close to home for her. He listened to the record of Hayley's questioning. Callie never wavered but the toll had been great. He held her close as her emotions finally broke free. Her body shook with bitter sobs as the composure that she had maintained finally snapped. She cried for a long time. All he could do was hold her.

"One more year."

Frank knew what she meant her contract for the FBI would be met. He murmured. "We'll get there baby."

"God! That doll! Then when she said that's a lie! For a second just a second I was in my room in Buffalo…"

Frank soothed. "Nobody can understand the pain unless they've lived it. You not only lived it you survived it. Now we're home safe my love. Our children are safe. Megan is safe. I know you're hurting sweetheart. We saved her."

"I know it. You filed the report right?"

Frank nodded. "Submitted electronically 30 minutes ago."

Callie smiled. "Good. We should be hearing from the prosecutor shortly then."

Frank held up a bottle of wine a questioning look on his face. Callie held up her hand. "No thanks I'm still nauseous."

Concerned Frank put the bottle down. "Sweetheart is anything else bothering you?"

Callie rested her head against his chest. "This one hurt more, because she should have been protected by her aunt. She knew and did nothing. It makes me so angry."

He wasn't surprised. Callie had been molested and raped by her Uncle, her own parents chose to defend him instead of protecting her. "We will make sure her aunt and uncle are punished." Frank soothed.

Callie's phone rang. She looked at the display. "Vince...what? I did not! Send that to us by fax please. There will be more evidence for both cases against the Blake's by Monday, Megan is seeing a forensic psychologist Tuesday. Agent Baker wasn't authorized to interrogate or write any reports. He was assigned to the search and perimeter. He was not present during either of the confessions. Both are on record and will hold up. I'll get every piece of evidence believe me counselor, and I will be reprimanding this agent in the morning."

Frank was frowning. "What happened?"

"Agent Baker added an addendum to our report, it practically contradicts Christopher Blakes confession. He stated that Chris Blake was under duress but acted normally. His defense attorney has filed a motion for dismissal."

"So we remind him that he violated orders and as such has compromised this case. SOP requires a mandatory investigation, and it is at the team leaders discretion to allow an agent in the field while under said investigation." Annoyance was in every word he spoke.

"He needs a kick in the ass Frank. He gets a 30 day suspension minimum, a demotion, and a reprimand placed permanently in his personnel file. If Blake skates I'll skin Baker alive!"

Frank patted her arm. "I'll send Baker the message to report on Monday 800 hours."

Monday morning Callie was waiting in her and Frank's shared office. They were waiting for SSA Baker. Callie was drumming her fingers on her desk. "He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago." Callie snapped.

Frank looked at his watch. They had a new case briefing at 9. Frank had called him and emailed him that he had a mandatory meeting in their office at 800 hours. There was a knock on the door. Frank answered. "Come in."

SSA Scott Baker walked in. "Don't we have a briefing?"

Callie bristled. "You were told to report to this office at 0800 hours."

"I was finalizing my report on the…"

"You were NOT in this office? Or logged onto the network Agent." Frank interrupted his voice conveying his annoyance. "You didn't enter our division until five minutes ago."

"The case briefing isn't until nine! Why do I have to report early? Can't keep up with the paperwork?" He sneered.

Frank with contempt. "You think it's okay to violate orders Baker? 800 hours means 800 hours. We have our reasons for this meeting. The reports about the Megan Weeks abduction and the defendants Mr. and Mrs. Blake were filed last night by me at 2022. At precisely 2108 you added an addendum to the report of an interview of Mr. Blake."

"What's wrong with that?"

Callie stood up hands on her hips glaring at him, "Neither I or my husband authorized you to do any interviews during the course of that case or gave you any directive to write any reports or change ours. I gave you direct orders to secure the perimeter then assist CIRG with the search. My husband told you once to return to the search. Orders are not optional! You violated not one but three direct orders. The latest when you failed to report as ordered. This is insubordination. As a result of your actions you have compromised the case. The defense for Mr. Blake has filed a motion to dismiss the charges against him."

"That's bogus!"

Callie walked briskly around her desk. She stood directly in front of him. Her chin up and her voice furious. She may only be five foot two inches but that didn't matter. "Are you an attorney Agent Baker? Both Frank and I are! Your stupidity and insubordination has jeopardized Megan Weeks case for justice regarding her uncle. Your credentials and your tenure with the bureau mean nothing when a case is just a collar. The victims we stand for have to matter! We are sworn to protect the United States Constitution and its citizens no matter where we are or who we are dealing with. You have a problem with me and my husband as co unit chiefs you keep it away from a case and to yourself!"

"Don't lecture me about civic duty! You aren't going to hang your screw ups on me bitch."

Callie corrected. "That is chief bitch and you are suspended without pay for thirty days! You've been demoted to SA effective immediately. There will be an official internal investigation; additionally, a reprimand will be placed in your personnel file."

"Bull shit!" He started to rush her.

Frank stepped over keeping him from striking his wife. "You just made it sixty. Your badge and weapons now Special Agent Baker. Say one more word and the suspension will become a termination."

Baker slapped both items onto the desk and slammed the door as he exited. He was already drafting the complaint he would file! No hussey and her whipping dog would best him and ruin his rep! He had connections damn them both!

Frank gathered his laptop for the briefing. He was thoroughly steamed. He gave his wife a sideways glance, her face was red. He watched as she picked up the paper files taking her frustration out on them. He knew from experience to let her stew.

* * *

Joe was at his desk talking to two agents that he had worked with since he finished the academy. They were a married couple Supervisory Special Agents Mitchell and Ashley Reese. They had 3 kids and had a lot of experience. Joe liked them a lot. Across the way SSA Gary Todd who usually partnered with SSA Baker (or as Joe referred to him SSA Jackass) was sipping his coffee. They heard a door slam and all looked up. Joe stayed seated as Baker kicked the wall in fury and stomped down the stairs. Gary stood up. "Where are you going? We have a briefing."

"Ask the hussy and her lap dog!" Baker pointed to Frank and Callie's office.

Joe stood up bristling, "Watch your mouth Scott!"

Baker sneered at Joe giving him a shove. "You, your brother, and his slut wife think because your father is a god of law enforcement can go straight to the top! Everyone knows that the only thing she's good for is…"

Mitchell grabbed Joe by the arms to keep him from launching himself at Baker as Joe furiously snapped through clenched teeth. "Don't finish that sentence you piece of shit."

Gary Todd grabbed Baker to keep him in check as Ashley Reese stepped between the furious men. "Enough boys. Joe cool it...Scott listen! If you do finish that statement I'll file a sexual harassment complaint against you myself. Respect is earned and is a two way street."

Mitchell said more calmly. "Ball is in your court Scott, it's your play. You choose to sink or swim." He still had a tight grip on Joe.

Callie's voice sliced through the air. "Briefing now! Baker as discussed."

Frank closed the office door with a bang. Joe saw their identical looks of fury. He was fully aware that they had seen everything that had just happened. Joe was the first to hit the steps to the meeting room. He could only guess what was said behind that closed door. Whatever it was had them both pissed.

Joe sat arms crossed. "Don't ask me to apologize. I won't…"

For ten humming seconds the tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Then Callie burst out laughing. Joe scowled. "What?"

"Just reminds me of some old times. We are going to be working with an Agent down for a bit. I haven't decided if I want him back in the unit or put in a transfer for him."

"It won't feel like it." Joe muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait! I have been swamped at work. I hope all is well for all my faithful readers. Here is the next installment of Dejavu. Amber

Chapter 7

Vanessa was working from her townhouse in Alexandria. She enjoyed being home with their children. Just 3 weeks after she and Joe had returned from their honeymoon her mother had been diagnosed with terminal pancreatic cancer. She liked to reflect and had tons of pictures but it wasn't the same. She heard her security system chime. That meant that her husband was home. She went towards the door. The kids would likely get there first. She watched as Joe put his firearm in the gun safe by the door. He had another safe in their room which is where he would put his clutch piece. He hugged Zoe and kissed her cheek. Andrew grinned. How was the day?"

Joe chuckled. "What you would classify as boring. He smiled. "Hello sweetheart."

Vanessa raised an eyebrow. "Boring?"

"Remember the kid from the mall? Her uncle might be able to get off on a technicality because one of our team members went rouge. He added to the report, violated direct orders, which compromised the investigation. He earned himself a 60 day rip, a demotion, and a tongue lashing from Callie and Frank. I wouldn't wish that tongue lashing on anyone. It's more personal for Callie and hurts her more."

Vanessa moved into his arms. "It has to and luckily she has all of us. She is the single bravest person I know. That says a lot you guys, and your father risk your lives everyday. I don't know where she gets her courage from."

Joe kissed her tenderly. "For me, Frank, and dad it's in our blood. Callie is smart, tough, and has a good nose. Crimes against children affected her so much."

"I made a roast in the crock pot."

Joe kissed her. "Smells great."

* * *

Two weeks later

Frank was sound asleep next to his wife when his work phone rang. Frank rolled over to check the display. Callie's phone remained silent which meant it was not concerned with the unit. He dialed and was surprised when it was the director himself. "ASAC Hardy."

Frank sat up. "Yes director?"

"There has been a breach of datafiles at the US Marshals office for the witness protection program. They can't find the leak and plug it."

Frank asked. "Did they put out a blanket, or…"

"Frank I don't have a clue what they have tried. I just know that you are the best and only chance of saving the network. Right now 80 witness locations and IDs have been compromised. We need to plug the leak, repair the damage, and find the ones responsible."

Frank was already sitting up. "Which server was hacked into? Do they know that?"

"Unclear. Frankly you probably need to go in cold and see what you find."

"You realize that this is going to take months of work right? I have to visit each server's mainframes. I should have security measures in place within 72 hours. Tracking the source may be difficult."

Callie had sat up and turned on the light. She was watching Frank curiously. When he hung up she asked. "Tech issues at the office?"

Frank put on his robe. "No the marshals have had a major breach in the witness protection network. Eighty classified ID's and locations have been compromised so far. I have to go plug the leak and follow the crumbs."

Callie groaned. "Which means you have to go to each of the mainframes scattered across the country. Pace yourself dear….you tend to get tunnel vision. Remember to eat, sleep, and take breaks."

Frank leaned over and kissed her. "I promise."

Callie packed his suitcase. Frank was studying flights to determine the most efficient way to hit the mainframes as quickly as possible. It was sunrise before they both knew it. Callie woke the kids up for school. It was the last week. They attended a private k-12 school system St. Stephen's St. Agnes (SSSAS). Mollie was a 7th grader at the Middle School. Jackson was a fourth grader. The twin girls were in second. Callie and Frank both struggled with deciding if they wanted their children to attend public versus private schools. For Callie the fact that her grandfather had written she attend a public school is what saved her. But since she and Frank were very involved and loving parents they did their research. They knew they were coming to the DC area. They decided that their kids going to the same school network would only benefit them. They also had a custom home built in Alexandria. Callie as a wedding gift to Joe and Vanessa purchased them a townhome. Ironically it was a new complex; Callie purchased three. So you had the Radley's, and two Hardy families in the complex. It was very close to the metro which was great for commuting. Callie had breakfast ready for all of them when Frank came down with his suitcases. It did not go unnoticed by the children.

Jackson said. "Daddy where are you and mom going now?"

Frank kissed his son's forehead. "Mom is staying here. Daddy has to go on assignment."

Mollie narrowed her eyes. "Must be a big computer problem if they're asking you. If it wasn't a computer problem mom and the team would go."

Frank couldn't get anything by her. She was as his father joked the female version of him. She loved school, computers, and soccer. He found out that she had learned how to encrypt and knew computer code. She took a special math class that allowed her to learn at her pace since sixth grade. She was currently working on algebra 2 content. Frank was extremely proud but also terrified of the prospect. "Yes it is. I don't know how long it is going to take once I have fixed the problem; I'll be working from the main offices."

Mollie said. "Daddy is this for the FBI or are you fixing someone else's mess?"

Callie had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud. "Sweetie mommy and daddy can't tell you everything we do, where we go, or why. That's for safety reasons."

Jackson piped up. "Classified."

Callie nodded. "Which means it's important."

Claire's lip trembled. "Daddy I don't want you to go."

Frank hugged her. "I don't want to either sweet pea. There isn't anyone else with a high enough clearance that can do this." Claire was gifted with her mother's natural music abilities. She also loved dance. Unlike her other siblings she wouldn't go near a soccer ball if her life depended on it. She liked pretty girly things, was introverted, loved to read, and write.

Cami crossed her arms. "Why?" She too was on the verge of tears but hers were angry. She too had a knack for computers. He saw her looking over Mollie's shoulder once. Cami had his brains, Joe's athletic ability, and his mother's short fuse. Both girls were practically replicas of their mother but were going to be taller than her. Josh estimated their height between 5'6 and 5'7. Mollie was the one who inherited her mother's petite build.

Frank knelt down to Cami's level. "Peanut, Mommy and Daddy find people who break the law. Sometimes you have people who see the crimes called witnesses. There are times when witnesses need to be protected." He hugged her tightly.

Jackson frowned. "I thought the US Marshals do that."

Callie squeezed his hand. "Not always."

Mollie narrowed her eyes. "It's the witnesses protection program isn't it. Somebody hacked it and you have to fix it because you are the Merlin of computer coding and hacking."

Frank finished his oatmeal. "I'll skype tonight alright guys." He hugged them all. "Love you be good for your mom." He whispered in Mollie's ear. "Don't say any of that at school please." He kissed her forehead. The kids stayed in the kitchen.

Callie walked with Frank to the gun safe in the hall. She watched as he pulled out his primary weapon and put it in his holster. Like her he preferred the shoulder harness. His secondary was already in his ankle holster and came from their bedroom gun safe. They were creatures of habit. Callie's primary weapon was in the bedroom safe and her secondary was in the hall. They both insisted on fingerprint access. Callie didn't know why but she felt anxious. They had both been on separate assignments in the past. She chastised herself. Frank was very capable.

He pulled her into a loving embrace. "Call me if you need to talk my love. The last couple of cases have been tough, the Weeks case still isn't resolved, and who knows what will come up next."

He knew her so well. The tenderness and understanding in his voice almost broke her. Almost...she wasn't going to worry him by breaking down now. "I will. I love you be safe and call me when you land." Indulging herself she kissed him avidly. Her arms clinging to him.

Frank reluctantly pulled back. "I will." He walked out to the garage and pulled out of the driveway just as his father's car drove up. Frank stopped briefly and rolled down the window. His father did the same.

"Where are you going?"

"To find out who hacked into the US Marshals Witness Protection Program database, perform a fix, and keep it from happening again."

Fenton Hardy whistled. "Quite an undertaking. I haven't heard a thing. That's going to hold you up a bit."

"I'm going to the different servers to find the access point. Once I find that, I'll be able to encrypt, code, and fix it. I might not be able to track the person but I'll try."

"Good Luck. I know Callie has to go to the office. I'm dropping your kiddos to school."

"Appreciated. Dad keep an eye out the last case really hit her hard. There is a possibility of the guy getting off on a technicality. She won't admit it but it gets to her."

"I will be careful son."

Fenton parked in the driveway he knew the kids would not need to leave for another hour.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Here is the next update. I hope you enjoy. Been busy with kids and my mom is having health problems. Happy reading and please review if you are enjoying the sequel to Secrets and Lies. Amber This is the updated version of Chapter 8**

Chapter 8

Callie was in her office the next day. She received an order from the director to come to his office. Callie closed her computer and reported. She had just received the lab results from the linen in the Blake's home. The guest bedroom had blood droplets on the sheets that belonged to Megan along with semen that belonged to Christopher. Clothing that had been analyzed from the hamper of the Week's home found the same semen. Both of Megan's parents gave statements that the clothing had been taken with the child to the Blake's home. She stopped at the receptionist. "ASAC Callie Hardy as requested."

"You can go in Mame."

Callie opened the door. Her boss Deputy Director Gray was at his desk. Also in the room sitting was a man about the age of Fenton Hardy. He had silver hair was slim, but fit. He had a stern expression on his face. Callie nodded. "Good morning director. I have a verbal update for the Christopher Blake case if you require it."

"Not at this time ASAC Hardy. I am conferencing in your husband, since this concerns you both."

Callie sat, sipped her tea, and waited for the video call. Callie sat legs crossed wearing black pants and boots, a green blouse, and a black blazer. When her husband came onto the screen her heart skipped a few beats. She narrowed her eyes and said. "You skipped breakfast!"

Her husband looked surprised then appropriately abashed. "Just how do you know that?"

Callie cocked an eyebrow. 'Her expression was priceless and she looked amazing!' He had only been gone 24 hours but it seemed like years.

Director Gray said. "Let's get to it. Frank is working on a very sensitive assignment."

It didn't take long for the purpose of the meeting to become clear. Director Gray listened to the Executive Assistant Director for Criminal Investigations concerns but at the end of the meeting the reprimand and demotion of SA Baker remained and he had to complete his suspension. SA Baker had achieved nothing but irritating her, Frank, and the assistant director. In fact Frank suggested his transfer to avoid any favoritism or bias. Gray immediately transferred him to the finance division.

Callie's headache was now a full blown migraine making her nauseated. She returned to her office to seek her migraine medicine. She just found her purse when Joe stepped in. "What did…" he stopped mid sentence. Instead he approached her desk concerned. "Are you alright?"

Callie couldn't answer him. She went into the small bathroom attached to her office. A perk that she was very thankful for at the moment and became viciously ill.

Joe was both concerned and baffled. Callie was pale and now sick. Her phone ringing went unanswered. Moments later his phone rang. Knowing his brother was on the other end only increased his worry. He answered. "Frank what happened she's physically ill?"

Callie came out then. "Joe that better be my husband you're speaking with! It's just a migraine."

Joe spoke on the other line. "I'll take care of her. Jerk needs a serious attitude adjustment. He filed a formal complaint unbelievable!"

Callie rolled her eyes for form. But was grateful. She said adding bite to her voice. "I'm standing right here."

Joe disconnected. "You look a little peaked."

"I have a migraine!"

"I'd have a headache too after that meeting. Are you okay to drive home?"

Callie nodded. "I'll be fine."

Joe raised both eyebrows.

Callie threw up her hands. "Okay fine! You can take me home and pick me up in the morning! You'd better NOT be late."

October 10th

Callie was finalizing reports when Joe came in after knocking. "VICAP just sent this over. Six girls between 14 and 17 have been found dead in Maryland and Virginia. Four were taken from the DC Metro area, 1 from Alexandria, another from Waldorf Maryland. It's a very wide area geographically."

Frank came in from his computer room which had a connecting door to the office. He had heard part of the conversation. "How are they linked were they taken or killed at the same time?"

Joe shook his head no. "The bodies have been found in rural areas within the same geographic areas mainly in rural Maryland, but that's not what links them. The girls according to autopsy have had their throats slashed and have had a placenta inside them, they are also tattooed with this insignia." It was a picture of a raven flying over flames in a circle.

Callie sucked in her breath. "We need to brief Nancy and Ned's team. This could be another branch of income! These poor kids have been raped and forced to give birth in captivity? Have any babies been recovered?"

"Nothing found." Joe said.

Callie with grim determination. "Let's dig into this. Get the team together for a briefing."

The newest member of their team was SSA Matthew Collins. He was seasoned with the bureau and a forensic psychologist. He was smart and had a heart of gold. He was married. His wife had two children from a previous marriage. He loved them like his own. Frank accessed the file electronically and started the briefing. "Okay team, we have a serial killer that is an Ephebophile. Which means he is attracted to girls between the ages of 14 and 19. He is raping them and when they get pregnant forces them to give birth. The girls shortly after are killed by slitting the throat. We are working to get all the bodies of the girls here for our medical examiner. We need to interview the families of these girls. See if there is any overlap, there probably won't be. However; we can't cross it off until after questioning."

SSA Michael Reese sat up and said. "He would have to have someplace isolated to do this. If he has multiple girls they're going to make noise."

His wife Ashley nodded. "He also needs medical equipment. There needs to be someone with medical knowledge. There are so many angles."

Callie nodded. "Agreed, this is going to be a joint operation of sorts. The Nickerson's are going to be working a different tangent but there will be overlap. Once this leaks to the media it is going to cause a frenzy. Our job is focusing on the children for now. Frank sweetheart I don't have to tell you how to work your magic. Call us if you find anything. Joe with me, we are going to see the families in Alexandria and Waldorf. Connor pair up with Todd, Reese's same thing, each pair take two families in the DC area. Find out what these girls were doing the day they vanished. We need more!"

Frank added. "I'll do a search for missing girls/kidnappings within the geographic area as well. If I find anything hot I'll forward it to you."

Joe and Callie both went to the home of Beth Holmes. She was a pretty girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. Her father opened the door to them. Callie flashed her credentials. "Mr. Holmes, ASAC Callie Hardy, this is SSA Joe Hardy. We would like to speak to you regarding your daughter. We're sorry for your loss."

The man looked pale and his lip trembled. "I still can't get my head around it. The police couldn't tell me anything."

Joe sat at the table where the man took them. It was in his kitchen. It was cozy, clean, and quiet. "You also have a son correct?"

"I do...he's at practice. Their mother is gone. She died of cancer 3 years ago. I'm retired military a Captain in the navy. The police can't find anything."

Callie soothed. "Captain your daughter is one of 6 girls that have been found in rural Virginia and Maryland. I can't give you details but there is a pattern. Can you remember the day she went missing or the days before."

"I go over it in my mind constantly. I write in a journal every detail I can think of. I want to know who did this. My girl was a jewel, shy around boys, but a good girl. We were close...so close now she's gone. It was terrible not knowing if she was alive or dead, but I wish she was still here. She brought so much joy."

Callie took the grieving father's hand. "I'm so sorry. We want to help you find the answers. Anything you can tell us will be helpful."


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next update for Deja Vu. Remember I am editing this myself. I know I'm not perfect but I am trying to do better. Amber

Chapter 9

Six weeks went by and the team worked tirelessly. The case had been leaked to the press from somebody. Ned Nickerson and Callie had been doing daily press conferences. Frank found 3 other girls that had been taken from the area that matched the profile. Frank noticed that the girls were not poor; in fact, they were from middle/upper class families. The girls were all caucasian. The Chief ME called. Frank picked up. "Hello Dr. Wallace, how are you?"

"The girls were very well fed, the only thing I can tell upon exam is that they did not have much sun exposure. They were all killed within minutes of giving birth because the placentas were still inside them. I was able to get DNA profiles of the children from the core blood. There are multiple fathers ASAC Hardy. The knife wounds are consistent. They appear to be the same weapon, depth, and force. In my expert medical opinion only one person is actually killing the girls."

Frank nodded. "This gives more weight of it being a group. Thank you Dr. Wallace!" He then dialed another number from memory. "Nancy how are you? Question have we found a purpose or manifesto of this group yet? The leader is called Raven, it's unusual they haven't reached out specifically to the media yet. They're like ghosts. Frustrating...I agree when we get them Callie's buying the drinks. Thank you." Frank stood up and burst through his computer room door. Callie was at her desk studying data. "We need a briefing now. I just got the ME reports, and labs back."

Callie called Joe's desk. "Round table now." She was staring at her husband. A plethora of emotions was evident on his face. "What is it?"

"There is one killer and multiple fathers."

Callie walked briskly down the hall to their meeting room. "We need to run this by Collins. So someone in this group is a serial killer. We need to profile that, and we need to profile this group."

Frank loaded up the board for the team. "First, the ME has determined that the knife wounds on the girls necks is consistently the same weapon and performed most likely by the same person. The twist, there are multiple fathers. Six different men fathered the girls babies. The births were confirmed to be all live. So we have six babies out there and we don't know where they are. We have DNA profiles but until we find one we are not going to know. The first victim was killed 6 months ago. The group is taking girls approximately every three months. The one thing we need to add is that the children don't have a lot of exposure to sunlight."

Joe hissed through clenched teeth, "Sick fucks! Those poor kids."

Frank nodded acknowledging his brother. Then addressed the group. "I'm running like crimes nationwide. This could be an illegal adoption ring, a sex trafficking ring, or both. I'm cross referencing adoptions based on the timelines from when the initial six disappeared. We'll ask or subpoena the DNA of the newborns once a list is compiled. We are going to find these animals and bring them down."

Dinner at the Hardy house was very subdued. Mollie finally had enough and slammed her fork down onto the table. "What's wrong? Everyone is stewing and chewing and it really sucks."

Claire's lip trembled and she sobbed. " Why are people so mean." She stood up from the table abruptly.

Cami with her eyes on her sister put her fork down. "I'm not hungry." She reached for Claire's hand and they started for the door.

Frank looked at his wife in alarm. They both started to speak but Jackson was faster. "Don't let those bullies get the best of you. Don't give them the satisfaction of upsetting you. They were mean...they were wrong but we don't know why. Until we do let's assume they are acting out for a reason."

Cami who was the more outspoken of the two said. "Jackass you just had to say something didn't you!"

"Camille Lynn! Don't call your brother names!" Frank said firmly.

Mollie nodded. "He's your big brother and he loves you so yes. If you guys are being picked on or bullied you bet your ass it's going through him and Andrew! Are they bullying Zoe too?"

Claire snapped between sobs tears streaming down her face. "Yes they broke her Grandma Andrea's locket ripped it off her neck then stomped on it! Said that your lying Auntie could pay for a better one. But Zoe doesn't want a better one!"

Both girls started crying. Frank stood up and guided them to the living room. He knew Mollie would clean up without prompting. Callie sat beside Camille on one sofa and Frank beside Claire on the other. Jackson sat on a chair. Frank held Claire's hand and asked. "What happened?"

Camille closed her eyes and shook her head. "They tripped us but only Claire fell, that's when one of them pushed me down. Then they poured ice water on us, and said mean things."

Callie hugged Camille to her. "About the two of you and Zoe?"

Claire sobbed onto Frank's chest. "No about you mommy."

Jackson leaned forward. "I saw everything it was pure luck that Andrew was in the bathroom. A boy tripped them Claire fell, and when Cami kept her balance they pushed her. They said some really mean stuff. Then the other boy who looked like him poured water over their heads. Zoe saw it and told them to knock it off. One ripped the necklace off Zoe laughed and said it was a piece of garbage. Then the other one pushed her. He said that her Auntie could afford better. I went over, picked it up, and demanded they apologize. They laughed and said. "We don't listen to a whores son. I don't know their full names, they're in 3rd grade. It was wrong. I reported it to Dr. Kline. He gave the girls dry shirts from the store. I have the pieces of the locket. Maybe Uncle Sean can fix it."

Frank held up his hand. "What are the boys names?"

"They're called Marshall and Brian. That's all I know."

Cami bit her lip. "One called mommy a liar and a criminal. It's stupid to get upset! Mommy doesn't lie! She fights criminals!" Angry tears were streaming down her face.

Claire looked up. "Daddy what does perjury mean? The boy said mommy did perjury."

Frank finally put it together. His wife was soothing Cami which was taking her full attention. "Jack go get your sister."

Frank waited it only took five minutes. Mollie sat on the edge of the other chair. "What's up?"

Callie for the first time saw Mollie. She gave Frank a quizzical look. He couldn't tell them everything not without Callie's permission so he had to tread very carefully. "Guys you understand what mom and I do right?"

Mollie nodded. "You catch bad guys, they go to court, they're found guilty, and go to prison."

Frank nodded. "That's exactly right. But you have another side."

Jackson narrowed his eyes. "The bad guys."

Frank said. "Yes, even the bad guys have families and people who love them. They may think they're innocent for example."

Claire crossed her arms. "What's that got to do with the bullies?"

Frank continued. "I'll call the school tomorrow, but I suspect that these kids families were affected by a case that your mom and I were involved in."

Mollie sipped a soda. "So it's a matter of perspective. These kids blame you two and are taking it out on them."

Callie sighed. "Jack, Claire, and Cami it's important that you guys take the high road. If they say something mean. Ignore it, if they try to provoke you don't fall for it. If they hit you or hurt you get away and find the closest teacher. We want you safe more than anything else."


	10. Chapter 10

Surprise the next chapter! I have completed this story, I had to cut my original ideas in half. So enjoy this installment. Amber

Chapter 10

Callie and Frank took personal time to go to the school on Monday. Joe was with them. Vanessa couldn't be there because she was in Boston on business. They parked at the school. Joe got out and opened the passenger door. They approached SSSA lower school, buzzed the door, and identified themselves.

They went to the office and were greeted by the secretary. Frank said, "I'm Frank Hardy...this is my wife Callie, and my brother Joe. Our kids attend school here."

"Of course...who did you want to speak with?"

"We'll start with Dr. Kline." Frank said. "Jackson reported an incident of bullying to him regarding our youngest daughters and my niece. Who is Joe's daughter."

Joe narrowed his eyes. "My daughter not only was bleeding after the incident Mame; she was heartbroken. That locket that was broken belonged to her grandmother. Zoe never got to meet her because she died of cancer."

The secretary nodded. "One moment." She turned and called on a radio. "Dr. Kline please come to the office."

It took ten minutes but he came. He smiled at them and shook their hands. "Let's go to the conference room. Would you like coffee?"

Once the door was closed Callie with a tight lipped smile snapped. "This isn't a social call. Our son Jackson reported to you that his sisters and little cousin were bullied yesterday. We didn't receive any notice from you regarding the incident."

"Agents we're investigating. We take bullying very seriously."

"Who's involved? Our son only knew they were in third grade a set of twin boys their first names Brian and Marshall." Callie said.

"Yes he told me that. We have six sets of twins in third grade."

Frank bared his teeth furious. "They can't all have the same descriptions and names. My wife and I went through last year's yearbook with the children. They were not pictured or named."

"Agents once we determine what happened appropriate discipline will occur."

Joe was steamed. Why was this guy tap dancing. He knew something and didn't want to share it. He sneered. "Dr. Kline the fact that you are evading our questions concerns us. You know what we do. What are the names of the two children involved? Do any of our third graders have them in their class?"

"We separate twin siblings and immediate family to encourage individuality. We have 4 third grade teachers. Do your daughters want to move classes?"

Frank stepped into the man's personal space and pointed his finger at the man's chest. "Stop evading. The incident occurred in the hallway yesterday afternoon. The third graders were going to the cafeteria and the fifth graders going to recess. It will be on your security cameras. My daughters and my niece were assaulted. We haven't gone to the authorities yet. But if it becomes necessary we will. I'm going to ask you one question. The names of the boys would they be Brian and Marshall Banks?"

Dr. Kline's mouth opened in shock. "How can you? Look...the boys have been punished. Their mother said she and her husband would also talk to them. Their mother graduated from our school. They're a good family just like you all. The boys will be writing apologies to the girls. Brian is in Claire's class and Marshall is in Zoe's. The boys have after school detention for the rest of the month twice a week."

Callie pulled out her copy of the school handbook. "You are violating your own SOPs. After school detention twice a week until Thanksgiving and Christmas break after school is hardly adequate for the pain and anguish our girls suffered. Those boys will according to your policy be suspended from school and its corresponding activities as outlined in the handbook. If you don't we will file a grievance through the board of directors. We will seek criminal charges against them both and will also sue for damages for the necklace that was destroyed and emotional pain."

"The boys have been told to never say a mean word or touch them in anyway."

Joe said. "That's not good enough. Our children were the ones victimized make the appropriate choice. Those boys have to be held accountable for what they did. If I or my brother had bullied any girls in our school our parents would have applauded our suspensions and punished us even further."

Dr. Kline sat at his desk. "Let me call their mom down. She is here as a volunteer today."

Callie sat seething. "What is his problem?" She checked her makeup. "Why won't he follow the protocol?"

Frank had taken a shot in the dark. Now that it hit he had to tell his wife. He took her hand sitting beside her. "Callie...sweetheart."

She looked up at the tenderness of her husband's tone. "What?"

Joe paled. He sat on her other side. He waited as his brother searched for the right words.

Frank finally spoke. "Those boys are your cousin's children."

Callie blinked. "CJ!" Surprise quickly turned to anger. "Oh he would tell them that his father was innocent! He's corrupted those boys minds! Great! What was his wife's name?"

Joe answered. "Monica."

The door opened. Two men came in with her. Monica was striking. Her auburn hair was perfectly styled and she wore a dark green pants suit.

One of the men spoke. "Agents could you please put your weapons on the table."

Frank stared him down at his full height. "Agent you know we have federal jurisdiction and are not obligated to do so."

Monica put a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine Danny." She looked at them all in turn with narrowed eyes focusing last on Callie with a sour expression.

Callie met her gaze her eyes not wavering stood tall. As an extra flourish she made sure the gun she wore on her was visible. Callie gave the woman a fake smile. "You're married to my cousin CJ."

"I am." She shook Callie's hand relatively hard. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Could we please sit agents."

"By all means." Callie said giving her husband a sideways glance. She did not like this woman one little bit.

Joe sat next to Callie. "You work in Public Relations right?"

"I did...Now I work for my dad, he's the President of the United States you know. You would be Jason…"

"Joe." He corrected. "This is Frank my brother and Callie's husband,"

"I'm sorry. My family doesn't really reflect back to those days."

Callie crossed her arms. "Neither do we."

Monica gave Callie a nod of acknowledgement. "That was not an easy time for any of us. We were on opposing sides. My husband had to publicly condemn his parents and yours Callie. He didn't want to be swept up in the media frenzy."

"I'm so sorry." Callie said bitterly.

Frank put a soothing hand on Callie's thigh and rubbed gently. "We don't need reminding Mrs. Banks." Frank's tone spoke volumes. He wasn't going to allow this woman to embarrass his wife.

Monica sighed. "I'm telling you this so that you understand where my husband and my boys minds are. My husband because of the tape of his mother and your parents Callie couldn't ignore their words. It shattered him. But he has always believed his father's story. That he never hurt you in anyway or had any knowledge of how the tenants were using the space next to his home. He found the door accidently because he felt a draft and found the girls. He was about to call the police when they went storming in."

Callie was vibrating with rage. Frank had to physically hold her down. Joe clipped. "Mrs. Banks, he was found guilty of all counts the evidence was overwhelming. Your husband can believe what he wants. But his father irreversibly hurt those girls and my sister in law. What have you told your sons about their grandparents?"

"I told my boys that they are in prison that it was not to be discussed until they were old enough to understand. Their grandparents, great-aunt, and great-uncle had been found guilty in a court of law. I can't tell you what my husband or my father has said to them but I can guess that they still defend my husband's father."

Joe said, "It doesn't excuse your children's behavior. They tripped Claire, pushed Cami, and ripped a necklace off my daughter's neck then destroyed it by stepping on it."

"It doesn't, but these are extenuating circumstances."

Frank interrupted. "I agree to a point. Your husband and father because of their personal feelings vented to your sons; however, there are always repercussions for wrong doing. Your sons need to be held accountable for what they did yesterday. This school can't say shame on you. Don't do that again. You can't cause harm and not be suspended. That is in the handbook."

"They were angry and are very sorry."

Callie held up her hand. "I'm glad they are very sorry, but they can't get special treatment either."

Monica's face turned red. "We had an understanding Dr. Kline."

"Monica if I don't follow our handbook the Hardy's are going to file a grievance with the board and file criminal charges against your sons."

Callie interrupted. "If the handbook guidelines are followed we agree not to press charges or bring this up any further. Otherwise could you imagine the media frenzy, President's grandchildren suspended and arrested. Are they following in their grandparents footsteps"

That finally took the veneer off Monica's face, she bristled. "You're being unreasonable. You're children weren't hurt for God's sake!"

Frank coolly replied. "My niece bleeding from a cut on her neck because of her necklace being ripped off is an injury. The girls could have broken or sprained an appendage. You can't make this go away."

"My father is…."

Callie with fury in every word jeered. "The President of the United States, and your husband my cousin is the junior Senator from Wisconsin. Do you think that scares me? Let me be clear, you can complain all you want but those recordings don't lie. Not the one in the school hallway, and not the one on the undercover agent in Buffalo. Nobody has to know why your boys aren't in school. You have one minute to decide. If you want to play hardball we'll play. Remember who won the last round."

Monica stood up her fists clenched. "You're parents were right you are an entitled spoiled bitch! I thought we could find common ground here."

"Thirty seconds." Callie said. "Or I call the Alexandra PD who's chief is a dear friend of my father-in-law."

"FINE! But under protest! You don't want to cross me bitch!"

Callie's eyes bulged. "Are you seriously threatening me?"

Dr. Kline soothed. "This is upsetting for all of you. Monica it will only be three days. They can come back to campus on Monday."

"They are going to miss the Holiday concert, my husband and father were supposed to have a pictures taken."

"There will be more photo ops Mrs. Banks." Frank said sarcastically. Then he firmly said. "Keep your children in line."

Monica stormed out of the conference room. Frank, Callie, and Joe weren't that happy either.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone here is the next chapter. The story starts to really take off from here. Thanks for the reviews! Amber

Chapter 11

Mollie was at the L'Enfant plaza with her class. They had visited the US archives. She was in the same group as Ben. It was nice really. He had a really cool mind. He loved computers as much as she did. He played piano, liked the same music, and played soccer. The content was boring but it was a nice break. They were eating lunch at L'enfant Plaza Mall at the food court. She was distracted thinking about what had happened after the family had sorted out the bully thing.

 _Mollie crossed her legs. "So why were you two so quiet at dinner?"_

 _Frank sighed, nothing got past her. "Your mom and I are working a very difficult case."_

 _Mollie tilted her head. "The serial thing? The six teenage girls found dead."_

 _Frank opened his mouth to deny it but Mollie stopped him cold. "Mom has been on the news for that for the last two weeks with that Ned Nickerson guy. It's obvious."_

 _Frank stopped the current course of conversation in its tracks. "Speaking of precautions. Let's review our safety measures. If we say please don't hurt my family. What do you do?"_

 _Claire and Cami said simultaneously. "Hit the ground because you are going to shoot."_

 _Jackson said. "Emergency one word text is PEP. We only text that word if our life is in danger."_

 _Mollie nodded. "If we are talking to you and are life is threatened we find a way to say red pepper, if we are talking and it is not life threatening but can't talk just use pepper. If we text Pepper it means help but not life threatening."_

 _Callie nodded. "That's right. Your dad and I had to use these very codes once for our safety. Besides us, your grandparents, Joe, Vanessa, and your cousins nobody else knows these code words."_

 _Mollie whined. "Mom! Dad! You've drilled it home for years. We have tons of possible scenarios in our heads."_

 _Frank ruffled her hair, which she leaned out of. "Just always be diligent and careful. If something happens don't panic and be smart."_

 _Callie kissed Cami then looked at the rest of her children in turn. "We know you'll be smart. We just love you all so much."_

 _Jackson grinned. "We know mom."_

" _I have my field trip to the US archives tomorrow as well as the US Museum of Natural History." Mollie rolled her eyes. "So boring!"_

" _But you'll get to see Ben." Jackson wiggled his eyebrows._

 _Callie raised an eyebrow. "Who is Ben?"_

 _Mollie blushed. "He's in my class, he plays soccer for the boys team, and he's nice." She uncrossed her legs and stuck her tongue out at her brother for good measure._

 _Frank asked. "Last name?"_

 _Mollie crossed her arms. "Benjamin Culpepper DOB is October 8 of the same year as me. His parents are both surgeons at George Washington University Hospital. He has two sisters one is Jackson's age. The other is older in Upper School Happy?"_

 _Frank chuckled at her frustration. "Honey we aren't trying to be invasive but, we need to know who your friends are. That's for safety reasons. Plus if this kid pulls anything. I'm your father."_

" _Dad, his grandfather was a 2 star general in the marines. I don't think you have anything to worry about. We're only friends."_

" _They do study club every day after school. He walks her to the car." Jackson said snickering._

 _Mollie's eyes darted to her brother. "Don't you think grandpa, grandma, Uncle Sam, or Auntie Ethel would have noticed!"_

 _Jackson rubbed his hands together. "You walk behind a group you clever sister you. His sister is in my class and told me. She said that you asked her brother to walk behind a group."_

 _That did it. Mollie shrieked. "I'm going to gag your mouth shut and lock you in your closet you little!" She leapt from her chair to chase her brother, and the twins leapt from theirs._

 _You could hear Jackson, Claire, and Camille run up the stairs chanting. "Mollie and Ben kissing in a tree!"_

" _SHUT UP!"_

She decided to come clean. "My brother blabbed last night at dinner."

"Blabbed?"

"You know...like what your sister did to you last week with your parents. Your dad then gave you the birds and the bees lecture. I got that same talk from my mother last night. She was cool about it. Brought up that she has known dad since middle school...blah...blah. Believe me that's a good thing."

Ben squeezed her hand he was going to reply but Abby was quicker. She was beside his best friend, Zach. Abby gaped wide-eyed. "That had to be so embarrassing! I would have murdered my brother if he did that."

Mollie took a bite of her salad and chewed thinking. "It wasn't embarrassing or awkward. Mom was nice about it...dad. He looked a little shell shocked. The twins and Jack were relentless."

Ben chuckled as he popped a french fry into his mouth. "I can just imagine."

"We can go walking around the mall a bit. We have a whole hour and a half before check-in." Zach said.

"Let's hit the bathrooms before we go." Abby said.

Ben grinned. "Selfie first guys." He held up his phone. They posed. He checked the display. "Great."

Mollie squirmed. "I don't have to go. I hate public bathrooms."

Ben handed his phone to her. "Here forward the picture to us."

Mollie took it from him happy to oblige. Ben lingered a bit. He took her hand and squeezed it. Mollie smiled at him. He walked down the corridor. She stood outside the doors of the bathrooms. The hallway was empty except for the janitor. Mollie forwarded the picture to their group with ease. Suddenly she felt strong arms around her. The hand on her mouth had a cloth. She didn't get a chance to scream. Her vision turned black.


	12. Chapter 12

The Hardy' are hunting and extremely miffed! Happy reading and thanks for the reviews. Amber

Chapter 12

Callie got a phone call on her cell phone from SSSA's. She answered. She, Frank, and Joe had just finished lunch in her office in the J Edgar Hoover building. "Callie Hardy speaking."

"Mrs. Hardy...we are on a field trip today with the eighth grade. We're at the food court eating lunch. Mollie's friend Abby Bridgefield said that she and a group of friends had gone into the restroom. Another friend Ben Culpepper said he had handed her his cell to forward a picture while she waited. He found his phone on the ground. They were supposed to go shopping but when they came out Mollie was gone."

Callie's voice sliced through the teachers rambling. "Have you called the police?"

Frank and Joe both stared waiting anxiously as she continued. "My daughter would not just disappear Mrs. Jacobs! You'd better call the police and my husband and I are on the way." She said. "Frank can you track Mollie's cell phone?"

Frank pulled out a secure laptop he always carried with him. "It's pinging two blocks from the mall." Frank's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and his heart sank. On the readout from his daughter had a single word. 'PEP!'. "She just sent the emergency code." They ran out the door.

Frank snapped furiously. "Everyone! Drop everything! Our daughter Mollie has been kidnapped. Reese's, Conner, and Todd to L'Enfant Plaza Mall! Joe call dad and Sam they are at DC Police Headquarters for a consult. He's close it looks like."

Callie was running as she put her vest over her head. "Frank she had that other kids phone. The kidnappers probably assumed it was hers!"

Frank exclaimed. "Joe Drive! Callie activate CIRG. His fingers flew across the keyboard. He accessed Mollie's contact list and found the picture that was just sent. He saw his daughter's smiling face with her best friend and two boys. In the background was a man in a janitor uniform. Frank narrowed his eyes and put the face through facial recognition. He couldn't get emotional. He had to do his job. 'I'll find you baby girl!'

Joe called Fenton Hardy on the way to the SUV. "DAD! Mollie's been kidnapped from L'Enfant Plaza Mall!"

Frank barked out. "We need him to come down Indiana. They aren't on the interstate and are probably going to change vehicles. I'm tracking Mollie on my equipment. Her phone is still active."

Joe could hear his brother clicking away. Callie was barking commands. Joe focused on the map that had popped up on the dash. That moving dot was their world right now. "We're going to get her. She is still on the move."

"If she's hurt in any way. I swear I'll kill them." Callie hissed.

The venom in her voice caused the hairs on Joe's neck to stand right up. He didn't doubt it. He heard on his earpiece. Reese 1 and 2 on scene at the mall with Todd and Collins."

"Boyd to Hardy 2. I've uploaded the feed of the hallway and the parking lot closest to it. We had 5 cars that left the trajectory prior to the lockdown. Deets sent to your tablet. Only one car came back hot a Red Nissan Sentra DC plates AT-1231 there was a male passenger and driver."

Frank smiled. "Good work Boyd. Initiate an Amber Alert! I have a picture of Mollie in what she's wearing; sending right now. Hardy 4 and Radley do you copy."

Fenton's voice came through you could clearly hear his rage. "We copy I have Lt Heilman from DCPD in the car with us. He'll request the BOLO."

* * *

Police were barricading the mall exits. SSA Reese pulled out her credentials. "Nobody in or out until you are authorized by ME. Understood Sargeant?"

"Yes ma'am. I know the pecking order."

"You'd better get SSA Todd in touch with the highest police authority currently on site." Ashley Reese said.

SSA Todd hissed angrily. "Whoever did this is toast. Let's do what we can."

* * *

Joe said. "Callie...Frank."

"Don't...That's our kid out there. Don't tell us to calm down or to stop. We won't until I know we've done everything to find her." Callie snapped.

Joe didn't say a word. He couldn't. He just encouraged. "I know Callie..."

Boyd's voice clipped over their ear pieces. "I have the security feed from the hall sent to your tablets."

Callie pulled hers out. Her hands shook as she watched. First the sweet exchange between her and the boy. Then her daughter being grabbed from behind by a subject dressed as a janitor. He held a cloth to her mouth, her body slumped over, she dropped the phone in her hands. She was lifted into the compartment with the waste basket on the janitor's cart. The total time lapsed was 7 seconds. Callie barely held back a sob as she watched the screen. Then the man walked to the door right by the bathrooms and out.

"Frank."

He heard the strain and tears behind her voice. It almost broke him. "Callie she has her phone on low power mode right now. I am pinging them. We, the police, Sam, and Dad, are moving to intercept."

Callie couldn't speak her heart was pounding as she said a silent prayer for her little girl. She watched the dot on the GPS screen without blinking. She didn't want it to stop until they were close. Otherwise... _NO_ she was going to get her daughter back. Her beautiful, smart, and amazing child who brought both her and her husband so much happiness. Callie checked her weapons. She pulled out extra magazines from the lockbox under her seat. She handed one to Frank, one to Joe, then took the last two for herself. If she had too she would and could use deadly force to get her little girl back.

"This is DC dispatch we have a 911 call from the phone it's still active."

Frank answered. "Put it through."

They heard banging sounds through their earpieces along with muffled grunting.

Callie nodded. "That's Mollie! I know it!"

Joe turned the wheel seeing that the dot had finally stopped in a parking lot in DC.

"We're within blocks of the vehicle it's turned into a parking lot, Dad we are coming from Expy to G. They pulled into a lot 226 G St SW." Frank clipped..

Sam Radley came over the air. "We copy and are turning from Independence onto 4th St."

Frank pulled up a satellite feed of the location. "One entrance it's a small lot!" Frank saw his father's car with Sam at the wheel.

Joe screeched the SUV to a halt blocking the only exit. He saw the sentra next to a white van with Maryland tags. There were two men inside one was dressed in a janitor's uniform. "Hardy's 1, 2, 3, and 4 and Radley 1 is on scene at 226 G St SW requesting backup."

They climbed from their cars with guns drawn. They had put up an Amber Alert. The kidnappers weren't going anywhere.

Two men got out of a red Sentra they had not seen them yet. They had pulled into the parking space.

Frank snapped, "FBI! Hands where we can see them!"

The two men whirled around, pulled out guns, and started shooting.

Frank, Callie, Joe, Fenton, Sam, and Lt. Heilman ducked behind cars. Joe called on the communicator. "We have shots fired. I repeat shots fired."

Lt. Heilman also called. "Unit 88 10-18 I'm at 226 G St SW. I'm taking fire, with 5 feds."

Callie snapped. "You have nowhere to go! Drop your weapons NOW!"

They heard sirens and knew that every police officer and every federal agent in the immediate area were responding.

Joe said. "Callie cover me! We need to flank them!"

"I got you!" She fired as Joe moved past two then three cars. She saw Fenton moving in behind the gunman. Sam was guarding the exit.

Frank moved forward, while the men had focused on Joe's movements. Frank fired his weapon hitting one in the chest. He only stumbled backward staying on his feet. Frank clipped into his mic. "This is Hardy 2 both subjects are heavily armed, and wearing body armor." Frank dove as the man fired multiple rounds his way.

Callie took advantage she fired one shot at the gunman who had fired at her husband. Her aim was true catching the gunman in the head between the eyes.

The last gunman dropped his gun, held up his hands, and fell to his knees! "Don't shoot I give up!"

Joe from the side tackled the man away from his gun, making sure his nose connected painfully with the sidewalk. "Shooting at FBI agents is a federal crime asshole! My niece better be in that trunk unharmed or there will be hell to pay. You have the right to remain silent." The man Joe noticed was wearing a black tank top and had a raven insignia on his right shoulder.

Fenton had his gun pointed at them both. That's when they all heard the banging from the trunk. They had not been able to hear anything over the gunfire. Sam took his place as Fenton ran to the drivers door to open the trunk. Frank and Callie both moved with guns drawn. The trunk opened, they peered inside, and saw their daughter wide eyed but not hurt. She was gagged and trembling. Frank removed it. "We got you baby girl. Are you hurt?"

Mollie shook her head in the negative. She put her tied hands around his neck as he lifted her from the trunk. She started crying.

"You're safe baby. Daddy's got you." He noticed the broken taillight and smiled. He kissed her temple. "My smart girl."

Fenton removed the zip ties from her wrists than ankles. Callie was hugging them both tightly. Police, FBI, US Marshals, and a couple DEA agents who had been close by were surrounding the area. Callie sobbed. "Nobody messes with my babies. Nobody!"

Mollie cried into her father's shoulder. "I was so scared. I couldn't move much! I couldn't see! I got my purse texted you then called 911 but my phone fell."

Frank held her. "You did everything right and now you're safe."

* * *

Joe searched the vehicles and found weapons, two cellphones, and a laptop. Callie and Frank took Mollie to the ER. Frank hacked into the laptop from Mollie's bedside. He saw emails signed with the same insignia as The kidnapped girls tattoos. Frank whistled. "Motherload! I just got an IP address location for a computer sending orders from Raven. The terrorist organization that The satellite indicates rural Maryland."

Callie was hugging her daughter. "They'll get it."


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the next chapter. Yes more action is coming. Amber

Chapter 13

When Frank, Callie, and Mollie got home they were bombarded by Jackson, Claire, and Cami. The siblings held each other a long time. Callie soothed, "Everyone is safe. We love you so much."

"It's all over the news!" Jackson exclaimed. "You okay Mol?"

"I'm okay, I'm glad to be home. Is it really on the news?"

Frank chuckled. "I'll bet. How about a family movie night."

Cami squealed. "Can we sleep in the rec room in sleeping bags? Please Daddy please!"

Frank looked at Callie. It wasn't a school night. "Sure."

They went scrambling up the stairs. "How about you send the final report to Gray. I'll order pizza."

* * *

The children were in the rec room. They had brought their sleeping bags and mounds of pillows. Cami went to close the blinds and saw two black SUVs followed by a limousine, then two more SUVs. Cami thought, 'Whoa! Who is in there?' She left the rec room and reached the door just as the doorbell rang. "I got it." She hollered and opened it.

It was a man in a black suit, he said. "Miss. We need to clear the house I'm with the Secret Service."

Cami narrowed her eyes which widened when she saw his gun. "I'm sorry I don't know you. MOM! I forgot to tell you we are out of _Red Pepper!"_

Cami tried to slam the door but the man had his foot inside. She heard running footsteps from above followed by the authoritative voice of her father. "FBI! Hands up! Why are you trying to enter my home with a gun?"

Callie came through the dining room, grabbed Cami, and placed her behind the barrier wall that was behind her. She too had her weapon drawn. "My sentiments exactly."

"Agents my apologies! I know your whole family must be rattled from the close call with your daughter today. I'm Agent Edward Franks Secret Service." He reached for his pocket.

"Hands up Franks!" Frank boomed as he came downstairs. Frank reached into the man's blazer pocket, examined it. Callie still had her gun on him as Frank pulled out the man's ID. He nodded. "Sorry Agent like you said we're on edge."

The man nodded. "I identified myself. I assumed your daughter knew what the Secret Service was."

Camille boldly stepped beside her mother with her hands on her hips. "Dude you had a gun, my sister was kidnapped today, and you think you can just walk in uninvited."

"The President wants a word so yes. I am allowed to enter to verify he will be safe inside with your parents approval."

Frank soothed. "It's fine honey. Go tell your brother and sisters that pizza is coming and we'll be up soon."

Callie said. "Agent if you will come with me, I'll assist with clearing the upstairs of the house. I don't want to scare my kids anymore today."

"Of course ASAC Hardy."

Agent Franks sent a signal and two more agents came into the house. Callie took the upstairs with another agent from the Secret Service. She wanted to clear the room with the kids. She opened the door. Jackson approached. "What now?"

"I need you guys to stay in here. Use the connecting bathroom until the President leaves."

Mollie rolled her eyes. "How did that wacko win the last two elections? Why is he here?"

"His son in law is Uncle Josh's brother. They are both my cousins. Josh and I were always close."

Jackson crosses his arms. "But the President is an asshole and Uncle Josh's brother by association."

Callie scowling hissed. "Language Jackson! We might not agree with his political views but the office of the president must be respected. Keep the door locked until I say."

Mollie said after their mother closed the door. "There is more to this! He doesn't just show up! He seriously isn't thinking about his poor grandsons getting their comeuppance."

Claire shrugged. "Now we know where they get it from."

Mollie smiled. "Wanna listen in?"

Cami rolled her eyes. "With daddy's network right! What are we going to do? It's not like we have extendable ears like Harry Potter."

Mollie pulled out her laptop. "We have smart TV's in every room."

Cami said. "It's a tv not a bug." But she was curious and loved computers too.

"Watch and learn my young apprentice." Mollie said.

* * *

Callie closed the door. "Clear my kids are in that room watching a movie."

When she went downstairs she saw the President in her foyer. He saw her and smiled. "You and your husband work well under pressure. I'm sorry that your daughter Mollie went through something so traumatic."

Callie shook his hand, shivering inwardly, but you couldn't hear a bit of trepidation in her voice. "And yet you came here unannounced to speak with me and my husband."

"May we sit?"

Callie took him to a formal parlor. "All our windows are bullet proof. May I offer you a drink Mr. President?"

"Thank you. You spoke with my daughter earlier today about my grandsons."

The tv in the parlor came on when the President sat. He pulled the remote from the table and lowered the volume as he took the drink Callie offered him.

Frank with great difficulty kept from scowling he looked upward briefly. 'Nobody in the room had turned the TV on! Damn it Mollie Grace Hardy!' He couldn't do anything about it right now. He stood facing the President. "Sir your grandsons assaulted our twin daughters and my niece. We demanded that the school punish them by the guidelines in the student handbook."

"I was informed. My grandsons are smart but arrogant at times. They were just being boys. It was wrong, thankfully the injuries to your children and niece were very minimal."

"Hardly the point. Bullying is becoming a big problem in our schools. Consistent discipline is needed or you can make a situation worse." Frank said.

"The concert tomorrow night. I was planning to attend with my family."

Callie said. "You could still attend. The boys just can't be there. You conversing with other children would be just as effective."

"Callie you grew up in a…"

Frank interrupted. "Stop right there Mr. President. My wife and I made a choice to raise our children as we want. Callie suffered growing up because of a political household. Our children will always come first everything else second."

Callie continued. "If you are here to personally ask us to call the school to lift the suspensions it was a waste of time."

"That was one of many things I wanted to discuss. Mrs. Hardy were you ever informed of who obtained the electronic trail of your Uncle's rental property?"

Callie said. "My Uncle was under surveillance the intelligence gathered led the FBI to look at the attached property with a civilian classified contractor. That case is closed and will remain that way."

"So you don't know?"

"The contractor was classified by the FBI before I was hired. The methods the contractor used were controlled, monitored, completely legal, and allowed by the warrant." Callie snapped. "May I remind you sir I was nineteen when I testified. My uncle was found guilty of multiple charges against multiple victims not just for what he did to me."

The president smiled at her. "Just so you know little lady, I personally never believed a word of your story. Those girls that were found in the rental property was tragic. It wasn't Carl that hurt them or you. Because of you, your father, mother, and aunt took drastic and illegal measures to make it right."

All the color drained from Callie's face.


	14. Chapter 14

Here is the next chapter! Steam alert! Which is steamy. If you prefer to skip it i is marked with VVVVs. Thanks so much for the reviews! Amber

Chapter 14

Jackson's eyes went wide. "This is bad!"

Claire her hand shook as she whispered. "Look at mom! She's scared!"

Jackson soothed. "Come on Mom don't lose it!"

Cami pulled out her phone. She dialed. "Grandpa where are you? Come to our house quick! The President is here and he is trying to strong arm mom and dad! How do we know that? Mollie hacked into the smart TV duh. Are you recording Mol?"

"I am!"

Cami whispered. "Hurry Grandpa!"

* * *

Frank with forced calm held up his hand. "You want to be quiet now. Your personal beliefs are just that."

"I'm in the process of revoking the security clearances of both of you, your brother's, your, dads, and Sam Radley's. I will stop the process once I hear my grandsons will serve the after school suspension and disciplined as my daughter originally arranged."

Callie narrowed her eyes. "You aren't doing your grandsons any favors by doing this."

"Mostly I'm doing this solely to irritate you. Just so you know...it was your husband who was the contractor on your Uncle's case. Legally speaking that's a conflict of interest."

Before Callie could ask her husband about what the President said the outraged voice of Fenton Hardy was heard from the hall. "FBI! This is my son's house! I came to check on my granddaughter you will let me through!" Fenton Hardy came into the room two agents had his arms but the President gestured to release him. Fenton straightened his jacket. Frank and Callie immediately noticed his 'cop shocked face.'

"Mr. President what an honor. I was in the neighborhood I had to put eyes on my grand babies after what happened today."

The President stood and shook Fenton's hand. "Of course. Family is everything...at least it's supposed to be. It had to have been frightening for all of you."

"It was, but you focus on the job, and the training. We got her back and that is what matters." Fenton smiled.

The door opened again. This time it was CJ. "Marshall, the situation with the boys is fixed."

Frank was not happy about this development one little bit. His wife's face was red and he could see she was clammy.

"Wonderful! We don't want to disturb you any further."

CJ awkwardly put his hands in his pockets. "It's been a long time."

Callie swallowed but was composed. "It has. I'm glad to see you healthy of course. Josh and Sean have adopted twin boys from Russia they are in St. Petersburg now. The boys are absolutely precious." Callie saw a glimmer of joy but it quickly changed to indifference his eyes glancing at his father in law. Whom Callie could see was barely holding on to his rage. She smiled sweetly. "Would you like Christmas cards from us this year CJ? I'll be happy to send you one and let Josh know, baby steps."

Fenton couldn't quite hide his snort. The president was furious CJ was uncomfortable but he couldn't refuse.

CJ answered his face impassive. "Of course. We'll send you guys one as well."

"We will see ourselves out. Thank you for the time Agents." The President gestured to CJ who followed him.

When they were gone. The three Hardy's stood in silence. Frank wasn't sure how upset Callie was. He was hoping for straight to angry. The glass of brandy the President has been drinking was on the table. Callie seized the tumbler, threw it across the room, and smashed it into 1000 pieces. Both Frank and Fenton knew her well enough to wait. Callie sat down shakily. "That was cruel! How can I correct our son to respect the office of the President of the United States when the President pulls a stunt like this! He was trying to use fear to control me...us! Son of a bitch!"

Frank sat and pulled her into his arms. "He's just a big bully."

"But at the moment a powerful one. His second term is nearly over." Fenton said.

"Yes and in seven years I bet CJ runs." Callie said.

The kids came downstairs. Mollie stood in front arms crossed. "Family meeting now."

Fenton had to admire the children's courage. Both Frank and Callie were standing in stunned silence. Claire and Cami came and grabbed Callie. Jackson took his father's arm. Mollie had gone to the kitchen and pulled out drinks, paper plates, and napkins. Frank and Callie were maneuvered into the chairs at the breakfast nook. The kids always sat on the padded U shaped booth seat. When the doorbell rang Jackson grabbed the money his mother had gotten out of her purse and came back minutes later with the pizza.

Fenton decided to sit on the island stool. He watched as the kids and parents sat in silence for a minute. Jackson broke the ice. "See mom like I said assholes."

Frank scolded, "Jackson Davis, watch your mouth." Then he focused on Mollie. "Mollie Grace you hacked into the smart TV."

Callie's jaw dropped. "What!"

"The frequency of any remote can be found in manuals on the internet. Smart TVs are built to use algorithms to track what is being watched, they have cameras and microphones built in them." Mollie said while examining her nails.

"On my network." Frank said.

"Which I have access to as a user. Dad I know the boundaries."

Jackson nodded. "We wanted to protect you."

"It's our job to protect you guys." Callie said squeezing his hand.

Cami crossed her arms. "No...family protects family period. Those boys at school weren't just picking on us, they were smearing your reputations."

Claire bit her lip. "Daddy you said the family may have been on opposite sides of a case you two were involved with. But it sounded like it was much more."

Callie took a breath. "It was. It's also why you've never met them. CJ the two boys father wasn't involved in any of it. But he made the choice to believe his dad, and to never see his twin brother again."

Camille's face turned red. "Why? Because he's gay or that Josh believed you?"

"Both." Callie said.

Jackson took a slice of pizza. "So the case wasn't one you investigated it was personal."

Callie cleared her throat. "Yes."

"You know. I feel kind of sorry for Brian and Marshall." Claire said.

Cami stared at her sister. "How? They were so mean!"

"Well they live under a microscope, they are only getting one point of view about mom. They can't make their own choices. I'd be mad too!"

Frank squeezed Callie's hand. "We are going to tell you the basics, you don't need the details."

Callie squeezed his hand this time. "No, they need to know because of the insults Frank they need to understand the situation. Claire made an excellent point. Their cousins only have one point of view. It's just...painful for me, something that I have always lived with. I still have bad days and nightmares."

Claire's eyes filled with tears. "Oh mommy! I'm so sorry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"It's hard to talk about but your daddy, your grandpa, grandma, and Joe saved me. They have always supported me and loved me. Before I moved to Bayport I lived in Buffalo NY, on the Beaudrey estate with my Grandfather William. He was amazing, I had a wonderful young nanny named Karen Wade, and two best friends with their parents who cared about me. Josh also was there too. The happy memories of them gave me hope and strength."

Frank spoke next. "You heard me interrupt the president because I knew he was going to bring up that Callie should know better from growing up in a political family. I told him that our choice will always be to put you guys first, your poor mom wasn't put first. She was groomed to do what she was told, what to wear, how to act, and to maintain the family image at all times. So when bad things started happening to her by a member of the family. She was ordered, manipulated, and abused so that she would stay quiet."

Callie said. "You guys know that if anything happens to you that our priority will always be you. If anyone hurts you, makes you nervous, tell us. We have given you knowledge and demonstrated how you should treat others. We've taught you right from wrong. If you make a mistake, get in trouble call us. We may be disappointed but we will be by your side because no matter what we will always love you and are your parents."

Mollie squeezed her mother's other hand. "So from what we heard mom, your parents and one of your Aunts killed your grandfather to 'right a wrong.' This is from the point of view of the President and your Cousin CJ."

Callie nodded. "Yes, they killed my grandfather to prevent him from changing the trust. When I was eight, I told him that my Uncle Carl was molesting me. My parents…" Callie's voice broke she sobbed. Frank pulled her into his arms. Callie took a shaky breath and continued. "They came into my room. They beat me, they called me a liar, and accused me of doing the 'damage' to myself with crayons. They told me to say that I did it to myself. If I didn't they would put me in a deep dark hole where no one would find me." "When I went forward with what my Uncle Carl did to me, the three of them contracted an assassin to kill me, Frank, Josh, and Sean to prevent mine and Josh's testimony. They were recorded on tape that they had killed my grandfather, and attempted to kill me and your dad with a car bomb while we were in college. We let a couple friends borrow the car after the bomb was planted and it killed them instead. Mollie you are named after her."

Jackson held up his hand. His face was red. "Wait...wait, so your uncle is Marshall and Brian's Grandpa."

Callie nodded. "Yes."

Claire with wide eyes said. "So this man hurt you and when you told your grandpa; he got killed because of money and to keep the family looking good on the outside."

Frank nodded. "In a nutshell yes. Your mom was scared for years. She moved to Bayport with her parents. That's how we met. But Carl continued to do bad things to girls who were similar to your mom. He got caught because when your mom came forward, it gave the FBI probable cause for warrants and an investigation. The statute of limitations hadn't expired. She came forward in time to press charges as well. He was found guilty of kidnapping, and a lot of other charges. I was the classified contractor that found the financial records where he kept the girls he kidnapped. It was classified."

Cami slammed her fist on the table. "That sick freak kept hurting kids who looked like mom! How can they not believe mom and those kids it's crazy!"

Fenton answered. "Unfortunately some people will go to great lengths to keep their own worlds normal. They believe what they choose to believe. Your mom's cousin CJ would not and still does not accept the truth, he denies or argues the evidence. Sometimes it works in a court of law. The cases against your mom's family were done legally, over a long and trying time."

Mollie gaped! "The President even said tonight he didn't believe mom! He said that her uncle found those girls! That sick vicious bastard tried to scare her! He was so wrong!"

Callie drew in a deep breath she still nauseous. "I'm glad you recognize a scare tactic when you see one. Let's keep the bad language to a minimum please."

Cami said. "They can't just ignore evidence! They can't make it go away! It only makes it worse! These boys started this year at SSSSA's."

Callie nodded. "Because their father was just elected senator. Guys there's always going to be multiple sides to every story. Not everyone is going to agree all the time."

Jackson leaned forward. "Still I enjoyed you making CJ uncomfortable about Josh and Sean! You telling him they had just adopted and offering to send Christmas Cards! I don't know how you pulled that off!"

Callie smiled. "Kiddo...I've been out of the political arena for quite some time but I know how to play the game. To tell you the truth though I saw a glimmer of joy in my cousin's eyes. He masked it but if he had been alone I bet the tone of conversation would have been different."

It was dawn the next morning Callie sat bolt upright after dreaming about her uncle again. She hadn't had a dream that vivid in years! She took soothing breaths but her whole body was shaking. She felt Frank's arms come around her. "You're safe love, the children are safe. I love you."

Her eyes filled and she rocked back and forth. "Frank...it was so vivid! I can still smell him, feel him, and see him. He haunts my dreams. Not as much as before but he's still there! I want him out of my head Frank."

Frank soothed as he electronically locked the bedroom door. "I wish it was a simple as that."

Callie climbed on top of him. "You are my light, my comfort, my peace, and my everything. I need you."

VVVVVVVVVVV

Frank lifted her gown over her head. "You have me always, you and our kids are my whole world."

Callie closed the distance between them, they were skin to skin and it was glorious. They both needed the closeness, the intimacy, and the tenderness.

Frank allowed his hands to roam, as his need for her rose like the ocean tide. She was his miracle. The feel of her skin to his, her soft lips, her eyes piercing. He grabbed her hips and lifted her upwards so that she was farther up his body as he lowered himself further. "Brace yourself my love." He gripped her hips and lowered her down. She gasped and clung to the bedposts as he tasted and pleasured her.

"OH GOD!" Callie's head fell back of its own accord. His mouth was magic! She felt her body respond, the undeniable pressure began to build and consume. "Ohhh!" Her toes curled but she couldn't move because her husband was gripping her hips. He had learned that she tended to move when excited. "Oh Frank! Frank!" Then she screamed. When Frank released her hips he kissed her inner thighs as she fought to catch her breath. She found it quickly because by god it was her move! She took his hands and used her gown to tie them to the rail. "You aren't going anywhere Mister Hardy." She growled.

Frank grinning. "You think you can hold me wife?"

Callie smiled as she kissed down his chest. "I know I can." Her hand found his arousal, her lips kissed just above his waist. "The question is can you take it?"

Frank licked his lips as his wife lowered herself down. He moaned as her mouth found him. "God you're incredible." She moved at a slow but steady pace.

It was delicious torture. He growled. "Callie let me feel you around me."

Callie kissed him then moved up his body and untied his hands. "Make me scream."

Frank quickly moved behind her as she gripped the bed. He thrusted deep inside her, she was as tight as a vice. They both moaned. Callie managed to whisper. "Hard...fast."

Frank immediately complied, the sound of their skin making contact only ignited the blaze between them even more. She screamed as she pulsed around him. Oh that was absolute bliss, but he wanted more. "Again." He growled and kept up his fast pace.

"Oh! God!"

She was screaming with each thrust now and Frank was at bursting. He was about to explode. "Come baby." He moaned, "Ah God!"

She screamed and her body erupted as his did. 


	15. Chapter 15

Here is the next chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews! Amber

Chapter 15

Monica Banks left the White House after a very long day. She had spent hours days before convincing her father to NOT pardon Robert Shaw. She knew he believed in his innocence and was a dear friend but it would not bode well for her husband or brother. They would both run for president next cycle. She was going to be First Lady of the United States and had worked too hard. It was bad enough that her father had received bad press because of the bullying situation. Her boys were just being boys! Yet, Callie had filed a complaint with the board and it had been leaked to the press. The private conversation at the Hardy's had been recorded and leaked! Now her husband was again in the spotlight because of his stupid cousin! She had been an alum from SSSA and deserved the respect that entitled. When she and CJ chose Wisconsin to move too it had been a hard decision but necessary. Now Monica was back in Virginia and wasn't going anywhere. Callie Hardy and her family were just move in's and were once again causing trouble. She was sick of her and their ridiculous family getting in the way of her ambitions and ruining her image. She had more money and resources; and lived very comfortably. Her son's would learn that image was everything. They excelled because she demanded it. Her husband was where he was because of her. Now they had to battle the old storm again all because of Callie Hardy! What would it take to get them out of her hair?

* * *

Callie and Frank were in a meeting with Nancy and Ned Nickerson. The groups manifesto was finally found. They were called Ravens Warriors. They had cells everywhere. They had found a major compound but Raven wasn't there. Shortly after the raid the group had sent a video to several media outlets and posted videos on social media. They were against any government funded programs like food stamps, education, and wanted a strong military. They believed that you had to do for yourself and protect your own. Marriage was between a man and women. That women were gaining too much power they wanted the 19th amendment revoked as well as title 9. Women they said belonged in the home. Every able bodied individual from the age of 16 to 21 would be required a term of military service. Legal adulthood would be at the age of 13 not 18. Homosexualism they declared was an abomination and punishable with life in prison. Raven was appointed by god to cleanse the US and the world of sin and restoring a male dominated society envisioned by the almighty.

They warned that a week of demonstrations was coming to demonstrate Raven's power and resistance was futile.

Callie, Frank, and Joe worked late they got home and saw the kids were watching a movie. They all turned; Claire jumped up! "You're home!"

Laura came over appraising them all. "You look tired."

Frank hugged her. "We are. How is everyone here?"

Laura nodded. "Adjusting I think."

Frank and Callie had made the decision to open the third floor. Everyone that mattered was here until the week of terror concluded. Josh, Sean, their boys, me, your dad, Vanessa, their kids, and the Radleys. The weather was getting really nasty.

Callie yawned. "I'm glad it's the weekend." She glanced at her watch. "Bedtime when that is over kids."

They knew not to argue too much. Even with it being the Christmas holidays, so they each came in their own way to say goodnight. Callie and Frank both climbed the stairs to their room. On the third floor was a room with two sets of bunk beds. This is where the girls would sleep in the room next door would be the two boys. Across the hallway from them would be Josh and Sean. Their boys would sleep in the bedroom connected by another bathroom. Sam and Ethel stayed in Jackson's room. Joe and Vanessa and Fenton and Laura would stay in the twins bedrooms. Callie was looking out the window. The sky was clear the moon was bright. It was almost Christmas. It was hard to believe. It had been 14 years since their oldest daughter was born. The snow was falling and it was cold. Callie stood in the doorway of Frank's private office. "Will this weather hinder them or help?"

Frank turned he was working on his computer. "What Babe?"

Callie frowned. "Sorry I was thinking. I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Frank nodded he accessed a hidden panel on his desk then pushed the button inside. "I have a net out. Remember the laptop we recovered after Mollie was kidnapped?"

Callie nodded. "Scariest day of my life to date...is there a silver lining?"

"They pissed me off. The arrest and search allowed me to access the laptop. It's how we found the compound. The warrants cover electronic monitoring of every device that laptop sent an email to or received an email from. This allowed me to ping locations. I located each source, patterns started emerging which could find the other cells."

"Wouldn't they just change their passwords after the laptop was compromised?" Callie said.

"Of course...but they didn't know the laptop was seized or about an arrest until after I hacked it. I cloned the laptop, added some intel Nancy's team gathered to send a memo with a key logger, tracer, and some other goodies. All the activity those devices generated I'm filtering with a program I developed. They have seven areas in the continental US with high activity."

Callie's jaw dropped she sat on his lap and kissed him lavishly.. "You brilliant brilliant man! So we know their most likely zones."

Frank clicked on his keyboard and a map appeared on the wall screen. Callie studied it with narrowed eyes. "LA, Orlando, Denver, New York, Chicago, DC, and Seattle. We need to warn these field offices and PD's. We still don't have any clue what they are planning."

Frank nodded. "We may have some intel. They have a strict communication structure. They receive messages between each other all the time. But the emailed orders from Raven occur on Mondays and Thursdays. The messages appear benign which makes me skeptical. They must have a code somewhere in the messages. We need to focus on finding a way to read them."

"Frank we have two places to look."

Frank kissed her. "You're brilliant and beautiful."

That night Frank, Callie, and Joe went to where the evidence for the compound in Maryland, and the Reno Ops were located. The evidence had been taken to a top secret location. Per the Director's orders only 20 people within the FBI knew where the evidence for this organization was stored. Only two techs were allowed to process the evidence. The only technical analyst that could touch the electronics was Frank. Frank had been splitting his time in the office and combing the electronics for evidence.

Joe after being cleared through security said. "So instead of lounging around a pool. We are looking for what exactly?"

Callie scanned her ID and the huge warehouse door opened. "We are looking for something that will tell us how to read their coded messages in their emails."

Joe raised an eyebrow. "Not that I'm complaining but what E-mails?"

Frank chuckled. "These guys earned my deepest disdain Joe. They took our daughter. Did you think all I would do was that initial work?"

Now Joe grinned. "Okay so noted. What are we looking for." Joe dug into a box from the Reno raid. The first thing he pulled out was a pair of sunglasses. They were in a brown evidence bag. "The guy Colin Kirk had these in his pocket according to this process tag. Only has his prints on them." He held the shades up to his eyes. "Can't see shit through them, everything is blurry.."

Frank was looking over one of the desks from the compound. He found a drawer that had an encrypted lock. "Hmm." He pulled out his tools and started working. "Oh you are good Antoine but I'm better."

Callie came over. "I said that too. Actually I said Antoine's skills paled in comparison to yours. Frank let me see your extra laptop?" Frank nodded to his case he was in full out work mode.

Callie was getting tingles. She opened the case and accessed the backup laptop. Nobody under penalty of severe harm touched his primary. Callie glanced over and saw that her husband was in his deaf and blind zone. He looked so sexy but she kept her thoughts to herself. She accessed one of the suspect emails. "Joe let me see those glasses please." He brought them too her. She put them on and looked at the screen. "Damn! Nothing."

She read over the report from the compound. She found the picture of the office where the desk was. She saw the computer. Frank called. "Got it."

They came over it was an identical pair of glasses. Callie frowned. "Frank I didn't see anything with the glasses on my eyes."

Frank took them in his gloved hand. "Maybe we need another part. What else was in the office?"

Joe scanned the list. "We have the monitor, computer, a chair, an anti glare screen, a mouse."

"Was the glare screen on the computer monitor?" Frank asked?

Joe read. "No in the top drawer of the desk. That's odd. I put pencils in mine."

Frank found the screen and put it over the screen of the laptop. Then he put the lenses to his eyes. Frank smiled. "Brilliant!"

Callie looked next. She could see some of the letters were in different colors. "Oh! Is this hard to do?"

"No, all I need is the frequency that they sent the coded message under the cover emails. I can figure it out. It will take time."

"Can you work on it from the side of an indoor pool?" Joe asked.

Frank took off the glasses. He signed out the two anti-glare screens and the two pairs of glasses. "We'll take these with us. Callie needs to eat."

Callie glared at her husband. "I'm not hungry. We have to nail these guys. Let's move."

Joe glanced at his brother. She was already out the door. "She hasn't eaten worth shit lately, I know she's under a lot of stress."

Before Frank could answer Callie boomed. "Keep it moving boys."


	16. Chapter 16

Here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews! Amber

Chapter 16

Frank, Joe, and Callie got back relatively early considering. The sun was up. They were stopped cold by Laura Hardy. "What is going on?"

Callie swallowed, she still had it. The ability to stop her husband and his brother on a dime! Yikes! Heck she even stopped!

Frank turned. "Hi mom! We got a lead and had to follow it."

Laura Hardy pointed towards the kitchen. "You haven't eaten or slept a wink."

Joe yawned. "It's their fault they woke me up out of a sound sleep."

Laura narrowed her eyes. "Like they had to twist your arm Joseph Allen. The kids are still sleeping except the babies."

Callie smiled. "It is the weekend." Her phone rang. "ASAC Hardy speaking."

Frank watched as his wife reacted to the phone call. Her face paled. "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

Callie held up her hand. She didn't need her husband asking twenty questions while she had one hundred. Callie did what anyone in her situation would do she went to her personal office, closed the door, and locked it. She knew her husband would give her a reasonable amount of space. She sat on her sofa. "What do you mean! Why?"

Callie had tears in her eyes but her voice sounded calm. "There is no way! Are you sure?"

Callie listened but her heart was racing. "Son of a bitch! Thanks for telling me."

Callie sat in her office trying to think. She could still feel her uncles hands and...the brutal rapes. She rocked back and forth sobbing, her body trembling. How could the idiot president give him a pardon. She dozed off on the sofa. She woke up with her father in law staring down at her. She shrieked then blushed. "How did you open the door?"

"Your husband opened the door very reluctantly at my insistence. He said that doing so was a coaching offense. I was worried. It's almost dinner time."

Callie smiled in spite of herself. "You are the only one who would dare breech my office door after I locked it. Everyone in this house has a safe/private place that they can retreat too if needed."

"Yes, reasonable boundaries are important. Are you alright?"

She hugged him. "I'll be fine. You don't have to worry."

Callie then went to her husband's office. He and Joe were both studying screens of data. Her entrance wasn't noticed. Callie tapped Joe on the shoulder. He turned and read her easily enough. He didn't want to leave his brother hanging since he knew he opened her office. But the glint in Callie's eye left no room for argument. He took of the magic glasses and quietly left. She engaged the privacy features. Frank turned. "You look more rested than me."

"I fell asleep after my phone call."

Frank put his computer on sleep mode. "You've been crying. Sweetheart what's wrong? Who called from the bureau?"

"Director Hayes."

Frank wracked his brain. "What department?"

"Fugitive task force."

Frank tilted his head. "Okay what did he need over this nice weekend."

Callie sank onto his sofa. "Frank...my uncle was given a full executive pardon."

Frank's face went from shock to fury in a blink. "Son of a bitch!."

"I'm so angry! How could he do this?" Callie wailed.

Frank pulled her into his arms. "I don't know sweetie." She cried in his arms for several minutes. He hoped maybe she would forget about him unlocking her office door.

"Why! God why!"

Frank rocked her doing what he could to soothe. "We'll get him, we can try him at the state level."

Callie moaned. "Those girls should not have to do this again! I shouldn't have to! This is...just awful!" A knock on the door stopped her tears abruptly. Callie wiped her eyes as she disengaged the locks. The door opened and their son came in. He saw his mom's face and he plastered a grin on his. "Umm. Grandma said dinner is ready."

Callie stomped out of the room. Jackson looked at his father over his glasses. "You _are_ still breathing?"

Frank rolled his eyes. "Ha ha! Go! Your grandmother is waiting."

Frank went downstairs his wife was not in the kitchen. Jackson grabbed a plate. Frank went to the coffee pot and helped himself to a black cup of coffee. Josh came in with one of his sons. Frank took the boy from him. Gave him a toss. Which had the baby laughing hysterically. "Hey there Max!"

Josh smiled. "His brother will be down in a sec."

Callie hugged her cousin. "Max and Xander are adorable."

Josh smiled. His pager went off. He looked at the display. "The curse of being on call."

Joe grinned. "We got him."

Sean came in with his brother. "Why is there a pillow and blankets on the couch."

Frank scowling said. "Ask the Hardy patriarch."

Callie gently smacked the back of Frank's head. "You're father can't open an encrypted lock genius."

"Rock bloody hard place." Sean muttered. "What did you do?"

All four of Frank and Callie's kids glared at Frank. "Daddy you didn't go into mom's private spot without permission did you!" Cami asked furiously.

Then all the children started yelling angrily. Frank whistled. "I didn't go in. I reluctantly after my father gave me his death glare opened the door for him to go in."

Mollie with her hands on her hips said. "No wonder you are in the dog house dad!"

Claire sniffed her voice petulant. "Why does grandpa get to go in?"

Fenton stepped up. "For the same reasons your parents after a reasonable amount of time can open yours. I was worried about your mom."

Laura clipped. "Well you might as well grab your pillow Fenton the other couch has your name on it."

Joe took his dinner to the living room. He wasn't going to say a word. It was survival of the fittest and he wasn't going down. He saw Callie come down the stairs. She didn't see him. "Nancy that is great news! I wish. I just want to finish this contract with my sanity in tact. 0700 full tactical assault multiple targets. Nope we found the holes all through legal surveillance. They took our kid all bets were off. Drinks definitely on me when this is done. See you at HQ tomorrow, have the units we used before ready. The rest of the officers will be on a need to know. No leaks no mistakes. Bye."

Joe stood up. Callie jumped. "Lurk much Joe?"

"What tactical assault on which targets? Are you alright?"

Callie smiled. "Guess you will find out tomorrow." She turned around and walked back up as Vanessa was coming down. She saw Callie's face. "Joe?"

"I didn't do anything! I was eating she came downstairs on her phone!"

Vanessa crossed her arms. "So you eavesdropped on a private conversation!"

Joe opened his mouth to argue but that would be very stupid. "I didn't…". Zoe had come out of the kitchen but quickly retreated. Joe sighed. "Van...there are a lot of us in one place right now. I really didn't mean to eavesdrop. She said…"

Vanessa held up her hand. "Joe I get it, but she isn't an unsub or terrorist. You don't have to question her like one."

"I didn't!"

Vanessa tossed a pillow at him. "See you tomorrow morning."

Joe called after her. "You know there are only two couches down here."

Vanessa raised her eyebrows. "Well since this is Frank's house and Fenton is your dad, I guess that means you get the floor. Good night."

Sean came out carrying his boys. "You look a little lost."

"I didn't do anything! Callie came downstairs talking on the phone! I get yelled at and told to sleep on the sofa. But there are only two so I get the floor."

Sean smiled. "You're just taking one for the team. Look on the bright side you get quality time with your brother and dad."

Fenton was lying on the sofa in the living room. Frank had lit the fireplace and was sulking on the other sofa. His youngest was in a sleeping bag on the floor. "So what did you do Joe?"

"I couldn't keep my trap shut."

Frank glanced down at him. "That's all?"

"If I had said nothing I would be in my temporary bedroom. But my detective instinct bit me in the butt. But Callie is upset and I'm worried?"

Frank was resting with his eyes closed. "I am too Joe."

"She was talking with Nancy about multiple locations...full tactical...then she said she wished and wanting to finish her contract with her sanity intact. Sorry if I was worried about her."

"Joe we are stuck for the night deal with it please. Hopefully they will cool down tomorrow." Frank said.

"You aren't the one on the floor champ!"

Fenton hissed. "Boys go to sleep."

Joe grumbled. "Why do I get punished for caring?"

Fenton said. "Because sometimes you take one for the team. Now practice keeping your trap shut or I'll make sure you're in the dog house for the rest of the week." Fenton rolled over his back facing both boys.

Joe stuck out his tongue.

Fenton said. "I saw that."

Joe clamped his mouth shut and Frank laughed.

Fenton was grinning as he dozed off thinking. 'Some things never change.'


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the delay. I have been ill with bronchitis. Here is the next installment. Thank you for the reviews guys. Amber

Chapter 17

Frank Hardy, Callie Hardy, and the Director of the FBI Mr. Gray were currently studying blueprints of addresses that were going to be raided. Frank had found each cell location and had them under video surveillance using their smart tv's and computers. The terrorists were completely unaware of this. Frank even had names of everyone who sent an email, called, or came to the locations.

The background checks for the teams for each of the ops were now complete. The one person who still remained elusive was Raven himself. He hadn't been seen on camera, or his voice ever recorded. The plan was to hit all the cells simultaneously. The directors of all the departments were kept in the dark. Especially since one of them were seen on tape at the DC cell location. All the cells had escape tunnels that could be used. The tunnel exit locations had perimeters established and the agents would get the stragglers. Snipers were at all the locations. One of those snipers was Sam Radley. Joe was the team leader for the DC raid. Nancy was assigned New York team lead, Ned was assigned Chicago, Mitchell Reese team LA, and Ashley Reese team Seattle. Two SSA's from Nancy and Ned's unit would lead Orlando and Denver. Frank's job was to make sure the terrorists were without power and communications. Callie would be giving the go and monitor all the agents, Marshalls, and Swat teams on the op.

This was it! They hoped one of the cell leaders would give up Raven. He had not been found or identified. It was infuriating but they had to raid the cells now. They couldn't afford a terrorist attack a day in different cities for a week. Callie glanced at her husband. "When you're ready Einstein." She pushed a button to engage the com to all the teams. "Einstein is working no calls till you hear the music."

Callie watched as her husband expertly finessed the power grids of each city and cut the power at each terrorist cell address simultaneously. He held up his right hand in a fist. Callie then played the song "Happy." That was the only sound anyone would hear unless the enemy started firing first. All the screens in the control center were marked with each raid location. The men and women resisted but were subdued. Some slipped into the escape tunnels but were also apprehended. They found chemical weapons, bombs, ammo with sniper rifles, and assault weapons that they were planning on using. It would have been devastating.

The interviews wouldn't officially begin until Monday. Frank coming in had Callie looking up from the reports. "What time is it?"

"Three AM. Are the reports ready to file baby?"

"Yes, I think so but I want you to look them over or Nancy to be sure." Callie yawned.

Frank put an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go home. My program is monitoring the sights for contact."

"Is anyone talking?" Callie asked.

"Not yet." Frank drove in silence. His wife he had hoped would drift back off to sleep but her brain was processing something. It was strange really. For years she had more than once come through when he and Joe worked cases. She was wicked smart and savvy. He was biased but even the bureau knew it. The one who did doze off was Joe.

Callie huffed as they turned onto their private lane. "We have to find this guy. What does he do sent a courier to someone who delivers his orders?"

The car was now in the garage of their home. Frank's hand froze on the door handle. "You know...that makes sense. We know all the lieutenants and it was their emails that gave the orders. So how does Raven contact them and what will he do if he can't get one."

Joe jerked awake. "What did I miss?"

Frank locked the car. "Raven has to use a messenger. He sends written orders leaving no electronic trail."

Joe frowned. "But we haven't seen anyone like that. No paper deliveries, pizza, nothing to the residents."

Callie nodded. "It might not be direct. It could go to a source who has no clue what it is. Then the messages are given to the lieutenants. I don't know but we need to find out. Is it one person? Multiple people? Do they know what they are taking? It's like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"We will find him. Just not tonight. I'm going to bed. Those creeps are all being held, we start interviews Monday." Joe yawned then closed his door.

"I'm tired but my brain won't shut up." They made it to the bedroom then. "How many were apprehended in the raids?" Callie asked.

"Sixty-two." Frank answered.

"I just hope the raids don't leak."

Frank smiled. "Sweetie they won't. I've got it covered."

Callie leaned into him. She was tired but her brain was going a mile a minute. Frank's arms surrounded her. She took a deep breath trying to will herself to shut it down. It wasn't working.

Frank knew how tired she was, but he also knew that millions of thoughts and scenarios were going through her head. Callie was trying and failing to relax. It was going on four in the morning the kids would be up soon. Frank guided her to his office off their room and engaged the locks. He knew his wife would follow assuming they would work. He had to get her to rest for a couple hours minimum and their was a nice sectional sofa in the space. Instead of opening operations he pulled her into a passionate kiss a small involuntary moan escaping her lips. Frank's hand then lifted her blouse and began unbuttoning it. He took his time his fingers seering as her hand gripped the back of his shirt.

Callie broke the kiss gasping. She moaned as her husband's lips trailed down her throat. "You want me Frank?" She dropped her blouse onto the floor.

"Always." He removed his own shirt and moved behind her. His hands undressing her and touching her sensually. He murmured into her ear. "I love you Callie. Let me love you."


	18. Chapter 18

Here is the next installment! Thanks for reviewing. Amber

Chapter 18

Callie woke up in a cold sweat, she covered her mouth to stifle her scream. She reached for her phone with a shaky hand. She saw the time it was late in the morning. She sat up slowly. After taking a quick shower, she got dressed, and went to her office. Her husband was there. "Morning."

Frank looked up. "Hey there. How do you feel?"

Callie smiled. "Okay." She wasn't going to fall apart. "We have to talk to the kids."

"I'll get them." Frank said. He climbed the stairs and found all the children in the playroom. He knew that Josh and Sean had taken their boys home last evening. He said. "My lot needs to come with me down stairs a minute." The doorbell rang as they started to gather at the door.

Quite suddenly a scream was heard from below.

"That's mom!" Mollie started to run.

Frank blocked her and snapped. "Stay here I'm locking you down." Frank swiftly slid the hidden metal plate down. He waited until the locks clicked into place. Only he or Callie could open this door individually, or a combination of three between Joe, Fenton, Laura, Sam, and Vanessa. He hurried downstairs with his gun drawn. He saw his dad, Joe, and Sam coming behind him. He could see the front door open. The cold was coming in. "Callie?" He called.

She didn't answer. He did hear her voice and its fury from outside. "You are not welcome here!"

"Why not Angel?"

Frank as he descended the stairs thought. 'Surly her uncle wouldn't be that stupid!'

"Don't call me that!" Callie growled. "You pathetic filthy bastard! Did you think I would let you get anywhere near my children!"

Frank's fury rose faster than tornado. His blood boiled. He had no sympathy when he saw Callie holding her uncle in a very painful hold. He heaved the man off the ground, and slammed him against the wall. "You son of a bitch how dare you even think about coming here!"

Joe has his gun drawn. Fenton grabbed Frank and pulled him back as Sam cuffed him.

"Am I under arrest?" His voice amused. Joe saw from the corner of his eye his mother and Vanessa peering out the window. Both women looked like they wanted to claw Carl Banks eyes out.

Callie angrily jabbed her finger into her uncles chest. "You are supposed to be in prison!" Carl's arms came up his hands open. Callie she saw a tattoo on his right wrist. 'That was new.'

Carl smiled. "Aww angel, we're family. I received a full presidential pardon. I'm planning to go to the Christmas concert to see my grandson's tonight. I understand your daughter Claire plays flute, she looks a lot like you."

Callie started to pounce on him. Joe dropped his gun and grabbed her. He knew she was going to put her hands around his throat in spite of his restraints.

Fenton was barely holding onto an enraged Frank. His son's face was red and the veins in his neck pulsed. Fenton with determination and forced calm clipped. "Perhaps we can set some ground rules. Callie and Frank don't want you anywhere near their children. We will begin to file the appropriate paperwork. We are demanding you to leave now or you will be charged with trespassing."

"I'll leave. Callie can you unlock these?"

Callie shrugged out of Joe's hold. "I don't have my keys." She turned her back to him.

"I never stopped loving you kiddo. I hope you know that."

Callie with her fists clenched at her sides stopped halfway up her porch stairs. "Stay away from me, and my kids. You don't know what love is." She stormed into the house.

Frank gestured to his father, Joe, and Sam. "I want him gone off this property now!" He turned and ran after her. He flew up the steps. He knew the kids were in the safety vault. He had to find his wife. She wouldn't go to the kids, as upset as she was. He tried their bedroom first. "Callie?" She was sitting on the bed trembling. He hurried to her and pulled her into his arms. "He's gone baby."

"This shouldn't be happening!"

"We are going to make it explode tomorrow. The President kept it quiet for a reason Callie."

"I thought it was Josh and Sean...I opened the door and...Frank if I had been armed I would have killed him."

Frank kissed her forehead. "I know and no rational person would blame you."

Callie paled. "Where are the kids? Oh god!"

"Sweetheart, I heard you scream! They are on lockdown."

Callie looked over her husband's shoulder. She sobbed. Fenton came inside and pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be alright. You're safe and the kids are safe.

Callie wiped her tears bitterly. "It's not fair!"

Fenton nodded. "It's not."

Frank was rubbing her back. "This is unreal, he was only tried on the Federal level. Maybe we need to call New York and the DC courts and charge him on the state level."

Callie stood up rigidly. "I can't think about this right now! The last three cases we've had have been hard. I was barely getting through that. Now _my uncle_ is out of prison and dares to come to our door!"

Fenton soothed. "There isn't anything I can say except this. I'm here, you have all of us and we will be with you no matter what."

Frank slipped out of the room. He checked Josh's location. He saw that he and Sean were both home. He hated to do this. They were getting their boys settled but Callie was on the verge of a breakdown so he dialed.

Josh answered on speaker. "Frank! We just got home is everything alright?"

"No...Callie needs you. I have to hurry my dad's with her."

Josh looked at Sean anxiously. "What's wrong?"

Frank's voice trembled slightly. "We've had back to back cases regarding sexual crimes against children. It's been rough on her but she's been mostly okay. We've had a few issues with the kids at school as you know."

Josh scowling and said with clenched teeth. "Gotta love my brother and his shitty wife." Josh turned and saw Sean putting their sons coats back on.

'Don't you just, the President her father when he was here basically told us that his grandsons would be punished as originally agreed. Then he said he never believed Callie had been hurt by Carl and the kids found weren't hurt by him.'

Sean cursed. "Bull poopy fudge sticks!"

They were in the car now. Josh was afraid to ask. "Okay, what has triggered today?" He could actually hear his cousin sobbing in the background.

"I was gathering the kids up to speak with them; I heard Callie scream, I locked the children in a safety room, and ran to her. She opened our front door and your dad was standing there."

Josh thankfully wasn't driving. "What! How! Tell me that bastard in the White House didn't give him a pardon."

"Yes."

Josh said. "We'll be there soon. Have to stop by the pharmacy first."

Sean could see the anger coming from Josh in waves. He rubbed his leg soothing. "I don't know what to say."

"Let's get to Callie. Thankfully we hadn't taken our suitcases from the car yet." Josh was going to sedate his poor cousin then well; it was time to visit his brother.


	19. Chapter 19

Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Amber

Chapter 19

Josh asked Frank to find CJ's address. He was riding with Sam Radley. They pulled up to the house. Josh knew he needed Sam's credentials due to the Secret Service presence. They pulled up the driveway knowing the plates would be analyzed. Hence why they took Sam Radley's car. Josh thought he would be nervous but he wasn't. He was determined and angry. The door opened it was a small boy. Josh was standing to the side. Sam smiled at him. "Hello...should you be answering the door?"

A harrsssed man in a suit came over. "Marshall we've talked about this."

Marshall raised his eyebrows. "If the car wasn't safe they wouldn't have made it down the driveway."

Josh took a gamble and stepped into view. He was after all identical to his brother but with long hair.

The boy jolted. "Uh oh!"

Josh smiled. "Possibly, but I'm not your dad. I think you get the identical twin thing."

Marshall gaped. "What! No way! Dad and mom never said!"

Sam was literally biting his cheek to keep from laughing. Sam addressed the agent. "Agent Hanson, as you may have guessed Josh would like to see his brother."

Marshall grinned. "My grandpa is here too! Not my grandfather he's still at the White House."

Sam nodded. "Is he." He thought to himself, 'well played Josh.'

The Secret Service Agent gestured inside. He looked extremely uncomfortable. "The senator is here his wife is out of town with friends."

Josh shrugged. "I just came to see my brother and since he's here my father."

They walked down the hall. Agent Hanson knocked on a closed door. "Senator you have visitors."

The door opened. "Who?"

Marshall jumped up into his father's arms. "Daddy why didn't you tell me you had a twin?"

Agent Hanson winced. "He opened the door sir and saw him."

CJ sighed. "Marshall we've talked about this."

"But DAD! They got past the checkpoint."

Sam interrupted. "True but remember I asked if you should be answering the door? You can't see out to see who is there buddy. Your dad and Agent Hanson want to keep you safe. That is why Hanson is here. Since I work as an FBI agent it's part of my job too. This time it was okay but follow the rules."

CJ gave Sam a look of gratitude.

The little boy hunched. "Okay. Can I get my brother Brian?"

CJ nodded but maintained eye contact with his brother. "Go ahead but give me a few minutes please." Once the door was closed CJ sighed. "Josh, my wife is going to hit the roof."

Josh managed to keep his anger under control, his brother looked drained. "CJ, I don't care about your wife at the moment. What I care about is…"

The door opened. "I found the brandy…"

Josh turned and for the first time in years faced his father. "Dad."

Carl looked just as startled as CJ but he didn't looked drained instead he looked deeply annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

Josh said. "Let's see, I just had to sedate Callie what the fuck were you thinking Dad?"

CJ got between Josh and their father. "What are you talking about?" CJ asked.

"Dad went to Callie's house!" Josh said to CJ, then snapped to his father. " Callie, Frank, Joe, and Fenton are FBI agents but you didn't think of that did you Dad. Your only thought was to see Callie and what seeing you would do to her. She could have killed you tonight with cause."

"I'm completely pardoned son."

Josh hissed furiously. "I'm not here to argue with any of you or cause a scene. But you need to understand one thing Dad, Callie and her family are off limits to you permanently."

CJ squeezed their fathers shoulder. "I think that is best for now. How are you Josh? I heard that you've adopted."

Josh nodded he was glad that his brother was trying to keep things civil. "Yes a set of twin boys requiring ASD repairs. They are now very healthy and happy boys."

Carl pursed his lips but maintained his composure. "Their names?"

"Maximillian who we call Max and Xander." Josh took out two envelopes he had prepared. "Here are pictures we had taken just before their surgeries. We were in St. Petersburg."

CJ opened his envelope his face showing a plethora of emotion. He cleared his throat. "You look happy."

"I am." Josh said.

"Isn't that your roommate from College?" Carl sneered.

Josh chose to ignore the ice in his father's tone. "He isn't my roommate. He's my husband and I'm his. I know you don't approve and that is fine with me. What you will not do is belittle our love of these boys or of each other. We are a family."

Running feet was heard at that very moment. "You have to be joking Marshall!" That was followed by banging on the office door.

CJ opened it. "What has your mother said about running in the house boys?"

Brian pouted. "But daddy she isn't here. She doesn't have to know everything." Then he turned and saw Josh. His eyes widened! "Wow! Daddy you are a twin!" He then rushed to Josh. "What do you do? Are you married? Do you have kids?"

Josh smiled. "I'm a doctor of internal medicine. You see a pediatrician, I see adults. I am married to my husband Sean, and we just adopted twin boys Max and Xander."

"You adopted twin boys that's cool. How did you do that?"

"Through an adoption agency, my boys required heart surgery to have a high quality of life and it was going to be expensive. We saved them."

Marshall beamed. "Neat! Can we see a picture of them?"

Josh pulled out his wallet. "Here they are the first day we met, then two months after their surgeries."

Both boys gushed. "Wow."

Carl said. "I'm going to bed CJ. I'm exhausted."

"Of course father see you in the morning." Then CJ said. "Well it's time to get ready for bed Marshall and Brian."

Sam quickly sent a quick text to Frank when he saw Carl Bank's exit the room. He followed the man into the hallway he vanished behind a door which he assumed was a guest suite on the right. Sam went to the door to listen. He heard the shower start running. He received a text back from Frank in reply. 'Done.'

Sam nodded satisfied. He wouldn't put it past Carl to call his daughter in law or the president and ruin everything for these boys. CJ seemed to be doing his best and they were a lot more open than he thought they would be. Which meant that the President was molding them more than CJ. Sam would make sure to change that. He went back to the main room where the young boys were still talking excitedly.

"No we want to talk to Uncle Josh!" Brian said. "When can me meet Uncle Sean?"

Then Marshall asked, "And our cousins? Please daddy?"

Josh melted on the inside. The boys accepted him for who he was and wanted to meet his husband. He didn't care what his brother's opinion of his life choices was. Josh loved his nephews.

CJ cleared his throat. "We'll see. Josh I have to get them in bed. They have school tomorrow and they have homework to finish."

Josh decided to extend the olive branch. "Would you like help? I don't mind helping with the homework or putting them to bed. It will be good practice for when Max and Xander are older."

CJ saw his boys faces their delight and pure joy. He hadn't seen that in their eyes in a long time. It made him very sad. Why deny them one night of happiness? He missed his brother and was secretly thrilled that he came. "That would be great."

Marshall took Josh's hand. "Our homework is upstairs. Umm do you know Claire, Camille, and Zoe Hardy?"

Josh nodded. "Yes I do. Claire and Camille's mom is mine and your dad's cousin."

Marshall bit his lip. "Grandfather said that she lied and that's why grandpa was in jail. We got mad because we wanted to know him. He's so nice to us. But why can't I meet grandma too? It doesn't make sense."

CJ paled a look of panic crossed his face. "Marshall you know how your mom feels about bringing this up."

Brian tilted his head. "Dad if grandmother, her sister and her husband did do something bad and are in prison why aren't we allowed to know the truth about it?"

CJ rubbed his face with his hand. "It's what your mother wants. They are being punished for their actions and choices."

Brian's lip trembled. "Why would Grandfather blame your cousin?"

CJ bowed his head. "He can't blame her for what your grandma, her sister, and brother in law did. They did it to themselves. It is their choices and actions that put them in prison because two wrongs never make a right."

Brian's lip trembled. "We should have been suspended for what we did."

CJ paled. "What are you talking about? I thought the President went to get a briefing from the Hardy's. Your mom called and told me to tell him the issue with you two was resolved."

Marshall frowned. "Well grandfather said that Cami and Claire's mom was the liar that put grandpa in prison, and it made grandmother, her sister, and her husband lie. We got mad and took it out on them."

CJ narrowed his eyes. "This is the first time I'm hearing this."

"Dad, we should have been suspended its what we deserve. Can you call the school. You're our dad."

Josh interrupted. "Guys, your mom was doing what she thought was right for you. Don't ask your dad to go against her. You feeling the way you do and how sorry I see you are is going to make all the difference with the Hardy's I promise."

Sam stepped out of the room and called Fenton. "Interesting dynamic here Fenton." He saw movement at the corner of his eye and put his phone in his pocket still engaged.

Carl Banks came back out into the hallway. He stopped when he saw Sam. "Why are you still here?"

"Josh is still here, spending time with his brother and nephews."

Carl's face turned red. "You're clearance got that boy past the gate this time. It won't happen again."

"That boy is your son and isn't that CJ's decision?"

Carl downed his whisky. "No. He isn't the head of the household the President is. My son knows that and was raised to do his duty to show proper decorum."

"I forgot duty over family." Sam said sarcastically.

The door opened and Josh and CJ came back down stairs. Carl gestured to the office sharply with his head. Sam watched as a the brother's eyes met. Sam went into the office before them so that he couldn't be forced out.

Once Josh and CJ were inside Carl closed the door with a bang. "Now this was a nice little interlude."

CJ bristled. "Dad, Josh came here to see you because you went to Callie's house. It's not my fault the boys saw him. They were curious who wouldn't be."

"Of course, but you have to explain to your boys CJ that your brother is married to another _man._ Which is morally wrong and an abomination. Because of that they don't need to be in our lives period."

"So glad to know your feelings father." Josh said cooly. "It was a sad day when grandpa died, because he was the one that taught us how to love. It wasn't you, mom, Uncle Robert, or Aunt Ellen." He turned to his brother shook his hand. CJ walked them to the door and then went outside with them. Sam headed to the car to give them a moment of privacy. Josh was grateful.

CJ whispered. "I couldn't believe the president pardoned him. I thought Monica had convinced him not too. She went out of town for the weekend. She's trying to convince dad to move to Switzerland."

"You need to leak to the press about dad's pardon. The president shouldn't have done this. You know it. He has another agenda CJ, you're a good father I saw how much you love those boys. We were miserable growing up."

"I know...I've always wanted to serve Josh. I want to help those less fortunate, but this party that I am in only looks out for the few. I hated what grandad did, but we had already inherited. You know..it took me years to come to terms with that. It's funny my boys immediately loved you without hesitating. They accepted your husband and children. There was no judgement only love. I want that for them too. I saw them happy again for the first time in years. My wife is so strict with them. They go to bed in tears. I saw her hitting them with my belt one night because one said a double negative, and the other tried to defend him. I used to think my wife was beautiful, savvy, and smart. When the boys were born she micromanaged everything. She's cruel. Her father paid for our move to Wisconsin, I was eventually elected to the senate. My wife has powerful friends."

Josh smiled. "So do you. You have Callie. If you want out of your marriage CJ we'll help you. You know she will."

"Will she forgive me for how I treated her? I didn't think dad would be that stupid and go to her house! Now he's threatening me if I don't throw you to the curb."

Josh nodded. "So let's set the stage brother, you need to start yelling at me now. I just insulted your wife." He rubbed his left cheek.

CJ nodded then his face turned red. Threw a punch which hit but was reduced by Josh moving in the same direction. He'd still get a bruise. "How dare you insult my wife! My family is legitimate! You think because you signed papers that your family is real?" 'God please don't let my kids hear this!'

"Family is in many forms _brother!_ " Josh then kicked upward his foot grazing CJ's chin. They both came at each other.

Sam hurried over and grabbed Josh who had managed to connect a punch to his brother's gut. The secret service agent grabbed CJ whose knee had connected with Josh's shoulder. "Senator get back."

Sam said. "You saw that the senator threw the first punch. He was defending himself. He won't press charges if CJ won't."

CJ straightened his blazer. "No charges. We're done." He turned into the house.

Josh turned once he was in the car he was grinning in spite of the pain. "Step one complete."

Sam looked at the young man. He was going to have a black eye and cheek. "I thought you and CJ were getting along?"

"We are, but dad won't hear of it. Neither will his wife, or her father. In order for CJ to have any case to leave with his kids is to build a case of abuse and a fault divorce he needs time."

* * *

Sean was pacing in the den. "I wanted to go with him. What's taking so long?"

Callie brought in a tea set. "Here it's camomille."

Sean grumbled but sat and took one sip. They saw the lights from the car. He was on his feet and opening the door within seconds. "Oh my god! He hit you?"

Callie hurried from the room and came back seconds later with ice packs. Josh took one. "Thanks...Yes. CJ did but I asked him to. Dad is still my dad, but CJ and his boys. Sean he's miserable, and his boys too. Monica abuses them...I'm pretty sure all of them."

Sean took a cleansing breath. "Okay...so you set up a fight to put on a show for your dad, CJ's wife, and her dad."

"Yes...he needs time to acquire evidence for a case. He wants out. That much I know."


	20. Chapter 20

Here is the next chapter! Drumboy, Candylou, and CherylannRivers thank you for the reviews. Amber PS steam alert!

Chapter 20

It was January 5. Callie and Frank were in their office the next morning when their admin buzzed. "ASAC's"

Frank called. "Yes Beth."

"You have Monica Banks here...she insists on speaking to you. She says she knows you're here and refuses to leave."

Callie scowled. "Well she could have made an appointment, tell her we have to finish this conference call which is going to take approximately 30 minutes. Then we will be available."

"Understood."

Callie pulled her water from the fridge. "What a self centered, self absorbed, two faced bitch!"

Frank grinned. "Come on honey. She's not that bad."

They went into Frank's lair which was off their office. Frank locked the door. "We don't have a conference call babe."

"I know, but she can stew." Callie then engaged the soundproofing.

Frank raised an eyebrow. "That is quite a look Mrs. Hardy."

"Well I plan on using our now twenty eight minutes to the fullest." She swiftly unhooked his belt and pants in a blink.

Frank sucked in his breath as her hands had found him. She had him with just a look. He made quick work of her own pants. Then he worked the buttons on her blouse. The bra was a front clasp which he unhooked exposing her glorious breasts and feasted. He lifted her and sat her on the desk. She had removed his shirts. Frank for expediency took his hand and pleasured her as she gasped. Her mouth suckling his neck going towards his mouth. Frank kissed her as she screamed.

"Now Frank fill me!" She wrapped her legs around his waist.

He plunged both moaned in pleasure. She was so tight.

She gasped, "Yes! God!"

With each thrust involuntary sounds escaped their lips. Her gasps at each thrust delighted him. His heart was filled to bursting. "Yes! Love!"

Her legs were wrapped around his waist. It was pleasure overload. He moaned. "Oh Cal!"

"Fill me Frank! Yes! After five minutes they were both on fire. Suddenly she screamed her release and Frank emptied into her with a long moan. They clung to each other just catching their breath. Callie chuckled into his chest.

"What is so funny?"

Callie kissed him. "We should do this more often."

They both quickly dressed. Callie called their secretary. "Have Mrs. Banks taken to conference room 3 outside the division."

"Ma'am she insists on meeting in your office."

Frank snapped. "That's not happening. We have classified materials if she wants to meet, it's conference room 3 or nowhere."

"Yes sir."

Callie grabbed an urn of coffee. Frank gathered three mugs, sugar, and cream. They would be civil. How long that remained depended on Monica. When Callie opened the door Monica was pacing like a caged lion. "You didn't have a conference call! I had a copy of your schedule! So cut the crap!"

Frank raised an eyebrow. "We have blackout times on our schedules because our civilian admin isn't privy to the meetings we have. You are lucky that my wife and I were at the office. I have a lot of work that I do that is off this site. Why are you here?"

"Well...I couldn't get an appointment with Josh because he and his roommate are on vacation. I just found out that Josh was at _my home_ around Christmas! When he comes back he is going to find out that all his patents have canceled their appointments and his staff has quit. That is just punishment for showing up at my home period! He is to NEVER come to our home again! He won't have any contact with my children or husband under any circumstances! He's lucky that my husband threw the first spunch! I'm filing a complaint against SSA Radley who got him past our security with his ID."

Frank interrupted. "Did you think that my family wasn't going to respond to Callie's uncle being pardoned by your father? Especially after he came to our home."

Monica scowled. "You could have sent _just_ Radley but now you've exposed my children to their perverted uncle! My father should NOT have pardoned your uncle on this one point we are in agreement."

Callie tilted her head. "Is that because you actually believe me and the other victims or because it has ruined _any_ chance of you being the First Lady of the United States?"

"Does it matter why?"

Callie smiled. "Coffee?"

Monica sat. "Cream please."

Callie poured and added her cream and gave the mug to Monica. Frank made Callie's and his. Monica sat and sipped. Callie knew that she was calculating and composing herself. That was fine by her. Callie spoke. "It matters to me."

Monica nodded. "My father in law has never given me any cause for alarm. If there is a chance that he hurts children I want him away from my boys. Which is why I suggested he move somewhere else. He's considering it."

Frank leaned over. "You might want to advise him to go somewhere that doesn't have an expedition treaty. He was never tried on the state level."

Monica's eyes all but bulged out! "You can't be serious that's double jeopardy!"

Callie smiled sweetly. "Oh it's not, believe me I will testify again, and some of his other victims in DC will also. They aren't minors anymore, they will be able to speak in open court and your family will once again be in the mud."

Monica slammed the mug down. "Okay...this is extreme...and harassment! It's going to cost a lot of money. It's not in anyone's best interests."

Callie was done being civil. "It is in every child's best interests particularly girls with blond hair! You are only trying to protect what is yours. The survivors deserve justice. We had received it but your damn father took it away! The feeling of safety we had knowing he was behind bars is gone! So yes we fucking will stand up again and put him away. That is a promise you can take to the bank!" She was now standing directly in front of Monica her hands fisted at her sides. "Josh went to your house because he thought it was necessary. He is your husband's brother! He had every right to do so. Josh has always been protective of me. He delivered a message to my Uncle that Carl isn't to go anywhere near my family. You say you don't want Josh near your children that is your right as their mother. I personally think it's a mistake. How can you deprive your husband a relationship with his brother! Your children a relationship with their cousins! They are going to be curious! You have the opportunity to teach your boys that you can love your family even if you don't agree on everything. Josh will respect your wishes. How could you ruin his private practice? You've gone too far?"

"No he did when he stepped onto my doorstep. I will deal with my children. They will be told exactly what they are an abomination, that what he is doing is morally wrong that Josh and his...his."

Callie smiled saying. "Husband."

"It's wrong morally and biologically! One day it will be illegal again. He shouldn't have come anywhere near my home. Actions have consequences. If you drag my family through the mud we will persevere. This is your only warning."

Frank pulled his wife back a step and kept a hand on her shoulder. "Careful you are barely towing the line and are really close to threatening federal officers. You're entitled to your opinions. Callie and I are bound to uphold the laws of the United States without prejudice. The law is on their side. Josh and Sean are good people."

"Good people don't live in sin! Good people don't lie to ruin others! Good people know how to take care of themselves instead of depending on the system! Good people don't steal from their parents!"

Callie narrowed her eyes. "So you don't believe me or those girls. You've talked to my parents have you. I didn't steal that money, it was willed to me by my grandfather. My parents wanted the time to expire so that the funds would be split between my grandfather's three daughters."

Monica glared. "I can't believe that my father wanted _you_ as my sister in law. Thank God your parents fell from grace. You would never have been worthy of my brother. Who is the governor of New York."

Callie laughed.

Frank said. "I disagree, he isn't worthy of her. Callie's one and a million and she's mine."

Monica stood up. "I have a suggestion and I want you to seriously consider it. I don't want my boys to be near your family at all. You should consider changing your kids schools? I am an alum of SSSAS. My boys will graduate from there. I'd rather not have to keep seeing you at school functions. I know so many of the teachers, I can make things very problematic for them, your niece, and nephew. Oh it won't be anything you can prove. It will just be the teachers watching them closely, calling them out on any and every behavioural problem. After being disciplined 3 times, its automatic expulsion." Monica stood up. "Thanks for the coffee."

Callie was stewing. "Why didn't we mirandize her prior, she just threatened our kids and Joe's."

Frank said. "As much as I hate to say this. We should consider it. The way the school acted with the bullying incident shows how they favor her."

"The kids have friends there!"

Frank shrugged. "I know Megan Weeks transferred to St Mary's. Her mom said that the arts program there is very good."

"We looked at them they don't have soccer. They'd have to wait until high school."

"True, but the kids might enjoy track or basketball. We'll keep them in their leagues anyway. Jackson has been playing on that trumpet he has."

"Mollie is going to be pissed though. Ben is still at SSSAS. But she had that falling out with Abby."

Frank buzzed his brother. "Meet us in our office call Vanessa. We need to talk and it's serious."

Joe met them at the door. They headed to the Metro station so they could go towards home. "What's going on?"

"Let's go see Vanessa, It will be easier to talk to both of you at once."


	21. Chapter 21

Hang on for the ride! Amber

Chapter 21

Mollie had been expecting benchmarks all day today, instead they were reviewing. She was sad. She just told Ben that she was probably going to transfer to St. Mary's. He was bummed, but said that his parents were looking to transfer him to Bishop Ireton High next year since they were catholic. None of the smart boards or computers in the school were working. It was very strange. A drug sniffing dog came into the room and sat next to a kid's backpack. Mollie thought. 'Uh oh! That's a hit. He has something in there!' The policeman petted his dog. "Good boy!" Then he looked through the contents. The kid named Miles Schultz seethed. "Hey you can't do that! I have rights!"

"The school asked us to sweep for drugs son. Looks like you have a lot in this pocket here. Stand up hands behind your back. You have the right to remain silent…."

Suddenly the intercom announced. "Attention students and staff, all students are to remain in their current class rooms until the search of lockers are complete. We have police on the property that are also sweeping for illegal substances, there is a warrant for the searches and everyone is expected to corporate. Paper lunches will be served in your classes."

The door closed and the whole classroom started buzzing. "Oh my gosh! Can they search our lockers?"

Mollie shrugged. "If they have warrants they can."

Mrs. Jennings their English teacher soothed. "Okay everyone, don't fret. Let's get out some board games and cards. NO phones."

Mollie took a deck of cards. She dealt to Benjamin. "So poker no jokers."

He chuckled. "Sounds fine to me. Unless you want to play chess."

Mollie laughed. "You cream me in chess."

An hour passed and the classroom door opened. This time it was an officer and a man in a tie. "Who is Mollie Hardy?"

Mollie stood up. "I am who are you?"

"Detective Sergeant Benson, we found a laptop in your locker Miss Hardy that has been quite busy. You are under arrest for accessing a computer system without authorization in the first degree, accessing and using a computer system to obtain unauthorized computer services in the first degree, intentionally disrupting and degrading a computer system network denying access to authorized users in the first degree, and intentionally damaging equipment used on a computer network in the first degree."

Ben stood up and got between her and the officer! "That's crazy! She wouldn't! There has to be a mistake!"

Mollie's eyes filled with tears she turned her watch with the face facing her leg and pushing what looked like a dial. "You are being recorded. I don't have a laptop in my locker...there wasn't one there this morning!"

"Hands on your desk Miss Hardy...you step back young man put your hands up."

Mollie did as she was told and watched as Ben stepped back to his desk with his hands in the air. The detective started frisking her, he rubbed along her breasts, back, and even reached up her skirt rubbing her crotch. She felt dirty and embarrassed. Her tears fell and her lip trembled.

Ben bristled. "Hey you perv can't a girl officer do that?"

The detective said. "One more word young man and I will arrest you for interfering with a police investigation."

Mollie pleaded. "Ben please! I don't want you in trouble. You're my best friend carry on with the game okay. I appreciate you defending me. This is just a big misunderstanding." 'Mollie knew he would use the teachers phone to call his mom to call her parents. She had said 'carry on.'

The detective sergeant sneered as he put handcuffs on her. "Honey the damage you have caused is over thirty thousand dollars, that makes the crimes felony offenses. I'm going to make sure the DA tries you as an adult. You have the right to remain silent…"

The rest was a blur to Mollie as he perp walked her from the classroom. They stopped briefly at the office. Director Myers said. "Mollie as of this moment you are expelled from SSSAS. Take her out Detective. Her parents will come eventually to retrieve her belongings."

Mollie sobbed. "I want my mom and dad. Can I wait for them here?"

Myers snapped. "Absolutely not!"

Mollie was in shock. Her feet wouldn't move. She begged. "P..P..Please."

The detective sergeant roughly pulled her arm making her yelp in pain. "Resisting arrest Miss Hardy...that's another charge."

Mollie started crying, this couldn't be happening! "I want my phone call and a lawyer."

"Only criminals want lawyers." He said smiling wickedly. "This is the biggest collar of my career kid. You are going down." He shoved her in the car.

"First of all smart people want lawyers! Second, why are you doing this?" She went to sit up but he pushed her back onto the seat, she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. She screamed and black dots appeared across her vision. 'Don't pass out Mollie Grace!' "My shoulder!"

"Stop resisting!" He took her legs, and tied them to her arms.

She couldn't move and started panicking. "Please! I won't cause trouble! I can't breathe!"

"Yes you can! Stop resisting Miss. Hardy!" The detective sergeant barked.

"I'm not!" She forced herself to slow her breathing. There was no need to panic!' There were windows. 'He's a cop. Oh but he was going to be in trouble. Her grandpa was a retired cop and she knew that he would eat this man for lunch and spit him out. That's if her parents didn't get to him first. Her grandpa had consulted with over 800 police departments all over the world, and his reputation for unbiased justice was legendary. Her shoulder was killing her! He seriously threw her into his car and was restrained unnecessarily. She didn't resist arrest! She wasn't fighting him! This was excessive!' Thankfully the ride was short. 'What is this guys problem anyway? Jerk! He did untie her legs and replaced them with shackles. Confused she asked. "I want my mom and dad now."

"After you are processed."

Mollie was crying full force, she didn't bother trying to stop it. 'This was so humiliating! I never bring my laptop to school and I didn't do anything to justify this!' She felt one of the cuffs being released then her arms put in front and cuffed again.

"Put your hands on the scanner Miss."

Mollie looked up. She couldn't see through her tears. "What? Sorry?"

"Put your hands on the scanner." She replied more crisply.

Mollie did what she was told. She couldn't move her other shoulder. She used her hand to bring it up. Wincing she bit her lip. After her hands were scanned she was placed in front of a camera. "Hold this Miss."

Mollie looked at it. It was a placard with her name and a number on it. She held it up under her chin. A picture was taken.

"Turn to your left Miss and hold the card up please."

Mollie did what she was told. The picture was taken. Then the Detective Sergeant took her up some stairs to the left. He pulled her into a room with a light over the door. He flipped a switch. Mollie was uncomfortable. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"That can wait. I have questions."

Mollie narrowed her eyes in spite of her tears. "I want my mom, dad, and a lawyer."

"Sweetheart if you aren't guilty a few questions won't hurt."

Mollie sobbed. "You arrested meI I have rights don't I? I'm not answering one question without my parents and a lawyer!"

"I have the evidence to convict you dear. I don't need to question you. The laptop in your locker is the laptop that was used to hack your school's database. I know you probably didn't mean to cause all that damage. You probably meant it to be a little gag or joke. Isn't that right?"

Mollie wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. "Parents...lawyer."


	22. Chapter 22

Mad Hardy's are an understatement. Enjoy this next installment. Amber

Chapter 22

Vanessa was steamed. She couldn't believe this self absorbed bitch Monica was for real. They had talked to the children the previous evening. They were obviously disappointed but also understanding. Frank and Callie had taken personal day and were looking into the transfers. Frank was on the phone with SSSAS. Callie was currently speaking with St. Mary's. The schools were pretty accommodating. They had to get final approval of course but were confident they could transfer as early as next week. Vanessa was ordering uniforms for all of them.

The phone rang. Joe answered. "Hardy residence. One moment Dr. Culpepper." Joe muted the phone. "Frank Dr. Culpepper, Ben's Mom is on the line."

Frank nodded. "Thank you. Give me a call on my office phone Wednesday with an update." He disconnected and took the home line from Joe. "Cassandra how are you? What? We haven't gotten a call." He checked his messages. "What did Ben say?"

Callie's phone rang. "Hello? Director Myers is something wrong? I beg your pardon! What do you mean you are expelling her! Why was she arrested!? We are on the way. Let me talk to my daughter NOW!" Callie grabbed her husband stood him up knocking over his chair. "You let the police take her into custody without telling us! How dare you!"

Frank was a smart man. He grabbed his keys and tossed her keys to her. Listening to his wife's end of the conversation many heads would be rolling shortly. "Cassandra thanks for calling I'll be heading to the school with my brother, and Callie is heading to the police station. Oh yes she is pissed so am I. We are transferring all the kids to St. Mary's, if you want we can help you transfer Ben and your high school daughter if you wish. It's no trouble, but we have to go. Bye."

Callie roared. "NO you listen I know you are in Monica Weinstein-Banks's pocket! Her brother has a son and daughter at the school; Mollie is a minor! The police detective should have called us or allowed Mollie to call. Because he didn't he will be demoted within the hour; for questioning her without our approval and violating her civil rights, Just how do you know it was my daughter? What laptop? Her laptop is here. My husband and his brother are coming to you! I'm on my way to the police department!" She transferred the call to her husbands phone.

Frank took the call he had just disconnected with Dr. Culpepper. "You found a laptop in our daughter's locker, what prompted the search of the lockers at the school? Have you reviewed the security cameras to see if the laptop was planted? Oh there was an outage because of the hack….convenient." They had climbed into the car and Frank put it on bluetooth.

"We do random searches for drugs and forbidden objects, but our systems failed we cannot do our benchmarks today as scheduled." The director said crisply.

"I understand your frustration and searching the lockers is your right. You had no right to allow the police to take any children without calling their parents first. I want to see this laptop you claim belongs to our daughter. We monitor her purchases closely. If she had taken out any cash to purchase a laptop we would know about it."

"Our expert traced the IP address back to your home Mr. Hardy, the damage to our system he says is over 30,000 dollars!"

Frank seething said. "I promise you I can and will prove that no computers on our home system hacked the schools. I can repair and restore your system as well at no charge."

"Are you trying to bribe us Mr. Hardy? It won't work...we can't start our benchmark testing for today because of your daughter. We are paying forty thousand dollars for emergency repairs, the techs will be here in an hour."

"You are welcome to spend that money or I can do it for free. It's your choice, I can repair the whole system replace anything that needs replacing, and set up your security so that this cannot be repeated. This isn't a bribe. These are class B felonies that my daughter has been accused of. Think it over I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Frank then called his father. "Dad...Mollie has been expelled from school and arrested for accessing a computer system without authorization, accessing and using a computer system to obtain unauthorized computer services, intentionally disrupting and degrading the schools computer system and denying authorized personnel access, and intentionally damaging equipment used on a computer system. The damages are over thirty thousand dollars. An Alexandria PD detective is questioning her right now without our consent or any council present. Find out who that fucker is and get his ass reassigned. Mollie is at the station. Callie is enroute there now. You live closer."

Fenton was at the breakfast bar eating with his wife. His eyes all but bulged out of his head. "That's four class B felonies Frank, Alexandria PD huh. Well Chief Heinz is about to get a visit. I'll be in touch."

Laura grabbed his arm. "What is going on?"

"Someone is framing our granddaughter. She is being questioned by an Alexandria PD Detective who is going to be demoted back to patrol within the hour."

Laura narrowed her eyes. "I'll head over to Callie and Frank's. I'll deal with the other children until they clean this mess up. The President and his daughter are playing with fire."

Fenton got into his federal car and drove in hot to the Alexandria police department. He had his gun, credentials, and his face was all business. He approached the front desk. "I'm Assistant Director Fenton Hardy FBI. I'm here to see the Chief now."

She blinked. "Of course Director...one moment."

A man in plain clothes came over. "Fenton Hardy? The Fenton Hardy...I'm detective Stephen Yates TARU division...your work is legendary. Sarah I'll take him up to the fifth floor."

"Thanks, for some reason I can't get his admin. I do see that the chief has you with open appointments Mr. Hardy."

"We went through the Academy together back in the day." Fenton said to the desk admin, then turned to the young man who looked to be about Frank's age. "Thank you detective."

The detective badged the door and they went to a group of elevators. "Are you the detective in charge of TARU?" Fenton asked.

"No, that's Lieutenant Benson he's in the field. Doesn't know his code, loves to grand stand. This is between us by the way. I went to MIT. I have a masters in computer security from there. I graduated with your son Frank we got our masters on line at the same time and were at commencement together he was first in the class and I was third."

"Impressive, it seems to me if someone hacked into a school computer system you should be investigating."

"I would hope so, I'm one of two that can analyze the evidence. You know how easy it is to fake an IP address on a system?"

"I don't but I'm glad you do." The doors opened and they went into the office. The admin looked up. "Hi Steve!" Then her eyes widened. "Oh blast! I went to the bathroom. Director Hardy I didn't realize you had an appointment. He's available of course. You can go in."

"Thank you April. Why don't you join me Steve. I think you are going to need to be in the loop."

"Sure...uh you look kind of pissed off sir."

"Kind of is an understatement." Fenton went through the door. "George."

The Chief looked up. Steve saluted. Chief Heinz said. "As you were Detective Yates. Fenton what's wrong you look like you are going to pop a coronary."

Fenton arms crossed. "Which detective was called to the SSSAS middle school today?"

"They asked for a drug sweep initially but then their whole system went down. They were supposed to start quarterly tests today. Lieutenant Benson responded personally at their request since they had an expert on scene."

Detective Yates said. "Chief...we can't use a civilian expert for a criminal matter! Benson can't verify the expert's findings. If he makes an arrest and the expert is wrong it won't hold up. He should have brought me or at least Detective Emma Strauss."

Fenton his voice laced with fury said. "He's made an arrest, my granddaughter. He has taken her from the school, he didn't contact her parents, and no council is present. My granddaughter is 14 even if she is guilty she has rights chief. You don't want the wrath of my daughter in law believe me. She's on the way here and if the Lieutenant is questioning her after she has requested a phone call and or council there is going to be hell to pay. I am going to insist that you reassign this case to both detective's Strauss and Yates. They are to report immediately to the school to analyze the equipment and the confiscated laptop. Find out where my granddaughter is NOW. When my daughter in law ASAC Callie Hardy gets here, you'd better get her there too."

The chief picked up his phone. "Officer Heizer this is the Chief has a Mollie Hardy been processed at intake? Where is she right now? Okay." He hung up. "Detective Strauss is Lieutenant Benson in house?"

"He's questioning a perp in 3."

"Thank you standby Detective you might be going in." He then accessed the camera feed and audio for that room.

Fenton and Detective Yates went behind the Chief's desk. They both looked at the monitor. Fenton saw that she was still handcuffed and shackled. She was so upset. He raged. "She's a minor and shouldn't even be in there with him alone without consent! She's in tears!"

'I have to go to the bathroom..'

'That can wait. I have questions.' Fenton Hardy seethed but they didn't have the smoking gun yet. His granddaughter was smart she would pull the trigger and soon.

Mollie cried. 'I want my mom, dad, and a lawyer.' Fenton smirked there it is. Deny her asshole I dare you!'

'Sweetheart if you aren't guilty a few questions won't hurt.' Fenton through clenched teeth hissed. "Seriously George!"


	23. Chapter 23

Enjoy and review. Amber

Chapter 23

"I'll put a stop to this right now!" The chief's face was just as red as Fenton's. He took them on his private elevator to the floor where Mollie was being questioned. They went to the door and the Chief opened it as Mollie sobbing said. "Parents...lawyer."

"Lieutenant stand down that is an order!"

Both looked at the door. Benson stood. "Chief what is this?"

Mollie sobbed. "Grandpa! I didn't do anything!"

Fenton rushed to her side. "Shhh. Don't say anything yet pumpkin your mom is coming. You will leave Lieutenant now."

His face turned red. "Who do you think you are asshole! Chief this is my case! This brat has caused over 30,000 dollars in damages to the school she attended."

Chief Heinz boomed. "This asshole is Director Fenton Hardy FBI, and retired detective with the NYPD he was in _my_ graduating class of the academy. Are you qualified to verify the evidence from the school Lieutenant? As I recall only two of your detectives have hackings skills. You are reassigned effective immediately and I am stripping you of your command. Further discipline will be assessed after a full IA investigation. I have access to all surveillance equipment you were questioning this minor after she asked for her parents and an attorney."

"She's guilty sir."

Fenton sneared. "Yet you can't analyze the evidence and don't have a damn clue except for what the SSSAS expert told you You arrested my granddaughter on conjecture!"

Callie came in followed by a female detective. She clearly heard Fenton's every word. Callie put her arms around her hysterical daughter. Mollie cried. "Mommy he said I resisted! I swear I didn't. He tied my feet behind me and my shoulder hurts."

Callie whirled around and stood toe to toe with the Lieutenant.

Fenton thought to himself 'He should have left when he had the chance. It did not matter that she was a full foot shorter! She dominated the room.'

"You hogtied my daughter! You son of a bitch! How can you possibly justify hogtying her?"

The Lieutenant lifted his chin defiantly. "I'm not answering without my rep present lady."

Callie pulled out her credentials. "That's ASAC Hardy, if you hurt my daughter and or violated any procedures to intimidate, and or violated her civil rights, I'm suing this department and you. I don't give two fucks that my father in law and the chief were cadets together at the NYPD academy. Chief Heinz this isn't personal. My husband is at the school if your department wants any credibility you will send qualified detectives to handle this investigation. If you find evidence my daughter did this you can arrest her then."

The chief nodded. "I completely agree. Detective Strauss, please call the DA and have her arrest reversed. Analyze that laptop. I want you as primary on this case. Detective Yates that is because you do have a personal connection with her father."

Fenton nodded his approval. "I think that is wise. My granddaughter needs medical attention now." His eyes were still glaring at the defiant and vile Lieutenant.

Mollie was pale. "I'm mostly okay my shoulder is hurting that's all."

Callie rubbed her back. "We're going to the hospital where Josh works. Remove these restraints immediately. I will take responsibility until the arrest is voided. Do you have any objections chief?"

"None ASAC Hardy."

* * *

Frank and Joe arrived at the middle school in record time. Frank slammed into the office. "Is my daughter here?"

Director Myers sneered. "She was taken into custody Mr. Hardy. I don't have time for your questions."

Joe held his brother back. It wasn't often when he was the reasonable one. "You better make time. You should have called Callie and Frank when you found the laptop in her locker. It's not against regulations for her to have one as long as she isn't using it. Did it have a passcode?"

"I'm not answering your questions agents. Agent Hardy your daughter has been expelled, if you don't leave we will have you both arrested for trespassing."

Frank sneered. "Oh please try that!"

The door opened interrupting the rest of Frank's outburst. "Excuse me? I'm Detective Stephen Yates with the Alexandria PD's TARU unit. I'm here to examine all the devices that were hacked. My partner Detective Strauss will be here shortly."

"You don't need to examine them! Our expert…"

Yates interrupted. "Is a civilian and is not authorized to retrieve evidence in a criminal investigation."

"He was deputized by a judge."

Frank scoffed. "That's muddy and will give any defense attorney enough ammunition to dismiss. As an officer of the law you need to let the detectives do their job."

"Your daughter is guilty Agent."

"If she is, they will find it, if she isn't they will find it. If she is guilty, she will learn a very valuable lesson about obeying the law. I'm going to tell you now that I don't believe my daughter did this. Mollie did not deserve to be embarrassed this way."

The director sneered. "So noted. Money doesn't buy class."

Dr. Cassandra Culpepper burst into the room enraged. "No character does. I'm here to withdraw my son from your school forthwith. Get him out of class now! He is so upset he is having a panic attack. How dare you put these children through this! Mollie is a sweet and beautiful girl. My son cares about her greatly, and he was almost arrested himself when he told the detective that a female officer should frisk her."

Frank's face reddened then turned purple. " _Excuse me!_ "

Cassandra her hands demonstrating. "He wasn't patting!" She pointed her finger at the director. "My father was former military police! You don't rub and he rubbed on her breast areas and up her skirt it was humiliation and intimidation plain and simple. My son defended her because he is a gentleman! I almost wish he was arrested. I would have applauded."

Both Frank and Joe's phones buzzed. They both read simultaneously. 'Mollie has a hurt shoulder going to hospital now!' Frank cried out and Joe wasn't sure if he would be able to restrain him. Joe literally shoved his brother against the wall. "Don't! He didn't do it. Mollie needs you."

Frank angrily got out of his brother's hold and straightened his jacket. The temperature dropped to subzero. "I'm going to the hospital where my child is being transported. Please notify the lower school that someone will be picking up my children and Joe's."

Cassandra with her arms crossed said. "This school had a very good reputation but now you are catering to a small group. You need to broaden your shoulders again or you will lose more students! Did you not hear me call my son for dismissal!"

Joe had to forcefully remove his brother. "We need to go to the hospital Frank. Frank let's go!"

Frank wrenched from his brothers grip. "Steve...good to see you. Will you keep me in the loop? Are you primary?"

"I'm secondary, but Detective Strauss is good. Trust me, will you give me permission to scan Mollie's electronics?"

Frank nodded. "I will once I return to the house. Is she hurt badly?"

"I don't think so, she was having trouble with a shoulder. The arresting officer hog tied her, she was more embarrassed than hurt."

Frank left with Joe hot on his heels.


	24. Chapter 24

Here is the next installment. I'm having surgery tomorrow so might not update for a week. Enjoy and please drop me a line. Amber

Chapter 24

Sam Radley rarely picked them up from school. After the kids were piled into the suburban Jackson non to patiently asked. "Why are you picking us up?"

Sam said. "A lot is going on. I don't have all the answers. You're parents will call soon."

Claire asked. "Are we picking up Mollie?"

"No kiddo your parents are with her."

Cami glared. "What's happened?"

"I don't know all the details but she was arrested at school. You're parents are dealing with it."

Jackson his face hard as stone crossed his arms. "She wouldn't do anything to get arrested."

Sam glanced in the rearview mirror. "I agree."

It was pandemonium in the back. Sam for the first time wished he had earplugs. Nothing he or Ethel said calmed them down. The phone rang and it was Joe's ringtone. The car went silent. "Radley speaking."

"Dad! What's going on with Mollie?" Andrew asked.

Claire wailed. "Why was she arrested!"

Cami screeched. "It's total bullshit!"

Jackson said. "Uncle Joe she wouldn't break the law."

Joe really hated what he was going to have to do, but said. "Kids listen you need to calm down. The charges against your sister have been dropped. A civilian contractor told the school it was her because the laptop traced to the damage was found in her locker."

Jackson snapped. "Anyone could have put it there!"

"Precisely; however, during the arrest she was hurt."

Sam pulled over into a service station. He took the phone off the bluetooth ignoring the loud protests of the children. He stepped out of the car with a slam of the door. "What happened? I'm out of the car." He listened then asked. "Okay, I'll tell them. It was just dislocated. She's lucky. I'll calm them down, go get them ice cream or something."

Sam got into the car, put it in drive, and started moving. It would have been quieter at Yankee stadium during the world series. All the kids started asking what was wrong. Sam held up hand for silence. It took a while. He didn't say one word until they were silent. "Mollie is alright, her shoulder was dislocated, after she is treated they will be home. We are going for ice cream."

Jackson sat back and crossed his arms. "How was it dislocated? She doesn't have recess."

* * *

Frank and Callie came home with Mollie in tow. The kids ran down the stairs to them. "Mollie!"

She hugged them tightly. "I'm okay." 'What she wanted was to escape to her room and take a long shower. She had just told the two detectives now assigned to the case about what happened to her. The female had been so mad she turned red and went to file the charges against him.

Her siblings shut their mouths when they saw the unfamiliar face. Frank said. "Guys this is Detective Stephen Yates. We graduated with our online masters degrees from MIT in internet security. He is going to see if the computer found in Mollie's locker was used from our house, and he is going to analyze all our electronics."

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "So you're good then?"

"Pretty good...I don't come near your father but I'm pretty solid in the hacking department."

He went upstairs asked Frank for the the wifi password Mollie would have. Frank showed him a guest room with an office nook on the third floor. He logged into the server and began his analysis. His first impression was: Holy shit! Mollie was brilliant with code! She had encryptions that she had made in a folder! They were brilliantly done for someone who was currently taking geometry. What was clear was her style didn't match the school hack. She only hacked the home devices. Which was freaking hard given her father's network. She had access and even better she had sent emails to each recipient in the house to see if she could access their devices!'. When he finished with Mollie's, he scanned the rest of the children's, then Frank and Callie's personals to be thorough. He could tell that none of the computers had any of the sequencing used to hack the school. He also saw that Frank had a tracking cookie that would tell him who was on his network, when, and approximately where. The laptop found in Mollie's locker had never been on the property, it had the false IP address which Frank used as a front but not the genuine one. Smiling he filed his findings. Then he went downstairs. The family was eating dinner and it smelled amazing. He said. "The computer's IP address was faked it used the IP address you use as a front, it didn't have your little 'bug' that's brilliant by the way. It is clearly someone else's laptop."

Mollie rolled her eyes. "Well my dad knew the minute he saw the laptop! Everybody knows I never use a dell processor! Nobody knows who put it in my locker huh?"

"I'm going to try to rebuild some of the feed of the camera in the hall where your locker is. It will take time but we might."

"Mom and dad have given an anonymous donation of the funds it's going to take to fix it." Claire sulked.

Jackson snorted. "Screw them sideways."

Callie shook her head. "No...the other children deserve the equipment. Mollie was a pawn in a bigger plan. You guys are all going to St. Marys on Monday so is Ben Culpepper, and your cousins."

Cami groaned. "We have to wear uniforms though!"

Callie shrugged. "Sorry kiddo, life isn't always fair. I'm going to pick up Mollie's medication."

Frank kissed her. "Sounds like a plan.

* * *

Fenton and Sam were back at the Alexandria Police Department. They had obtained the video from Mollie's watch camera and had presented it to the chief of police. Frank was so mad that Josh slipped him a sedative in his drink. Callie took one without argument, Mollie had taken her pain pill and went to bed early.

The chief quickly summoned the now demoted officer. He came in uniform and sneered at Fenton. "What do you want now?"

Sam had to grab his friend. He couldn't stop his outburst.

"You son of a bitch! Shut up and open your damn ears!"

"I don't have to talk to anyone without my rep!"

Fenton jeered. "You don't need a rep. I'm not here to arrest you. What I want to do is pound you to dust, but since I can't. Shut the fuck up! How dare you put your hands on my granddaughter the way you did! You didn't pat her down correctly! You went up her skirt with your hands without telling her first. When no female officer is available you pat for one second. Mollie said that you rubbed her groin. She said that you were being recorded. You should have listened to her. You committed sexual assault. You arrested her! You cuffed her! Read her her rights and advised her of the charges! You accused her of resisting, but you didn't give her the allotted amount of time to respond to your commands. She was in shock! You bullied and intimidated her! Then you fucking hog tied her and pushed her into the car which dislocated her shoulder. You are personally being sued for her medical bills, and pain and suffering. Criminal charges have been filed. I don't know and could care less what your chief does to you. If this was my department your badge would be _gone._ "

Without another word, Fenton and Sam stormed from the office. They didn't hear the chief request for his badge, weapon, or putting the now ex officer in handcuffs.

* * *

The kids were adjusting well to St. Mary's. Callie and Frank's unit along with Nancy and Ned's were questioning the terrorists known as Ravens Warriors it was approximately 10AM. Callie, Frank, Nancy, and Ned had been interrogating all night. The detainees were being held at a top secret location. It was a need to know. Those who knew accessed using a retinal scan followed by a hand print for ID. The guards were agents hand selected by Nancy, Callie, and screened by SSA Collins. They were brought in vans with no windows. All the detainees admitted to the planning of the terrorist attacks but gave nothing away regarding their leaders. What they had pieced together was that there was raven, a right hand, and a left hand and not found. More terrorists were unaccounted for. There had to be more cells. When was this going to end? Callie was dog tired. She had been speaking with one of the few women that had been in the compound with the children. She had a pretty savvy lawyer.

"You were found in the Maryland compound delivering a baby. The mother was only 13 years old! You are a certified nurse midwife! How many babies did you deliver for Raven?"

"My client is invoking her fifth amendment right of self incrimination."

Callie sneered. "Your husband was at the compound asleep upstairs. If you tell me which member of this group was killing the children...I'll ask for leniency."

The lawyer held up her hand to Callie. "I'd like a moment with my client."

Callie picked up her file. "No problem. Five minutes."

She left the room and went to the observation window. She had turned off the audio. She grabbed a cup of black coffee and chugged half in two swallows. The lawyer was talking animatedly. The woman shaking her head. Then they both started shouting. She didn't want to deal. Well that was fine by her. She looked in the other observation window. She saw her husband working the electronics guru. They had found him at the New York location. He didn't have council. "Who hired you Antoine? You have serious skills anyone in the private security sector would have given you any salary. Do you believe in Raven's manifesto?"

Antoine leaned forward. "Yes...he's going to fix everything that is wrong in this sick country. You won't find him or his right or left. There are more of us you fucker!"

Callie was chilled to the bone. 'Let's get this guy off balance.' She opened the door and sauntered in. "Antoine Antoine Antoine….we picked up all your chatter. The encrypted and shielded emails from the leaders of the cells from Raven. We already know he uses couriers."

"Still don't know how the fuck you feds pulled that hack off."

Callie said. "It only takes one mistake one tiny bug then it spreads like an infection. We have you isolated with no contact. You can't warn your bosses how we found your compounds. But you are the best shot of knowing who Raven and his second and third are. You're going away for life or if you corporate immunity along with WITSEC. It's up to you."

"I'll be a hero. I'm willing to die for the cause! We all are!"

Callie leaned over. "Just like we are willing to die to catch each and every one of you."

Frank stood her up speaking into his radio. "SSA Hardy to control I'm taking my prisoner in interrogation three back to isolation. All other doors seal now during transport."

Callie took out her weapon and followed him out the door. The rooms while any prisoner was transported was locked. Joe took him to the secure elevator. Callie called, "clear!"

Callie sighed. "We are getting nowhere. We need a solid lead!"

"I know. We'll get one. You look exhausted honey."

"I am. When is this case going to end? Our unit and Nancy and Ned's report directly to Grey. Which is a good thing since the Executive Director of Criminal, Cyber, Response, and Services Branch Ed Vincent didn't like or appreciate his nephew's rip or demotion. Baker still gives me looks of disgust."

"Ed Vincent answers to Grey and we know why he is kept in the dark regarding our work. Only one of the directors was caught on camera but Vincent is still a suspect. Dad and Sam were both promoted to assistant director positions as his personal assistants until further notice."

Callie's phone buzzed. She looked at the display. "I'm being called to command. Can you get a ride with Joe and finish my interview in four?"

He kissed her. "Of course."


	25. Chapter 25

Hi everyone! My surgery went well, I am on the mend. Here is the next chapter. Amber

Chapter 25

Callie left the facility. It was annoying but she couldn't ignore orders. She headed to the metro station and parked in her paid parking spot at the Huntington station. She rode the metro to DC and reported to Gray's office. "As ordered sir."

He turned. "Sit ASAC Hardy."

Callie did as ordered. "I was in the middle of interrogation."

"Was it productive?"

"Not especially...these guys say nothing incriminating, except we know that Raven has a right and left hand. Those three use couriers to send messages to the cells leaders who write the shielded and encrypted emails."

"Intel is intel. Your husband can find any email using those frequencies. They don't know we have that. We've found two more locations, Nancy and Ned's team is surveilling those sites."

"Your contract has expired. I know how tired you are. We just lost the Executive assistant director of our National Security branch along with two of his SACs one in the counterintelligence division and the other from the high-value detainee division, we caught the current Executive assistant director of criminal, cyber, response, and services branch last night on surveillance at a smaller DC cell he has been arrested and taken to the secure prison location one of his SACs of our Cyber division was with him."

Callie saw the pictures flash before her. "My husband is a genius."

"He has been exemplary so have you." He leaned forward. "I want to promote you to SAC of your current division. You wouldn't go out into the field as much and I want to give you a new analyst who is transferring from the Alexandria PD. He was recommended by your husband. He will attend the academy eventually but will only be your geek for a lack of a better word until his training at Quantico is complete."

Callie nodded. "What about Frank?"

"I need him as SAC of the Cyber division which is here."

"Well that will change the team dynamic some but Stephen will fit like a glove. I know him. When does he come on?" Callie said with approval.

"Next month."

"How are you going to fill the Counterintelligence division and the high-value detainee interrogation group?"

"I was hoping you were going to ask that. I am promoting Nancy to SAC of her current division and I'm promoting Ned to the high-value detainee SAC. This is to streamline the current terrorist investigation and he will do well there. He's a fantastic interrogator. For counterintelligence I am promoting a SSA analyst with CIRG Latonya Boyd to ASAC and Joe to ASAC they will run the unit together. When the time is right Boyd probably will go back to CIRG when their current SAC retires. They are stationed at Quantico."

"What about the director positions?" Callie asked.

"I basically made up Fenton and Sam's titles, they reported directly to the team leaders who required their services. It was Fenton who caught the scent of the National Security Branch Executive Assistant director he had no proof but knew he was dirty. So Sam given his experience with the CIA is going to be the EAD of the National Security Branch, and Fenton will be the EAD of CCRSB (Criminal, Cyber, Response, and Services Branch)."

"Do they know any of this?"

Gray shook his head. "Not yet, but I suspect they have a hunch on my intentions given the recent director promotions. I need you to agree to take your position otherwise I have to change things around. I don't want to have to do that but I will. I know how tired you are, but Callie you are very good at what you do. Did you help the brothers with their cases?"

Callie laughed. "Sometimes."

"It shows. I have also personally reached out to the Attorney Generals of New York, and DC, they are bringing charges against your uncle. He will be taken back into custody. We pulled his passport, but he is at large."

Callie swallowed. "When he is found I want to be notified."

"You will."

Callie said. "I want to stay on sir, I have started some counseling. It's helping. If I leave I know I'll miss it. I like to kick ass sir."

Gray laughed. "I'm happy to hear that, I will call them all in today and tomorrow."

Callie said. "Thanks sir. It's a pleasure to serve."

She left the room feeling lighter than before. Yes her uncle was out there but he'd go back to prison soon enough. It felt good to be considered competent in this field. How to find the the messengers. That was her priority now. Her personal phone beeped she recognized the number. "CJ how are?"

"The school nurse called me I'm at Children's, I'm calling from the bathroom in Marshall's room which is connected to Brian's."

Callie heard the whispered panic in her cousin's voice and her heart broke. She continued to listen.

"Marshall has a fractured collar bone, he says he fell down the stairs because he was horsing around with his brother, Brian has a black eye, he could have a fractured cheek bone! I'm waiting on their test results. I am going to make their favorite for dinner chocolate chip pancakes." That was the code Callie knew that meant he had made copies of all the audio and surveillance for the last month and was ready to move his kids out of harm's way.

"The President is very good to them, he brings them cards with money. I asked the boys if he did this often and they said all the time. John I need to send you the report on the davis matter."

"Yes do that now. You're using the encrypted phone I gave you that looks like yours right?"

"Yes of course."

The pictures came through and Callie's eyes went feral when she saw the cards and envelopes inside them. On the back was a stamp of a purple raven. "CJ listen to me. I am going to assign you a protective detail that isn't the Secret Service. I need to track your phone! Send me a request to follow you. Is your wife at home?"

"No she flew to Paris this morning."

"I need you safe, if I'm wrong no big deal but if I'm right you will be in a lot of danger. Hold on." She transferred the call to her office phone and engaged her recorder. She read her cousin his miranda rights, "Do we have permission to search your home."

"Yes."

She hung up and ran to her division. Joe and Frank just walked in. She barked. She saw Collins and the Reese's. "Collins and both Reeses I need you to shadow Senator Carl Banks and his twin boys. Right now they are at children's hospital. After they have been treated, I need them to be placed into protective custody. Todd, contact my cousin Josh he and his boys need protection as well. Joe we are going to call for a swat team with a warrant we have to detain teachers at the lower and middle schools of SSSAS. We will will each lead a team. Frank command post. Afterward someone needs to talk to CJ, he probably knows more than he realizes."

Frank's face darkened. "You found couriers!"

Callie put the picture up on her wall screen. The envelopes had a raven stamp on the back. "These were delivered by the president of the united states to his grandchildren."

Todd exclaimed. "Holy fuck!"

"What about the older kids from the President's son the governor of New York?" Ashley asked.

"To be determined. I have to talk to CJ get more intel. If there is a chance he's involved I will go to New York and take point. I'll get Fenton's recommendation on who to send." Her phone dialed. "Director we've just had a break to Raven and the messengers. I'll keep you in the loop." She disconnected then said. "Let's move!"


	26. Chapter 26

Here is the next chapter. Im recovering and my sister had to have emergency surgery the day after me. Her gall bladder. Thanks for reviews. Amber

Chapter 26

Callie went to the middle school of SSSAS. She buzzed the door.

"May I help you? Agent Hardy isn't allowed on the property since her daughter was expelled."

An agent for CIRG answered. SWAT had secured all the exits. "We have a federal warrant you will open this door immediately. We don't want to cause a scene or disturb your students, we can do this civilly or we can come in full force up to you."

"If this is revenge for expelling Agent Hardy's daughter…."

Callie interrupted. "That is SAC Hardy, this has nothing to do with revenge, last chance or we use battering rams and full swat."

The door buzzed open. Callie opened it. Two swat members stood by the lobby doors with guns drawn. Callie knew that Director Myers would come straight at them. His face was red with fury. "This is harassment!"

Callie smiled sweetly. "This is a warrant sir. You are under arrest under the Homeland security act for suspicion of terrorism. We are going to seize all your electronics and personal files."

"What! That's ridiculous."

Callie with her gun drawn said. "Against the wall! Hands on your head!"

"I demand to know how you are coming to this conclusion!"

"I don't have to tell you squat!" Callie said as she patted him down.

He had a gun on him! Furiously Callie hissed. "Carrying a concealed weapon inside a school that is a crime because weapons are forbidden on campus. Shame on you sir! You have the right to remain silent." She clicked the handcuffs in place then continued reading his rights as they perp walked him from the door. Once he was secured in the SUV with a black mask tied over his head and shackled. She called. "Command this is Hardy 1 our package is wrapped do you read Einstein?"

"This is Einstein, I read you Hardy 1. Hardy 3 has his package wrapped and is transporting to Fort Knox over."

Callie nodded. "Acknowledged show us under transport to same location."

"Affirmative."

"Nice job and thank you for having our six."

"Absolute pleasure!"

* * *

Callie was sitting beside her tiny cousin who was about to be admitted. He would have surgery after the swelling went down. She had told CJ to take little Marshall to get something to eat. Frank was sitting beside her. The boy was resting.

Callie leaned over and rested her head on Frank's shoulder. She knew Nancy and Ned's would get something. Right now she had to help her family. "Frank they have a chance at a normal life now."

Frank hugged her. "They do. When did the veil lift for CJ?"

"I think it was a combination of things. The clincher was seeing his boys happy when Josh was there. Feeling like they did with grandpa."

A loud commotion was heard at the nurse station. Callie peered out the door. The man who had security with him looked vaguely familiar, but Callie couldn't place him. He sneered. "I'm Marshall Weinstein the 2nd, my nephews are here."

The lightbulb went off in Callie's mind. This was the uncle! She had to protect her cousins. She eyed Frank who moved by the door with his weapon drawn. Callie stepped out quietly then tapped the governor of New York. She flashed her credentials to the Governor's staff who had started to approach her. They nodded backing off. Callie said. "Governor you're a long way from Albany."

He turned around. "My children and wife live here. May I help you madam?"

Callie showed him her badge. "Special Agent in Charge Callie Hardy if you have a few minutes I'd like to speak with you regarding a private matter."

His face turned red. "You and I have nothing to discuss!"

Callie stared him down. "I think you know otherwise, we can discuss this privately and with decorum or publicly and possibly humiliating you. I know you'd do anything to protect your family's interests."

Fenton who was sitting in a chair in the hallway smirked. You had to admire Callie's guts! The governor's veins in his neck were pulsing but that was the only sign of anger from him. "Five minutes Agent."

Callie gestured to a private waiting area. She closed the door with a snap. She turned and started hot. "You have a lot of courage showing up here. I admire that."

"Those cameras in the house were not authorized by my sister."

"They didn't have to be. Only by one of the owners. My cousin is an owner of the property. Your wife knew about the security features. She deleted the ones she could. My husband with a warrant was able to reconstruct that video. Your sister pushed one of her son's down the stairs dislocating his shoulder she backhanded the other so hard she fractured his cheekbone."

He took a step toward her. "Listen!"

Callie took a step back her hand on his chest. "No you listen and remember you are dealing with a federal officer and putting your hands on me in anger would be unwise. Your sister needs help, she can deal with her anger issues and then maybe she can be in her boys lives. She has to prove she can provide a healthy loving relationship with those boys."

"She's their mother of course she loves them! That video was staged we'll find a way and you would be wise to stay out of our family affairs _agent._ Why do you work, you have more than enough money for a proper household and a proper husband."

Callie tilted her head. "I work for justice and to teach my children that working to help others is a noble cause. They have to learn they can't have everything they want on a silver platter. They will earn their own ways and get their trusts by 24 at the latest. We aren't going off subject by talking about my family, we are discussing your nephews." Callie pulled out a legal document. "This is an emergency custody order; and orders of protection for your sister and her immediate family members. This states that she, her parents, siblings and her siblings families can't come within 100 feet of Carl Banks Jr, Marshall Banks, Brian Banks, Joshua Appleby, Sean Appleby, Me or our families and children. The list of names are Franklin Hardy, Joseph Hardy, Vanessa Bender-Hardy, Fenton Hardy, Laura Hardy..."

"Who are Joshua Appleby and Sean Appleby?"

Callie smiled. "Joshua Appleby nee Banks other names are."

"My nephews are not to be anywhere near Josh Banks and his sick way of life do you understand!" He roared.

Callie said crisply at the corner of her eye she saw Fenton enter the room. "I'm reading to you the terms of the order of protection and the protectees don't interrupt me again Governor. Mollie Hardy, Andrew Hardy, Jackson Hardy, Zoe Hardy, Claire Hardy, Camille Hardy, Maximillian Appleby, and Alexander Appleby...and I had this added any future children related to all the above. Do you have questions sir?"

He threw the paper to the ground and grabbed her by the collar. "You…pathetic bitch!"


	27. Chapter 27

Here is the next chapter. The story really picks up so hold on. I am setting up the sequel. To CR, candylou, drumboy, penlew, and others thanks for the reviews! Amber

Chapter 27

Callie was stunned but still noticed the tattoo on his left wrist. Her uncle had one on his right wrist the night he came to her house! She grabbed the governors arms pretending to keep him from hurting her but in reality she was getting a good look at his other arm. No tattoo. Nancy's interview with the lieutenant of the Maryland compound said that every man in Ravens warriors had tattoos on their right shoulder of the insignia. In addition to the shoulder tattoo, Raven had two tattoos of ravens on each wrist. His right hand had a tattoo on the left wrist, the left hand had the same tattoo on the right wrist. If they held hands they flew together. Son of a bitch!

Fenton's voice boomed across the room. "Governor release my daughter-in-law slowly! She is fulfilling her duties. CJ is a US senator and she along with the FBI are responsible for his safety! Let her go GENTLY NOW or you are going to leave this room cuffed and under arrest for assaulting a federal officer and obstruction of justice. You have five seconds to comply."

He did release her. His face almost purple. "How dare you do this to my family! Your family is a disgrace given your pedigree."

Callie smiled at Fenton. "I love the family I have, honestly I pity you. Stay away from my nephews. You and your sister get your anger honest from your father. His last day in office is next Tuesday right? Too bad Monica got held up in France and cannot attend the inauguration of the new President."

"What are you talking about of course my sister will be there."

"Oh but see, she was arrested for charges in France so she has to clear that up first. Daddy won't be in the white house to pardon her for hurting her boys. Such a shame." She cocked her hip slightly. It came out of nowhere he backhanded her. She fell to the floor but jumped up with fury. Her face was screaming as she withdrawled her weapon.

Fenton tackled the Governor of New York to the ground. His nose hit the tile floor with a satisfying crunch. He hissed in fury. "You're under arrest for assaulting a federal officer and suspicion of terrorism." He too had seen the tattoo.

He called on his phone. "Gray we have the number two. He is under arrest for assault of a federal officer. We need to fake a story of an illness that incapacitates the governor of New York of his office. Get special ops on the horn."

Joe came in. Fenton barked. "This is the number two, go get Josh, we need to sedate him so we can admit him to Providence. He's _ill_."

Joe ran out. The door opened and an old friend appeared. "Oh shit!"

Fenton grinned. "This is going to make this much easier. Luke nice to see you. Listen this is a matter of national security. Call Sam from your number tell him to get his ass in here to take charge."

Josh and Joe came in. Josh said. "I don't like this but Joe told me it was for the greater good. I have your word Fenton?"

"You have it."

Josh knelt and gave the governor an injection. "He could be suffering from a brain bleed. An aneurysm. We've caught the bleed because he came to the hospital to check on his nephews."

Sam Radley came in at that moment. His eyebrows raised.

Fenton nodded. "Sam you were telling him the terms of the order of protection when he collapsed. Josh it needs to look real for the president. Hook him up in the ICU at your hospital."

"I got a buddy of mine who is there right now. His father runs the CIA. We got it."

Medics came in. "The governor has collapsed. Special Agent Watkins FBI."

Josh nodded. "Possible brain bleed, tell Dr. Shaw to assume his care. Get the C-collar and backboard. He needs IV's started and redlined to CT then ICU."

"Got it."

Sam nodded. "I got it, Luke let's get your boss some medical attention."

* * *

Dr. Shaw said to a man he loathed. "Mr. President your son has suffered a brain bleed, we are keeping him sedated to keep his swelling as minimal as possible. This tube is monitoring his brain pressure. He's going to be here for at least two weeks. The good news is that Agent Radley reacted quickly getting a Doctor and they discovered he was having some sort of neurological problem. It was Dr. Joshua Appleby who saved his life along with a couple nurses from Childrens."

The President looked grief stricken and pale. He squeezed his son's hand. "Agent...I know you and I have had our disagreements. Thank you sincerely for saving my son. I will never forget your kindness."

"It was my duty sir." Sam stepped out and texted to Fenton. 'Hook...Line...and Sinker.'

* * *

Callie went to the bathroom. The side of her face was dark red and starting to turn dark blue. She reached into her purse for her makeup to try to cover it and saw a tampon. 'I should have needed the thing by now.' She checked her calendar and gasped. "Oh my god!"

Knocking stopped her train of thought. She touched up her makeup. The pain was redundant. She opened the door. Her husband was standing there. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She kissed him. "I shouldn't leave CJ and his boys!"

Josh said. "You aren't I'm here. You have a bruise on the side of your face go get it looked at."

Callie sighed. "Fine." She pulled Frank with her.

Frank raised his eyebrows. "You would never agree that quickly."

They did go to an urgent care clinic and found out what Callie had suspected. She was pregnant. They got home both kind of shocked. They had done an ultrasound and put the gender in a sealed envelope. The kids were all asleep. Callie looked a little lost. Frank saw her staring out the window. She had been having nightmares more frequently again. Many nights she trembled after waking. He hugged her from behind. She turned and cried into his chest. "I'm not upset about the baby. I've been struggling, ever since he came here."

Frank nodded. "I know darling. You should rest."

"I will...but I need you first."

Frank rubbed her arms soothingly. She reached down and unbuttoned her own blouse. Frank took the lead from her. Whatever she needed he'd give.


	28. Chapter 28

Brace yourselves. Major cliffhanger! Amber

Chapter 28

Callie left the office on Monday. Frank had to testify in the case against the hacker who hacked US Marshals database. He was in New York. It was an adjustment. Joe, Nancy, Ned, and Sam worked out of Quantico now. The inauguration of the new Liberal Party President was tomorrow. They had a briefing and the op was in place. Fenton, Sam, and she would be in operations. Which was a bummer. She so wanted to put the cuffs on The soon to be former President of the United States after he landed Marine One at his home in VA. As promised the French Government was delaying the daughters paperwork on her extradition. It was rumored that the President tried to ask the new president to pardon his daughter.

Callie was on the metro heading to Huntington Station. She was so exhausted. Not many people were on the train this time of night. It was the last train on the line. Callie stretched her neck from side to side as the train came to a stop. Callie got off and headed towards her parked car. She owned 4 parking places which was worth the expense. She walked straight to her car scanning the area as she went. She walked past a dark colored van and it happened quickly. The back doors opened and she was grabbed by two people. Callie couldn't scream because someone gagged her and covered her head with a black hood. She couldn't reach her weapons. Her arms behind her back and were quickly zip tied. She heard the doors close. Her purse was taken and her weapons. She heard a distinct beep. It was her own car. 'Smart,' she thought grimly. 'If Frank or Fenton checked her location they would see her phone pinging in her car. What did these assholes want?' Callie tried kicking with her legs but couldn't make contact.

Wonder quickly changed to horror as her clothes were cut off her. 'Oh god! Not this anything but this.' Tears burned in her eyes as she felt foreign hands on her. She kicked frantically and finally made contact with one of the assailants. He grunted. "Bitch!"

'That voice! She knew that voice Scott Baker!' The van started moving. Callie was freezing. They were going to kill her she knew it. She heard another voice. "We aren't going to kill you Angel. Just accept your fate. You are now a vessel for Ravens Warriors. Your age catching up with you Callie? You didn't have a belly last time."

Callie couldn't stop her tears. 'Her uncle! Oh if she got the opportunity she would kick his balls black and blue! She'd tear him limb from limb!' The visual kept her from hysteria. She kicked viciously trying to make contact again. When the van stopped she was full of fear and wasn't going to make it easy. But when she got an opening by god she would take it. She was put on something hard. It felt like a table. Her legs were restrained first on her thighs, then her calves were restrained to what felt like table legs by her ankles. She was stretched open. Callie was trembling and bit down hard on the gag to keep from crying out. Next, they undid the zip ties around her wrists and her arms were strapped over her head. They removed the hood and Callie saw six masked men. She was naked, strapped down, exposed and terrified.

* * *

Frank at ten thirty boarded a plane from LaGuardia to Dulles at 930 PM. He had just gotten off the phone with his wife who was wrapping up things at the office. He smiled at that they often worked down to the wire at work. He was seated in the business class and working from his laptop. Everyone was now boarded. A mom and her little boy that she had carried his car seat on were sitting across from him. A young woman was sitting in the window seat behind him. She was bopping to her music and smiling. In front of him were two white males in their twenties. They were both reading. The seats in front of the woman were two african americans talking about the musical Hamilton that they had just seen. Coach was full. Frank waited for someone to go to the front lavatory so he would have an excuse to go to the back. It didn't take long. One of the men in front of him did just that. Frank casually put up his laptop and walked the length of coach scanning. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He nodded at a few people who had said something to him. Frank went into the bathroom washed his hands then came out. He walked back towards his seat. The doors had been closed and the plane had started to taxi. He sat down tired in his bones. Everyone was in their seats and the flight attendants started their safety procedures. You could tell everyone in the business class were frequent flyers. Once the plane was in the air and the seat belt sound was released the flight attendants began handing out drinks.

The other man in front of Frank stood up and headed to the lavatory. Frank had a feeling of unease. He checked his phone and saw that a US Air Marshal was inflight. He sent him a text that he was a federal officer something felt off. He replied: Let me know and we can make a move. I'm sitting in the middle section of coach.

Frank saw the lavatory door open but he didn't return. He either went to the gully or the cockpit. Frank texted. White Male blond, brown, black metallica shirt went towards cockpit. Come cover the male with him. White male brown and blue, red polo. I'm headed to bathroom. Frank stood up and passed the open lavatory door. He saw the man crouching down using a thin tube and spraying something into the cockpit. Frank pulled out his gun. "FBI stand up! Hands on your head! NOW!"

Next Frank heard from behind him. "Don't even think about moving pal! Air Marshal!"

He heard a small scuffle then the distinct sound of cuffs. Frank snapped as he restrained his suspect. "What's in that! Answer me!"

"Ketamine."

Then Frank felt the plane start to plummet. Many of the passengers started screaming.


	29. Chapter 29

Here is the next chapter and more Joe here. Amber

Chapter 29

Frank cursed. "Attendant! Come here now! Open the cockpit door when I tell you!" Frank showed her his credentials. Frank pulled out his tablet and hacked into the planes computers. It was unethical but given the circumstances he didn't care. He engaged the autopilot. The captain or co-pilot had not had time to react. The oxygen masks came out. Frank engaged the sound system the flight attendants utilized. "Everyone this is Special Agent In Charge Frank Hardy FBI. Stay calm I engaged the autopilot by hacking into the system. Put on the oxygen masks for safety." Frank nodded to the attendant taking a deep breath. He grabbed the o2 mask that belonged to the co-pilot then shut the door. He moved the co-pilot to the floor then took his head gear and microphone. "Air traffic control this is SAC Frank Hardy FBI, both pilots have been incapacitated. I have a pilot's license and have been trained by the FBI to fly these crafts. I will make the landing at dulles as scheduled disengaging autopilot now. Two suspects have been taken into custody and under guard by the air marshall. They have been placed in the lavatory in business class. Do you acknowledge?"

"Acknowledged flight Delta 234. Please provide your pilot number for the record."

Frank nodded and provided the number from memory.

"Thank you pilot."

Frank was sweating bullets. He had not landed a plane this big in two years. He called on the system. "Attention patrons this is Special Agent in Charge Frank Hardy. I am also a pilot and am going to be landing our plane today at Dulles. Two men are in custody of the air marshall, have been moved, and are under guard. Nobody can exit the plane until we have all your contact information and question you briefly. I apologize for the inconvenience."

Frank heard the cheers. One male patron said. "Question us all you want dude! You saved our asses!"

A big cheer followed that. Frank laughed relaxing a little. He dialed his brother. Who answered with an annoyed. "This better be good."

"Two terrorists knocked out both pilots of my plane with ketamine and I have to land it. Is that good enough?" Frank said drolly.

"What! Holy shit storm! Have you called Callie?"

"Joe I love my wife but...I need you to keep me calm. I'm a wreck. I haven't landed a plane like this in two years! That was with the FBI instructor next to me in the pilot's chair."

Joe sucked in his breath. He could hear his brother's voice. He swallowed and when he spoke his voice was calm. "Bro you were born to fly. You can do this! Deep breaths it's like riding a bike for you man."

"JOE! It's not just me all these people are on this damn plane."

"It isn't the first time you saved a bunch of people in a plane."

Frank scowled but also smiled. "Yes but we were preventing the plane from taking off remember! You were with me; so was Callie."

"Good times! Frank I'm right here. Talk yourself through it if you have too. Don't hang up until you land. I've got you."

"Lord please let me land safely. Joe if we don't make it please be there for her and my kids. Promise me."

Joe whispered. "I promise but you will land the plane Frank. I know you will. You want to see your son being born. You want to see them all graduate. You will be there Frank." He would have said more but Joe heard.

"Pilot this is air traffic control. I have a pilot here who can talk you through the landing procedures. The FBI said you might be a little rusty but has full confidence you can land the plane. We have your back. All runways will be cleared for your arrival, other planes have been diverted."

Frank breathed. "Acknowledged. Sorry I called my brother he's."

Another voice came over the radio. "I understand."

Frank sucked in his breath. It was his old flight instructor. "Rick! God bless you! You got out of bed for this?"

"I was in New York City, the FBI came and got me. They told me I was needed. I taught you how to fly bud, but you always had good instinct and natural ability. You can do it. Now let's go over these procedures. Hmmm."

Frank's heart rate slowed slightly. "Alright."

* * *

Joe was pacing in his room like a caged lion. He heard Rick and was greatly relieved. His brother's tone was much calmer. Joe soothed. "See walk in the park Frank. I believe in you. Just relax okay."

"I'm calm, thirty minutes til landing. Christ most crashes occur during landings and takeoffs you know."

Joe said. "Good thing you have flight training. Stop thinking of the statistics Frank. Focus and you will be fine."

Vanessa brought Joe a cup of tea. She didn't have the heart to tell him that he was still deliciously naked. Let's face it. She was enjoying the view. She gathered by the conversation that Frank had to land the plane he was on. Her husband was very close to his brother. They shared a special bond. There were things that only Callie could help him with, and things Joe could help him with. She glanced at her watch. It had been forty minutes since Frank called. She said a prayer to protect her brother in law. Next Joe exclaimed. "See! You did it bro! I'm on my way."

Vanessa after he hung up started laughing.

Joe put his hands on his hips. "What?"

Vanessa approached and kissed him avidly. "Absolutely nothing." Her hand reached his bare bottom and squeezed.

Joe blushed. "You could have said."

Vanessa kissed his shoulder. "And spoil my fun?"

Joe's mouth went dry. "We were interrupted rather suddenly." He opened her robe and tossed it onto the floor. "I need some help in the shower."

Vanessa giggled. "Thought you'd never ask."


	30. Chapter 30

Next chapter...story is obviously at the climax. It plateaus then the sequel will start. this story has four more chapters left. Amber

Chapter 30

Callie was helpless. These men were raping her in turns which was torture. She wanted it all to stop! The men were all wearing these plastic masks that had beaks and were naked except for black and purple capes. She knew they were Ravens Warriors. 'Was Raven among them? Then she saw him. The man had two raven tattoos one on each wrist. The only one who spoke was her uncle. They did that to scare her. She knew it. Raven went first. His hands were rough and he smacked her several times. Her uncle went next and she wanted to die. The other four men went after them. She lost count of the number of times. When would they stop? They kept taking turns. All she heard was her cries and their moans of pleasure. Finally, Callie was unstrapped. 'God this is it! Lord please take my husband, children, and our family into your arms.'

She was placed in a seated position facing a high back chair. Rage coursed through her. This chair looked like her grandfathers! She looked at the table she had just been tortured on. It looked like his table! The velvet underneath her was soothing comparatively. She was facing the high back of the ornate chair. Her arms were crossed around the chairs back and she felt a belt enclose them. Next they belted her waist, then crossed her legs around the back and put a belt around them. She couldn't move! Now what?

Her uncle spoke again. "You have been used for the needs of Ravens warriors. For your sins you will receive twenty lashes. Then you will be marked as a vessel. If you conceive the child will belong to the Warriors and grow up in our regime."

'Good thing I'm already pregnant.'

' _SNAP'_ She screamed and felt blood trickle downwards.

 _SNAP..SNAP..SNAP..SNAP!_ 'This was agony!'

 _SNAP..SNAP..SNAP '_ Oh god! Okay that was seven!'

 _SNAP..SNAP..SNAP! SNAP..SNAP..SNAP! '_ One is too many!'

 _SNAP..SNAP..SNAP! '_ God it hurts! My back!'

 _SNAP..SNAP..SNAP! '_ Thank god that's over! Callie didn't try stopping her hysteria. Her cries turned to screams of as a hot burning pain shot through her shoulder! She finally passed out sucomming to the pain. When she woke up she was alone, freezing, and in pain. Callie couldn't stop crying. They had left her gagged and bound tightly. 'She was going to die here. Wait! Her watch. When she wasn't home in the morning her daughter would call Frank and he would trace her watch. Hopefully it would be soon because she was so cold. She tried to free her arms. But the leather was too tight.

* * *

The phone rang. Fenton saw the time it was Three AM. He answered the phone. "Hello?"

'Grandpa...where is mommy? She was supposed to be home. I had a bad dream.'

Fenton sat bolt upright he could hear his granddaughter's tears. "It's okay Claire Bear. She might have gotten stuck at the office. Let me check her location. Your grandma is on the way."

Laura got up, dressed, and was out the door in two minutes flat. Fenton booted up his computer. First he tracked Callie's cell. It pinged at Huntington station. So she made it to her car. He then accessed the tracker in her watch. The whole family had them ever since Mollie had been kidnapped. He saw the address and his eyes narrowed. He called Joe his phone went straight to voicemail. He called Sam next. "Sam...Callie is in Fairfax County looks like an abandoned warehouse. Can you call Nancy and have her check huntington station? I'm going to get Joe."

"Fenton, Joe went to Dulles, Frank's plane was almost hijacked. They are questioning and clearing the passengers on the plane. What we do know is the two perps in custody are Ravens warriors. They were lower tier and had been assigned to take Frank out."

Fenton cursed. "Okay I'll call Callie's unit and we will hit this warehouse. God I hope she's alright!" He armed himself and ran out his front door. Sam came out of his townhouse at the same moment and hopped into the FBI suburban. They went hot.

Fenton and Sam saw the unit that Callie had been working with for quite some time. He smiled at them. They were a good group. Fenton said. "Full riot gear. You're Henderson and Blake the new agents right?"

"Yes sir. Michelle Henderson this is Thomas Blake nice to meet you. Callie is a good boss."

Fenton nodded. "Here is what we know. Callie is inside that warehouse, she has a tracker on her person that she allows only Frank, Joe, or I to access in the event we feel her life is in danger. Her phone pinged at huntington station and she never made it home."

Agent Todd narrowed his eyes. "We got on the metro together. I get off at the redline. She would never abandon her kids like that."

Fenton nodded. "Exactly, we have probable cause to enter now without a warrant but one should be coming any second." His phone dinged. Fenton read the display. "Voila. Let's rock and roll. Sam take the Reeses and Blake to the back door, I'll take Todd, Henderson, and Collins through the front."

They split off. Fenton reached the front door it was a cold night. Collin's grabbed the door and waited. "Radley one are you in position?"

"Ready on your mark lead."

"Go!"

Collins opened the door and Fenton went in high and right. Agent Todd went low and left. Fenton saw Callie sitting in an ornate high back dining chair strapped to it with leather belts. She was naked and had the marks of a new tattoo on her left shoulder and lashes on her back. Blood had clotted and stopped. There was also a very expensive dining room table fashioned with leather strap restraints. Fenton rushed toward her. "Callie?"

Todd and Collins held him back. "Wait. Let's get this on record first. She would want that." Collins said.

Sam his voice grim. "Panning the area for the record. For the record SAC Hardy was kidnapped and forcefully brought to this location. She has a tattoo of six small Ravens on her left shoulder indicating that it was Ravens warriors."

"Turn off the recorders now." Fenton growled.

Everyone complied. Sam called on his phone. "Command this is Executive Director Sam Radley we have a 10-13 Federal officer down at my location. Send medical response and a full crime scene unit over. Do not air the address live, call individually acknowledge command."

Fenton continued. "Todd, Collins, Mr. Reese, and Sam secure the perimeter. Mrs. Reese and Henderson you have the scene." He then took off his coat and put it over a shivering Callie. He removed the gag. "Don't touch me!"


	31. Chapter 31

Here is the next chapter. The sequel will have some flashbacks and other scenes. Callie to this point has not miscarried. Thanks for all my reviews. Amber

Chapter 31

Fenton soothed. "Callie it's me honey."

Callie's voice was a hoarse whisper. "P..p... ."

Fenton soothed. "Medics are coming. Hold on sweetie."

Callie trembled. "G..g..get...m..me...off! Is...I...on...r...r….record?"

"It is honey. I don't want to move you." 'He was worried about her back. He'd make it his life's mission to get every single person who did this to her! Righteous fury coursed through Fenton's veins. Her back had deep lacerations, there was swelling, and dark red bruising was turning blue. Fenton knew that meant she had been lashed at least three hours ago.'

Callie's eyes were dazed. Her teeth chattering she whispered. "Hurts b..bad. B...b...bastards! T...t...table...and chair. My Grandpa h..had twelve.' She moaned painfully.

Th….Th….They..." Her emotions overwhelmed her.

Fenton whirled around. "Henderson contact Tanya Boyd and have her run like crimes...women assaulted found strapped with leather belts to an ornate velvet and mahogany dining chair and given raven tattoos."

Callie started gasping.

Fenton moved some of her hair from her face. "Sam put a rush on that bus!" When the medics arrived relief coursed through him. His phone rang he answered it. It was Frank. He had obviously gotten home. "Frank, Callie is hurt the medics are going to transport her to INOVA Fairfax Hospital. Meet us there." He disconnected before his son started asking questions.

The medics came in. They inserted an IV, applied a c collar, and strapped her to a backboard.

Callie screamed. "That hurts! My back!"

The medics put her on a twelve lead heart monitor. Her blood pressure was low.

Fenton said a prayer as he climbed into the back of the ambulance. The medics wisely did not object. They gave her morphine, started warmed fluids, put warm packs on top of the blankets, and put her on oxygen. Fenton whispered. "She's 16 weeks pregnant."

The medics immediately moved her to lie on her left side. The ambulance lurched forward as one of the medics called over the radio.

"INOVA Fairfax this is medic three. We are transporting a female approximately 30 years of age, she is hypothermic her body temp is reading eighty-eight degrees fahrenheit. Her BP is 92/58, Pulse is 56 and irregular, Respirations 32. Her reflexes are sluggish. We have her wrapped in every blanket on the medic using heat packs around her heart and chest. She has signs of sexual assault and torture. She has vaginial tearing, lashes, bruising, and swelling burns, on her back. We applied a c collar and backboard. Law enforcement is escorting the ambulance"

"Acknowledged Medic three."

* * *

Joe drove with lights and sirens to INOVA Fairfax. Frank remembered driving to INOVA Womens to deliver the rest of their children. Those were happy times. Now he was going to the sister facility worried about his wife and unborn baby boy. He jumped out of the car at the emergency entrance. Frank flashed his badge at the desk clerk. "FBI...Callie Hardy is a patient."

The nurse opened the door without blinking. "Room 2202."

Frank hurried down the corridor and found the room. Doctors were surrounding her bed. She was so pale, but his eyes saw the deep lashes surrounded by swelling and bruising. He zeroed in on the heart monitors. One was for the baby and one for her. He saw her heartbeat and was worried. "Oh god! Dad! What did they do to her! When we catch them I want five minutes alone with those animals!"

Fenton hurried over to his very distraught son. He soothed. "Her temperature is going up. They've taken x-rays. They're worried about her spine. She…"

Callie slurred. "Frank? I'm cold."

The doctor turned. "Are you her husband?"

Frank nodded. "Yes."

"Right now she is critical. The baby is in distress. We are doing what we can to warm her and prevent infection. We'll perform a forensic rape kit once she is stable."

Fenton winced and glanced worriedly at Frank. Relieved as his son nodded. Fenton didn't know how Frank maintained his composure. He watched as Frank took Callie's hand.

The radiologist came in. "Her spine is good."

The nurse and doctor removed the backboard and c collar.

Joe saw Callie's back and paled. That had to hurt! She was shivering uncontrollably. Joe grabbed his father and dragged him outside. He growled in a whisper. "What the hell happened?"

"It's not clear yet. She wasn't very lucid. The medic said there were signs of sexual assault and torture."

Frank saw the nurse give his wife something in the IV. He asked. "What is that?"

"It's to help with her shivering and to keep her calm. 10 mls valium."

"She is very petite, perhaps 5 ml's would suffice otherwise you are going to knock her completely out."

The nurse looked over her shoulder she whispered. "The doctor felt it was best to give her this dose prior to her forensic exam."

Frank knew that his father wouldn't be happy about this, but could care less. All he cared about was Callie. If he could spare her the humiliation of the exam he was going to do that. "Thank you…" He read the name tag. "Melody."

She administered the medication expertly. Callie's shivering improved greatly. Melody came over and checked her temperature rectally since she was on her side. She nodded. "It's much better her temperature is 93 degrees fahrenheit."

Frank who was peering Callie nodded. He rubbed her arms and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

Melody Campbell RN saw several people in the hallway and approached. "Excuse me may I help you all?"

Fenton answered. "Sorry I'm Callie Hardy's father in law, this is my son Joe, he is the assistant director of the FBI, and here are a few of Callie's unit."

Melody nodded. "I respect that you have a woman down. My husband is on the job for the Fairfax PD, but we need to protect our other patients privacy."

Gray asked. "Has my agent regained consciousness Mrs. Campbell?"

The nurse bristled. "Director she is a victim and needs to be treated for the hypothermia and the lashing. The doctor and I will perform the forensic exam once her core temperature is at a safe level, which should be in another hour. She won't be able to answer questions since I had to give her something to control her shivering. Now you are welcome to wait, but it won't be until morning that she is ready to be questioned."

Fenton nodded his approval. "I'm the Executive Director of the Criminal, Cyber, Response, and Services Branch. Our first priority is Callie's health, but we also have a serious security threat that we are working in tangent with the National Services Branch. I will question Callie personally as soon as she is physically able. I promise to be as gentle as possible. She is going to want to catch who did this believe me."

Melody didn't usually rant but she was pissed. "Do you even care? My sister was one of the girls the FBI rescued from that horrible uncle of hers. She was subject K. Do you know she still won't wear red to this day. Callie's impact statement at the sentencing gave us hope that she could have a normal life! I know what she went through back then and now. You don't have to tell me Callie has guts, but you better make damn sure that you don't damage her more mentally. My sister was kidnapped like Callie was three days ago! She was raped by six sick men one was that freak Carl Banks! My sister said that Carl said she was a Ravens vessel. They raped her for hours, tortured her, then marked her with a tattoo of six small Ravens. My husband who works for the Fairfax PD has turned every rock and found nothing. If you want to question me agents feel free. Carl Banks was supposed to still be in prison! What about the other girls? Were they raped and tortured too?" She turned on her heel and stomped off.

Fenton didn't blame her and appreciated her being protective of Callie. He pulled out his phone. "Boyd have you finished the like crimes. Once you do cross check the names of victims with the sealed names of the court case regarding Carl Banks."

Latonya Boyd sniffed. 'Director you insult my skills. Already done all of those girls but one who killed herself were taken, and found as you described. They were found in different places one was living in Wyoming and she was the first. Deets sent to you sir.'

"Thank you Boyd, forward this to Nancy I want her as lead this is connected to the Warriors. Callie's unit will report to her until this case is resolved."

'By the way my man is her Tech Analyst and he is just as good as me. We met at MIT together. Might be easier to coordinate.'

Fenton nodded. "Understood, copy Director Radley please."

'Sent sir.' She disconnected.


	32. Chapter 32

Next chapter. Frank is highly upset. Amber

Chapter 32

Callie's core temperature finally reached 97 degrees fahrenheit. The ER doctor and Melody did the forensic exam personally. Her x-rays came back negative for fractures. They did show a bruised kidney. Frank did not leave his wife's side. He was asked to give a DNA sample because of their marital status and asked if they had had relations in the last three days. Frank told them that yes they had. The kit was given to Joe. Who was going to take the evidence to the secure lab for analysis. Their eyes met and they had a whole conversation without saying a single word. Joe nodded. He knew what to do, his father had asked him and Nancy to take the evidence personally. Nancy was going to drive up to the ED door to transport them.

The doctor came in. "We would like to transfer her to the women's center for observation. The baby is more reactive with the fluids now. This is a precaution."

Frank nodded. "One that I agree with. Thank you."

Fenton was outside the door and followed the transport ambulance in his federal vehicle. Frank rode with Callie. After their arrival Fenton settled into one of the reclining chairs. She had an upgraded private suite. So both he and Frank could stay comfortably. He knew Laura was itching to get here and had asked Vanessa to take her Children to Callie's so that she could. Laura worked for INOVA women's hospital and was going to deliver her grandson. When Fenton called her; she had stepped out into her car then let out the fury of 1000 gods. Fenton knew to wait until she was done ranting then told her what he knew. He was dead certain that she had called the ED to transfer Callie to Womens herself. She'd be there along with her OB Dr. Gregory. The sofa turned into a comfortable sleeper and the recliner reclined to a single bed. Callie was still sleeping which alarmed him. "Frank why is she still sleeping."

Frank who was dozing in the recliner said. "Dad she was shivering too much they gave her something for it diazepam."

Fenton nodded. "Probably best, was she awake any during the forensic exam?"

"No."

Fenton thought to himself 'a small blessing.' He dreaded what he had to do now. "Frank...the nurse there Melody. Her sister was subject K during the court case of Carl Banks. The other 11 girls now women who were alive were taken and raped in the same manner since mid January. None of them knew it had happened to them at the time. Nobody spoke except Carl. They all said they knew one of the men was Carl Banks. The women insisted that Carl Banks went third. All the girls have the same descriptions. The one that went first had raven tattoos on both wrists. The second had a raven tattoo on his left wrist. Callie's Uncle has a raven tattoo on his right wrist. All those girls were tattooed with small ravens on their left shoulders of the number of men who raped them."

Frank if he hadn't been in the room with his wife would have hit something or broke something. Instead he closed his eyes taking several deep breaths. "Did DNA confirms Carl Banks?" He was at Callie's bedside now and for the first time saw the tattoo. He counted. His voice broke as he whispered. "Oh god!"

"The girls were all in different jurisdictions all around the country. The labs backlogged. A few of the departments thought the women were over exaggerating."

"Please tell me you have requested the evidence and it is now marked as a priority."

"Nancy's team along with the others in Callie's unit are working it now. I've sent agent Collins to Wyoming, Wisconsin, and New York for eight of the samples. The women were found by their families and assaulted at home. Callie was the only one taken to a second location. They probably wanted her to succumb to the elements. We should have the DNA profiles of everyone who penetrated Callie within the next couple hours. I put the rush on it myself."

The door opened and Laura Hardy flew in. "Oh my poor girl!" She hurried to the bed and smoothed Callie's hair. Then she checked the monitors. "The baby is doing well right now."

She then went to the computer and accessed her chart. "While her temperature was low he was struggling some. I'll order an ultrasound for in the morning as a precaution and I want her on bed rest for 72 hours."

Frank was sure Callie wouldn't object. He hoped she would go on leave until after their son was born. He moved his recliner as close to the bed as he could. He took her hand through the bars. His parents slept on the futon sofa. Frank couldn't sleep. His mind wouldn't let him. 'Carl Banks if I catch you, you're going to wish you'd never been born! The image of Carl Banks bruised and bloody body comforted. Killing him would be too easy. He was better than that! It was better to let Callie's Uncle rot in prison for the rest of his rotten life!' He finally dozed off.

Callie shrieked and sat up panting.

Frank stood up quickly. "Callie sweetheart you're safe now."

"It was my Uncle! He was there...He...Frank!" She burst into tears reaching for him.

Frank lowered the bedrail and held her tight. "I know baby….shhh. I've got you." He rocked back and forth.

Laura dragged her husband out the door their son and his wife needed privacy. She knew that Callie needed a minute to settle. Fenton was objecting but he would come around. She shoved him against the wall and whispered. "You need her steadier, let her steady herself! I know you need to verify what happened but she isn't ready Director. Be a father not a boss."

Fenton nodded then leaned into his wife. They both needed the contact to stay in control. He whispered. "Laura I'm so angry."

She held him just as tightly. "That makes two of us."

Neither of them noticed Joe and Agent Todd standing outside Callie's door. Joe was so torn he wanted to see Callie but didn't want to intrude. He had gone in to clear the room twice. Only his brother had seen him. He opened the door a crack and saw Callie crying in Frank's arms. He also saw Frank's body language. He was overwhelmed. It was the way he slowly moved his head back and side to side that gave his brother away. That made his decision. Without a word he entered the room and put a soothing hand on Frank's back and rubbed. He didn't have to tell his brother it was him. Frank would know. After a minute or two he relaxed even more and was able to soothe Callie.

Frank's voice murmured. "I wish this never happened. Talk to me Cal…" He engaged his recorder. "Tell me and Joe what happened."

Callie sniffled then started talking in a whisper. "My uncle said that I was a vessel for the warriors if I conceived that my baby would belong to them! Frank I was so scared. They were vicious. They wore these beaked masks and black and purple capes. I saw my uncle with a tattoo on his right wrist. I recognized his voice and I saw his scar he's always had. There was a man with raven tattoos on both wrists. He...he went first. Then four more went after them. I couldn't see anything much on them. When I was taken from I managed to kick one in the van and recognized his voice...Scott Baker. My uncle went second. They raped me over and over...I didn't think it would end. When they undid the restraints I swear I thought I was dead. But they strapped me to a chair. and I felt pains on my left shoulder. I passed out. When I woke up, I was alone. It was so cold."

"I saw the table and the chair. It looked like my grandfather's dining room table and one of the chairs. The table's one of a kind. There used to be twelve chairs he commissioned to have it all made. I thought it was in the manor in Buffalo. It made me furious his great grandfather made that table, carved it by hand in mahogany. They ruined it by screwing metal rungs for the leather straps. Why do my thighs hurt so much?"

Frank cut off the recorder. "Honey you were strapped by the thighs, more were on your ankles, and wrists."

Callie her voice barely audible said. "My uncle should be in prison!"

Frank kissed her temple. "He will be going back. I have to tell you something. One of the girls from his original case killed herself subject E."

Callie sucked in her breath. "How do you know that? Why bring it up now?"

Frank had to anchor himself by taking Joe's hand. He answered. "When we ran like crimes eleven other girls were found strapped to mahogany and velvet dining chairs with leather belts just like you and tattooed with raven's on their left shoulders. You told dad that one of the assailants was your uncle. They did too. He was the only one who spoke and he said the same thing to them. That they are a vessel...etc. We cross-checked the names of the defendants after obtaining a warrant to lift the seal it was the rest of the girls Cal."

Callie sobbed, "Oh my god! How evil can he be!"

Frank said. "We are going to find them ALL Callie. We are going to take the leader out tomorrow. Dad is going to be there."

Callie her eyes burning with anger hissed. "Good."


	33. Chapter 33

Here is the next chapter. Somebody's in trouble! Amber

Chapter 33

Fenton was waiting at the now former president's home. They were in his study. Agents were posted all around the house. Once he arrived he was toast. Fenton heard the unmistakable sound of a helicopter. In his ear piece her heard Makayla Hendricks. "Marine one landing sir. Do you read over?"

"I read. Maintain position." She had been undercover as a maid for over a month, and was a member of Joe's unit.

Others on the perimeter were posing as gardeners, utility workers and a swat team was standing by in a house that was for sale across the street, which is where the command post was. Sam was there with Nancy's technical analyst Aaron Boyd. They all knew the code word to move in was 'despicable'. Fenton engaged his recorder. "Record on Hendricks."

'Yes sir. They have landed. I'm opening terrace doors now. Mr. President...Madame.

Marshall Weinstein sneered. "I am not to be disturbed Makayla."

She curtsied. "Yes sir….madam would you like tea?"

"I would thank you."

Marshall headed to his office. He shut the door, turned, and his jaw dropped. "YOU!"

Fenton was on his feet gun drawn. "That's director sir. You are under arrest for suspicion of terrorism, for the rape of Callie Hardy, for conspiracy to commit rape, for treason against the United States of America."

The man raged. "How dare you even stand there and say that! I served as the President of the United States of America."

Fenton sneered. "How dare you sir! Your actions were despicable! Trying to scare the American public so that you could possibly get one of your buddies in the white house because it has been proven that when independents are scared they tend to lean conservative. But you went too far right and they voted liberal anyway. You can't hold our democracy hostage by performing acts of terrorism."

The door burst open. Joe, Nancy, Ned, and members of SWAT were there. "My son and daughter-in-law would have been here. But she's in the hospital and Frank understands his priorities and trusts us. You are under arrest." He turned the former president around and cuffed him.

His wife came into the room shrieking! "What are you doing! You vicious bastard! You can't arrest him!" She launched herself at Fenton but Joe stopped her. Her nails raked down his neck.

Joe hissed in pain, turned her around, and pinned her to the wall. "You are under arrest for assaulting a federal officer." He saw a tattoo of the Warriors seal on her right shoulder. "Nice tattoo. I bet your daughter has one as well."

"Get your hands off me!"

"Nancy can you frisk her please." Joe said cherrily.

"You bet."

She started fighting them. Joe lowered her to the ground. Nancy boomed. "Don't resist! You are on record. You have the right to remain silent…." Nancy searched the woman and found two guns and a dagger.

Then her husband was searched. They found three guns on him and two daggers. They were confiscated and taken to the black unmarked FBI prisoner van. As the president left he sneered. "You think you've won! My warriors will continue my mission. Your family will pay."

Fenton narrowed his eyes. "Try it Mr. President, take them away."

Joe grinned, "I'm glad you showed some restraint."

Fenton scowled. "It was hard, but I didn't want any wiggle room for dismissal." He then took his clean handkerchief from his pocket. "You're bleeding."

"War wound. I'm good."

Fenton applied pressure to stop the bleeding anyway. Then he took the first aid kit that Makayla offered him. He saw the antiseptic wipes and cleaned the area.

"Ow! Dad!" Joe whined.

"Better than an infection son." He covered the claw marks with a large bandaid. "That should do it. Clean and change it daily until it is healed over."

"I'm fine." Joe gumbled.

"Did you say something ASAC Hardy?"

"No sir."

* * *

Nancy was briefing the teams. "So Marshall Weinstein the second had a large tattoo of the whole Ravens Warriors Crest on his back and a smaller raven tattoo on his left hand. The president had the full insignia on his back as well and ravens on the insides of both his wrists. We know from a statement from SAC Hardy that her uncle Carl Banks Sr had a raven tattoo on his right hand the night he accosted her at her home. He also according to his son got a large tattoo of a raven on his back in prison. It matches the manifesto's insignia. The warriors all have raven tattoos on their right shoulders. We know we haven't found all of them. Carl Banks Sr is still at large he is probably regrouping with the Warriors that are left. We all will have our part to finish bringing this group down. Carl Banks Sr is now the FBI's most wanted fugitive. Any questions?"

Ashley Reese raised her hand. "When will SAC Callie Hardy return to work?"

Nancy said. "We don't have a time frame right now."

Frank said. "She's on bed rest until after our son is born. She wants to come back though. Unfortunately she was targeted because of a previous crime she was a victim of."

Collins growled. "Sick vicious bastards."

Frank put up a picture of Callie's uncle. Joe said with ice. "This man Carl Banks is a pedophile. His first victim we believe was Callie Hardy starting at the age of 6. He has a type. Which is prepubescent girls with blond hair and blue eyes. The analysis of the rape kit performed after Callie's kidnapping confirmed that Carl Banks, the former President Marshal Weinstein, his chief of staff Malcolm Lee, Scott Banks, Ed Vincent, and Mitchell Scott were participants. Raven has been identified as former President Marshall Weinstein. He is in custody along with his right hand, his son Weinstein the third. Weinstein the third also participated with this ritual until his capture. He was replaced by Scott Banks. That was an intimidation tactic or revenge for Callie disciplining him. Scott Banks, Ed Vincent, and Carl Banks no relation are still at large. It was that thought that made his whole family sick. He handed the button to Frank.

"We have once again picked up a lot of activity using the algorithm I created to track their messages. Their base is somewhere near Tulsa Oklahoma. We think there are at least ten unidentified terrorists. Our focus right now is to shut down the last of the warriors before they can recruit or cause anymore harm. I picked up sporadic activity around the DC area but cannot get a lock on a location yet. I have hand selected and cleared two of my analysts to monitor all the data and to track the electronics. I have almost completed a new program which should give me their locations live, but I need more time. Right now we require good old fashioned detective work. We will maintain the line, there will be no shades of gray. We don't want to give these terrorists any room to slither. Is that clear?"

The whole room acknowledged him in agreement with conviction. "I am working from my home for the next several weeks, but trust me. Nobody wants these guys more than me."

Nancy didn't doubt it for one second. Frank's rage was just below the surface she could feel it. She shuddered inwardly and nodded. "Let's get to work. Assignments."

* * *

Vanessa was at the soccer field with her daughter and niece watching them practice. They were doing very well. It was nice to be outside even if it was cold. Soon the spring season would start. The yellow jackets would play many teams. Callie was currently recovering at home. She had her good days and bad days. Her uncle was still out there somewhere and that made her blood boil. She wanted to skin the man alive. Vanessa smiled as one of the girls dad nodded at her. Behind him was someone unfamiliar. Vanessa decided to get closer by talking to her friend. She walked casually. "Mike! How's Abby?"

"Doing great! She and Callie's due dates are three days apart. Pretty cool huh."

Vanessa sat down beside him and pulled out her mirror to a casual observer she was looking at her makeup. In reality she was checking the man behind them. Vanessa noticed him immediately. It was Carl Banks and he was watching _her_ little girl and Cami. Well hell no! She sent a text to Joe. 'Carl Banks at field...911.' She wasn't going to just sit there and wait for the FBI. It could take them hours with beltway traffic. Vanessa pulled out her stun gun, reached behind her, and zapped his leg. He dropped like a stone. Mike didn't even see the move.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

Vanessa was taking her belt off. "Mike...this man is on the FBI's 10 most wanted list! Turn him over so I can restrain his ass!"

He pulled off the unconscious man's cap and scarf and the her friend gasped. "Holy shit! You watching our girls punk! I know what you are wanted for! Want my belt Vanessa?"

She had already bound his hands with her own belt and smirked. "Yes please."

They heard sirens in the distance. Two black SUV's pulled up. One was Fenton Hardy the other was her husband. Vanessa did an exaggerated voila gesture to her father in law. He looked down and saw Carl Banks whose eyes were furious on the ground restrained with belts. Vanessa's three inch heeled boot was on his back.

Fenton laughed loudly. "So you got caught by a soccer mom Carl! Not just any soccer mom but a kick ass soccer mom who's my daughter in law! You have the right to remain silent."


	34. Chapter 34

Here is the next chapter! Only one more to go then the sequel. We have a big jump in the timeline. Amber

Chapter 34

June 18

Callie moaned. "Oh god!"

Frank as he covered his clothes with a bunny suit could see the contraction clear enough. He first observed the was only a straight line on the screen going up. Then he saw nothing. He thought 'Ow!' He did what he could to soothe but knew the pain was very intense. The last thing he wanted to do was antagonize her. His mother would hang him by the balls if he did. Frank knew his presence was enough as Callie had told him after Mollie was born. So he said few words and followed her cues when she did need encouragement.

Callie was lying on her left side gripping the bed. She felt Frank's fist applying counter pressure to her back. Through clinched teeth she moaned. "It's not stopping this contraction!" She screamed. Frank still couldn't believe the anesthesiologist refused to give her an epidural. That was because she was seven centimeters when they got here. Now it was two hours later and Callie was done! He didn't blame her. His mother was coming in and out of the room things he didn't know, which was second nature to her. She had two other patients on the unit in labor. "Mom how much longer?"

Laura could see the worry and fatigue on her son's face. "Soon. I already texted Fenton. The kids, Joe, and Vanessa just got here."

"Frank! Is it going down?" Callie all but shrieked the question.

Frank studied the monitor. He saw the line again. "Looks like it is. Yes it's going down." He rubbed her forehead, back of her neck, and back with a cool cloth. "Slow breaths my love." It had been a long hard recovery for his poor wife physically. It had been an absolute miracle they hadn't lost their son. She required regular wound care for weeks. Which his mother did personally. The scars were there but would fill in more over time. Emotionally she still had a ways to go. She was 'progressing.' Nevertheless, it had been hard on them all. Her nightmares were awful. When her water broke this morning at 35 weeks. He had thought it had been another nightmare. That was until he felt the sheets and she gripped his hand. It was similar to Jackson's birth. Her water had broken suddenly. The difference was the longer painful contractions.

Vanessa came inside. "Hey girl. How are you doing?"

Callie growled in frustration. "How the fuck do you think?"

Vanessa pulled an IOS from Callie's purse. She applied it liberally. "I know but the end result is so worth it."

"I want him OUT!"

Laura came in. She heard the shrieks and soothed. "Let me check you sweetie."

Frank marveled at both his wife and mother. His mother for her calm and effectiveness, and his wife for pure admiration.

Laura smiled. "You are 9 centimeters.."

Callie gasped. "Thank God!"

Frank had to stifle his laugh. 'She had been stuck at 7 centimeters for 4 hours! His mother's ice blue eyes bore into him. 'It was the dreaded look!' Frank swallowed and bathed Callie's forehead again. The look said it all, ' _upset her now...and I'll shoot you myself!'_

Callie was holding his hand in a death grip moaning. She couldn't even talk; the pain was that intense. Thirty minutes later she panted. "God! I have to push! He's coming! Argh!" She gripped the squatting bar. None of the other babies which she had naturally felt like this. Manly because she had epidurals. What is he ten pounds? Her heaviest baby had been Jax and he was eight pounds, the twins were six pounds each.'

Laura's firm voice broke Callie's thoughts. "I need you to push Callie! PUSH!"

Callie her face was red, her hair and face were dripping with sweat. She pushed with all her might. She could tell he was big. She screamed as Frank and Vanessa both counted to ten. She took two breaths and pushed again as Laura instructed. She felt the searing burning sensation with excruciating pressure.

Laura smiled. "You're doing fine. Push now."

Frank was so proud of her. His heart was bursting with love and he hoped she sensed it. Everytime his wife did this it simply awed and amazed him. She had so much strength. He loved her more every single day. He kissed her hair. "Push love you're doing great."

Laura cooed. "Oh he's crowning now. Stop pushing! Blow it out honey!"

The urge to push was intense! Callie screamed. "Ahhh!" But started panting. Her entire focus was following Laura's instructions. "God let me push!"

Frank urged her. "Not yet wait for it. Pant...You've got this."

After ten seconds which felt like years, Laura nodded smiling. "Good Girl! Now another big push sweetheart!"

Callie gasped. Then screamed in effort. After three pushes she moaned. "I can't!"

Frank encouraged firmly. "Yes you can Callie...you can...just push baby."

Callie screamed as she pushed again, the pressure and burning intensified even more then released just as quickly. That is when she heard the baby cry.

Laura announced. "It's a boy!"

Callie sobbed. "Frank our baby! Thank god that's over! I love you sweet one but you are a big boy." Vanessa and Frank guided her back down to the bed. Laura immediately put their son onto her belly.

Frank had tears in his eyes. "He's perfect. I love you so much both of you." He kissed Callie tenderly.

Callie expertly guided her bright eyed baby to her breast to nurse. His mouth was wide open and he quickly found his prize. He latched on immediately. Callie sighed contentedly as she watched him and memorized every detail of his sweet face. Her exhaustion did not matter. She couldn't stop staring at her newborn son. "He's beautiful." She sobbed and buried her head into Frank's shoulder overwhelmed.

Frank held her against him. He knew Callie was having symptoms of PTSD, and he was sure that postpartum depression was in the very near future. He had discussed this with his mother at length and she had gotten Callie a consult with a very good psychiatrist in the area that focused on PTSD and postpartum. He wasn't going to worry much now, but he'd keep a close eye on her.

Callie switched the baby to the other side. Then she felt more pain. She groaned. "The placenta, Frank can you…"

Frank took his son. The placenta was delivered but his mother and nurse looked awfully busy. The nurse walked out as his mother said. "Callie I'm going to massage the uterus to try to shrink it."

Frank remembered how painful that was with Mollie. He put their son in the warmer beside the bed. Another nurse swooped in to tend to him. That is when a Doctor he had not met before came inside. "I'm Dr. Yang, I work at the same practice as Laura and Dr. Gregory. She'd like me to fix your tear Callie, you're having quite a bit of bleeding so we are going to give you an injection to shrink the uterus."

Callie looked up. "Hmm? Sorry! I was distracted. Who are you?"

Frank was immediately worried. The doctor smiled. "I'm Dr. Ana Yang. I'm going to fix your tearing which is a level three tear."

Callie nodded. "Okay. Didn't the placenta already come?"

Laura answered. "Yes Sweetie, everything is fine, but we need to give you another shot of oxytocin and do some other techniques to stop the bleeding."

Callie nodded. "Okay." Then her eyes closed.

Frank held Callie's hand as Dr. Lang did what she could. The bleeding was still heavy Frank could see that well enough. His mother was watching the monitor's like a hawk suddenly clipped. "Doctor her blood pressure is 90/40 pulse 120."

The RN named Omi said. "She's lost 300 Ml's of blood."

Dr. Yang nodded. "Compress Laura! Red line her to the OR STAT!"


	35. Chapter 35

Here is the last chapter! Working on the sequel. I've enjoyed working on this series. Amber

Chapter 35

"Mr. Hardy, your wife is hemorrhaging we can try to save her uterus which may not be successful do we have your permission to do a hysterectomy which will stop the bleeding. I've repaired the external vaginal tear but it might be deeper she's losing a lot of blood." Dr. Yang said.

Frank remembered something similar happened with Mollie and they were at the house. Luckily a friend of theirs owned a medic company in the area and the friends brother worked for his brother worked for the Department of Transportation for New York. Joe got them to clear the way to the hospital for them. Frank was relieved that Callie was in the hospital this time.

The RN came in with another RN they took Callie's bed out and away. Luckily he and his wife had a frank discussion two weeks ago regarding this very scenario. "Dr. Lang perform the surgery if necessary do the hysterectomy, we have five children. I think we are solid on that front." Frank took his newborn son into his arms. He needed the contact. He unbuttoned his shirt for the hour of skin to skin contact. As worried as he was his heart melted.

Laura nodded. "Sign here sweetie."

Frank signed the form without preamble. The entire Hardy Klan came in. Mollie snapped. "Where is mom?"

Frank who held his son said. "She's had a complication and they have to perform a surgery which will fix it."

Joe met Frank's eyes. He knew his brother was putting on a brave front but he was terrified for Callie. Joe said. "She's tough as nails Frank you know that. Wow he looks just like you."

Frank looked down at his son. Who was staring up at him. Frank kissed his tiny forehead. "He does doesn't he."

Claire cooed. "Hello little guy! I'm one of your sisters. You have three and one brother."

Cami looked puzzled. "Why is his head so pointy?"

Frank laughed. "That is how it is when they are first born. It won't stay that way."

Jackson took his tiny hand. "Hey great grip! How about tennis? I'm learning how to play and really like it. I still prefer soccer. Claire is figure skating now. Mollie and Cami are soccer greats and computer bad asses."

Frank scolded. "Jax language!"

"Sorry Computer geniuses."

The hour went by fast. Laura came in. "We have to take him to the nursery. You can watch from the window guys. You'll get to go in once he's weighed and on the warmer. We have to give Callie blood. Joe honey you are a universal donor and she is A negative."

"Where do you need me and when?"

Laura said. "Now come with me."

Frank placed his son in the bed with one of the warmers. Omi an RN worked the controls. "Wow big guy you are 9 pounds two ounces. If your wife had gone full term she would have needed a c-section. Given what we know that might have been better."

Frank was staring at his son. "Wow! He is a big boy. Our Jax was 8lbs even. The twins were 6 lbs each and Callie is petite." He took his son's tiny hand and he gripped it hard. "What a grip son. Mom and I have a name for you but you have to wait just a little longer to hear it." His son's eyes were wide open and his mouth too. Frank said. "You just ate buddy. But I'll help you out. But it won't be the good stuff."

Laura went to get Mollie. She stood by the bassinet. "Oh daddy he's so sweet and small!"

Frank scoffed. "He's nine pounds 2 ounces that's big for a newborn."

"What's his name?"

"You will find out when the family does."

"Aww!"

The rest of the kids came next one by one, next came Fenton. He looked at him he looks just like you. Jackson favors Callie but this one he is identical to your baby picture. He pulled it from his wallet.

Frank took it and smiled. "Well I did help make him."

Laura said. "Joe donated the blood. She lost 4 liters total. She's unconscious right now. She is of surgery but has been moved to intensive care."

Frank was torn. He wanted to stay with his son...but Callie needed him now."

Fenton said. "I'll stay. Go to Callie." They saw all the kids peering into the nursery.

Frank had to keep his tears at bay. He couldn't lose his wife. She had to live. Please god let her live. Hasn't she suffered enough? Hasn't our family? He left the nursery via a back door after waving to the kids.

* * *

Zoe sighed. "He's so cute! What's his name daddy?"

Joe shrugged. "I don't know and his parents are being tight lipped."

Mollie filed a nail. "Well, mom and dad picked names that had significance to them. Jackson you are named after grandma's dad and our dad. Claire was Nana's mom her middle name is Aunt Vanessa's, Camille was grandpa's moms name and Lynn was her friend Ginny's middle name from college. If they follow pattern my guess for the first name is either Joshua or William with the middle name Fenton."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Did you run a probability?"

"I did."

Laura came out. "I have another patient that needs my attention." She kissed her husband. "See you later tonight."

Mollie grabbed her shoulder. "Nana will mom be alright?"

Laura hugged her granddaughter. "Have faith sweetie. Everything that can be done is being done."

* * *

Frank held Callie's hand. She was breathing on her own, on oxygen, and so very pale. Frank held her hand. The nurses were pumping her with fluids, iron, and morphine. They had put a catheter in place and her vitals were improving. It had been over twelve hours since they operated. Callie had as Dr. Yang suspected severe internal vaginal tearing. It had taken two hours for Dr. Lang to do the repair. She said it had been the trauma of the birth in conjunction with what her uncle did to her as a child, then again just nineteen weeks ago. 'Her uncle! If he had the chance.' He cursed himself for that morbid thought. 'He had five children and he'd rather raise them then go to prison.'

Callie's eyes began to flutter and her hand twitched. Frank murmured. "Callie...can you hear me? Open your eyes sweetheart."

Callie felt so weak and tired all she wanted to do was sleep. But her son had to be hungry now. She opened her eyes and saw her husband looking at her. There was tension and worry on his face. Callie paled further. She whispered. "Is the baby?"

Frank kissed her tenderly. "He's fine. You had a severe hemorrhage from vaginal tears. You're in ICU."

Callie had to close her eyes again. Frank was so worried. She hated that she hadn't been strong enough. "I'm sorry."

Frank frowned. "Why are you apologizing? It isn't your fault."

Callie didn't want to hear it. She allowed herself to drift back to sleep. When she woke up again she was in a suite. She could hear the children. She turned her head and saw them on the sofa. Mollie was holding her baby brother as the others gathered around her. The sun was shining through the window. Callie smiled at the image. She hoped Frank got a picture of the moment. It was beautiful. Her eyes filled with tears. 'She had to fight and dig deeper to recover emotionally. It would be hard but they and Frank were the reason. She would be there for her kids as long as she had breath in her body!'

Fenton was reading the paper and finally noticed her awake. He stood. "Hey sweetie. How do you feel?"

"Tired. Is Frank?"

The kids heads all turned. Claire ran over. "Mommy! We love you! You need to rest! We have the baby." She climbed next to her and rested her head on her shoulder.

Callie kissed her daughter. Fenton answered her. "He went to retrieve some personal items from the house. He'll be back."

Cami paled. "Mommy looks sick why?"

Fenton soothed. "She's okay kiddo."

Callie smiled weakly. "I love you guys so much."

Jackson said. "We love you too."

Callie's eyes shifted and she cooed. "There's our big baby boy."

Frank came in with an overnight bag over his shoulder. "I'm back."

The baby started crying in Mollie's arms. She bit her lip. "Uh oh! What's wrong."

Frank picked him up. "He's hungry."

Callie took him. Their son efficiently latched to her breast ravenous. Jackson and Andrew both looked away. Callie laughed. "You all were fed the exact same way. I'm just feeding a baby. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

Claire's eyes were huge she had stood when her dad brought her brother over. "Mommy I didn't know you could do that! That's cool!"

Frank leaned down and kissed Callie. "I love you."

"I love you."

Cami put her hands on her hips. "Okay mushy stuff can wait. What is our brother's name?"

Frank chuckled. "Sweetheart I knew we forgot something."

The children cried. "Daddy!"

Callie switched him to her other breast before answering. "His name is William Fenton Hardy. We are going to call him Liam. How is that?"

Claire kissed her then peaked under the gown. "Perfect. What do you think baby brother?"

The only sound you heard was the suckling sound coming from under the nursing gown. Cami grinned. "Well obviously he doesn't object or he would have said something."

The whole room laughed. It was a very special day indeed.

Epilogue

Marshall Weinstein was in a federal prison fuming. He couldn't believe his whole family was arrested for doing what was right! Damn the Hardy's to hell! His son was just found guilty of domestic terrorism. He was already found guilty along with all the other arrests. He was also found guilty of treason! How could he be found guilty of treason for doing what was morally right! His daughter had to plead guilty to domestic violence and child abuse. She was required to serve 3 years in prison! For what discipline? What a crock! . She was not allowed to have any contact whatsoever with her boys! His grandsons! They were supposed to be his legacy! His daughter in law and her brother were the only chance for revenge. The new order of the United States would happen. He was going to make sure of it. First he had to weaken the Hardy's. Weaken them to the point where they couldn't function. Just how could that be done. He knew just what to do and he was going to pull it off. Watch out Hardy's because you will suffer and soon.


End file.
